Turmoils At Quantico High
by Sammie050301
Summary: Everything's backwards according to Hotch ever since his girlfriend Haley died over the summer. Little did he know, that was the beginning of the school's troubles. With new annoying girls like Emily around, Quantico High School is a soap opera just waiting to happen. Features Hotchniss and other couples! Rating may change.
1. Prologue

A/N: I know I was going to wait until LMHYW was finished, but I couldn't resist.

Hey there. For those of you who messaged me privately regarding my _Polarity_ story, well...this is its replacement. The stories are being told much differently, and a lot of characters are more involved in this story. And when I say a lot, I mean, _A LOT_. As in, some unsubs of Criminal Minds are in it too. Now before you critique me for this, I am not, repeat _not_ , going to make all of them the most evil people in the world. This is an AU, they are _teenagers_ trying to survive in high school. Some story lines coordinate with the characters in this fic as well as in canon. (Ex: Spencer's mom will have schizophrenia)

This is Hotch/Prentiss, but everyone has a part in this story. Some have bigger parts than others. This is an AU High school fic, after all. The chapters, besides this one, are going to be very lengthy compared to what I normally write.

Now I am going to do warn any new readers who don't know me as a writer, and I'm not putting this lightly—I write dark shit. I'm not going to lie. I don't sugarcoat things, this will be explicit. I've thought about this so long and hard that this story will eventually be Rated M. I never ever wrote a story that's rated M. Here are the warnings, I might as well get them out in the open now, and I'm not going to tell you twice.

Ahem *clears throat* Mental Illness, Eating Disorders, Teen Pregnancy, Mentions of Abortion, Smoking ( **oh god, so much** ), Drug/Alcohol Use, Rape/Attempted Rape, Sexual Content, Hazing, Violence, Abuse, Character Death, Talk of death. Possible Suicide and Self Harm.

Angst like WHOA.

Did I mention this was AU at least three times already? Good.

Reviews are better than ice cream.

Alright. Now, you've officially entered the Twilight Zone...

* * *

 _"…and these children that you spit on as they try to change their worlds are immune to your consultations. They're quite aware of what they're going through…" ~David Bowie_

* * *

"Life's just one giant soap opera, isn't it?"

Aaron Hotchner—nicknamed Hotch—remembered one Emily Prentiss saying those words to him just a few months ago. He shouldn't have been surprised, she always had a flair for the dramatic. He noticed this from the first day he met her. She'd engross herself in plays, quoting many playwrights–Shakespeare was her favorite by far–acting out each character in whatever play she was fascinated with at the time. She was such a drama queen, literally and figuratively. God, it reminded him painfully and fondly about how much she was like the girl he used to love, but she's been gone for a while now.

It repeats again in his head, "Life's just one giant soap opera, isn't it?"

If she had said this to him the first day they met, then he would've laughed bitterly in her face. After all, he _hated_ her—she was so annoying back then. She's _still_ annoying, but after learning about the truth—he may have realized that she was right. Besides, he couldn't hate her for too long—she was too pretty, too overwhelmingly beautiful, and...perhaps he shouldn't have judged her back then.

Hotch felt his rage boiling. Then again, that was nothing new. This whole year made him feel anger, but, could anyone really blame him? Now, everything was hitting him at once, like the very day he found out about this mess, and that was long ago. Eight months, to be precise. Then, along with all of his friends that he had connected with, people that he wouldn't have called friends if it were months ago, came face to face with the person who caused this ruckus. They came face to face with _him._

"So..." _He_ says, with a grin. "You've found out?"

"You son of a bitch!" Hotch screamed at him, letting out all his emotions on that shadowy figure, the person who has caused his pain. It had taken all school year to scream, to shout, to express the bottled emotions that he'd kept inside. He knew that he'd explode eventually, but not on this particular person. Yes, he was a resident asshole, but he didn't think he was sadistic and cruel. But he was, and no one knew what to think of it.

 _Pain, pain, pain..._

Hotch kept punching, but the other person didn't even bother to fight back. As much as everyone wanted to say something, they couldn't. They were in too much of a shock to do anything. Alex, Jason, and David were going to graduate in a month, and they were in shock over something that changed everything of how they were going to live in the adult world. Spencer, Ashley, Elle, Luke, Matt, and Kate were only freshmen, high school would never be the same for them. JJ and Penelope were crying hysterically. Maeve wished that she was anywhere but here. Cat and Lindsey may have been mean girls, but they even felt their hands go cold at their mentor suffering such a fatal fate.

And as for everyone else, they've dealt with horrible things happening in their high school years and before, but not like this.

The line had been crossed.

 _He_ had crossed it.

They were teenagers, damn it.

"Hotch!" Derek shouted, trying to pull him off the guy, with the help of Jason and David.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Emily appeared after they managed to pull Hotch off of _him_ , this _person_ , who was way darker than anyone knew. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, preventing him from doing anymore damage. "Aaron, don't! It's not worth it! _Please—"_ She was cut off when Hotch dropped down to his knees, hunched over, crying his eyes out.

Emily tried to calm him. "Aaron..."

"...Emily," he croaked out, his voice worn out by his never ending screams. He looked up at her with eyes so desperate and vulnerable, something no one has ever seen before from the usually stoic Hotch. Well, now that was over. "She's... _dead._ I...I couldn't do _anything!_ And she's gone, when she could've been here!"

"There was nothing you could've done, Aaron..." Emily said, tears in her eyes much like everyone else's. "Nothing could've been done..."

It was going to hit them hard, but not like this. Not like they imagined. Why was everything so twisted? Would they ever find peace? Would they ever catch a damn break? Every obstacle thrown their way was harsher than the last. Now with this, what the hell would come next? Did they even want to know? Here they were, in front of Haley's grave...

Just like Hotch was eight months ago...

* * *

A/N - Yes, I know this is really confusing and makes no sense, but it will, I promise. I'll update the next chapter tomorrow.

Like I said, reviews are better than ice cream.


	2. A Soap Opera Awaits

A/N: I know that Emily's birthday was in October, meaning that right now that if she was a starting junior in high school, she'd be fifteen. For the sake of how this story plays out, her birthday is early in the year so she'd be sixteen before she started.

Wow! I didn't expect to get feedback for this! Thank you so, so much for your reviews, follows, and favorites!

This series will be split into parts. It won't go under a new story, it'll be stated here.

Disclaimer: Jeff Davis owns Criminal Minds, not a girl who's in her last year of high school.

* * *

 **PART I: CHAPTERS 2-18**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: A Soap Opera Awaits**

 _Eight Months Earlier..._

Her grave was filled with lilies; delicate white lilies that allegedly symbolized restored innocence, and majesty and purity of the deceased.

Hotch stared at the grave and clenched his fists. He was the only one he knew that Haley Brooks hated white lilies. Haley lived wildly and loved it, their passionate yet rocky romance was always so dramatic, much like her. That was how she liked it, daring and witty. Always so sophisticated and clever, he could never figure her out. Sadly, as he got closer to her, she had driven her car into a tree in mid August, fatally ending her short termed life. Hotch could pinpoint the date of this, unlike the others in time: August 15.

If she could see this and had one thing to say, Haley would say that she lived her life to the fullest. One time, she made a horrible joke that because she was so wild and unpredictable that she wouldn't live past thirty. God was laughing at him now, if there really was one. Thinking back, Aaron wondered if she hadn't made that comment about not living past thirty, if she'd still be alive. Maybe she would. Maybe fate would say otherwise. Maybe she wouldn't have been texting while driving to Hotch's for "Make-Out Movie Night," as she liked to call it.

He saw a few of his classmates at the service. He couldn't help but be angry at them. They didn't know Haley, they knew her for who she was at _school_. To them, she was the head cheerleader—a peppy blonde who'd bat her eyes and beam at anyone who walked by. And to some other people, quoting a rising junior in his year, "A blonde prep alpha bitch." Well, Hotch would just call her moody, at worst. They didn't know the real Haley Brooks.

He spots three faces he recognized—two rising seniors named David Rossi and Jason Gideon. Another face he recognized was Haley's best friend—another rising senior named Alex Miller. They look so sad, huddled together, and they were. Hotch realized that out of all the classmates that were there, that those three were allowed to be upset like him. Alex was the level-headed and calm one of the two, and always tried to tell Haley to do the right thing. David and Jason were the ones that convinced him to go out with her, and that they both talked to her and knew she had feelings for him.

They were trusted friends—all of them. They basically "adopted" him when he was a freshman and they were sophomores. They took him under their wings, and guided them through the hell of freshman year, to avoid the freshman hazing and other horrific things usually done. Eventually when Hotch met Haley, she made her way into their group through Alex. The five of them were inseparable. Well, now it's four.

Hotch blinked back the tears. He was not looking forward to school in a few weeks. He could hear the abysmal rumors of those who didn't come to the service, the ones that didn't know Haley.

 _Did she snort too much coke?_

 _Did she do the 21 shots challenge?_

 _Did she take E and try to fly by jumping off her roof?_

 _Did she do the tide pod challenge?_

Either way—everything was different than before. Aaron's views have changed dramatically to pessimism, and little did he know that everyone would feel the same, and that this year was going to be one giant soap opera...

* * *

The rumors did fly around, much like Hotch thought. To his relief along with his friends, none of the rumors were downright awful. Or maybe it was because everyone knew the truth, or because he and his friends were within earshot and didn't want to offend them. It was most likely the latter. Hotch didn't know what theory was the most popular, but he knew what was the least popular —the truth. In Quantico High, whenever the new buzz came out about someone or about anything, the least popular would always be the truth.

Hotch hated the silliness that he was surrounded by; which was, in fact, his fellow peers. He drummed his fingers on his desk quietly, but with no patience. His other hand was holding his head up, but barely. His lips were pressed together, trying to suppress the sighs that wished to escape.

This was supposed to be honors junior english, the exact opposite of the immature students that he's seen and heard, who'd shout random curses and trade drugs out in the open, not to mention the stupid jokes he's overheard people say. People was just so immature. Right now, the same thing was happening when their teacher hasn't even arrived yet. The stupid jokes, the cursing, and the loudness.

The jokes weren't even funny, really.

Or maybe he was humorless.

He'll settle with both.

 _Ugh_ , what's that smell?

Oh, someone opened a bag of marijuana.

Great.

The stench filled their classroom, not exactly Hotch's cup of tea at eight-thirty in the morning, to be truthful, it made his skin crawl. Maybe some other time, of course. He should really text David, Jason, and Alex for a toking session. Ever since Haley's funeral, he was getting high all the time, drunk all the time, reckless all the time. His parents were clueless, and his friends didn't know how to help.

He can feel the worried stares coming from one Derek Morgan, one of the few juniors he was friends with. He was not someone that was cold and serious, but one that was down-to-earth yet harbored many secrets that he'd never give away while he was within an unwanted presence. Hotch was annoyed at him for pretending to care. He didn't even come to the funeral.

But what really annoyed him was this girl, the reason he was annoyed in the first place. This one girl, who looked very new. Hotch knew this since he never saw her at her Quantico High. Anyway, this girl in particular, who was surrounded by a group of class clowns, was speaking annoyingly loud to a degree where someone from another classroom could've heard it.

Her perfect mouth was moving at a rapid pace, Hotch couldn't help but notice, as she beamed and told stories about her trips around the world with her family. Her glossy black ink hair reached down to her lower back, every small movement makes her hair move with her, and with such grace. It brushed against her flawless skin perfectly. Not to mention those dark brown eyes...

So yes, Hotch would say she was pretty. Beautiful, even.

Still, it didn't make her any less annoying.

Worse, it reminded him of _her._ The only thing that was different was her hair.

"Hotch," that was Derek, who was met with a glare from him, he waited for the other boy to continue, "What are you thinking about?"

Pfft. If Derek wants to know, he has to keep digging. Hotch would never give away his emotions, that lead to trouble. Not even to the shitty therapist his parents made him see because they couldn't help their own son. He openly ignored his question and retreated back into his mind, with his thoughts running all over the place. He went back to see what she was doing now, who was laughing with such an uproar that her delicate hands were going up to her mouth to suppress them. Then, something unusual happened as he watched her movements with his fixed gaze.

Her exquisite chocolate-filled eyes had been shifting back in forth to the group of friends she'd made, until they went straight onto Hotch's, she immediately froze for only a second, as did he, before the former turned away and went back to her previous conversation. The latter turned away as well, relieved since her eyes basically bore into his soul.

But those eyes...

...Those were Haley's eyes.

* * *

Hotch later found out after a week of school that her name was Emily Prentiss.

 _Prentiss_ , he thought, _even her name sounded so annoying_.

Emily later found that week that his name was Aaron Hotchner, though he was called Hotch.

 _Hotch,_ she thought, _what a stupid nickname._

Both of them immediately perfected the example of "Hate at first sight."

He thought that she was insanely wild, as if she was an untamed wolf that needed to be free and escape the world. As if she had something to prove, as if she had to fit in out of fear that she couldn't.

She thought he had a stick up his ass.

He thought she was bossy, with her nose held up all high and mighty, as if she ruled the school. Her flashing eyes gazing down at you, with the intentions of tearing anyone down that stood in her way, her posture was straight, confident, with her movements precise and firm, yet so overwhelmingly gorgeous.

She felt he needed loosen up one hundred and twenty percent.

He felt that she had too many screws loose.

She liked pineapples on pizza.

Hotch snorted at the thought.

 _Pineapples on pizza._

 _Who the hell likes pineapples on pizza?_

Was she a typical mean girl? Like those made up, fake plastic dolls you'd see in the movies? He didn't think so, he would just see the fire in her eyes that would tell him a story of triumph, as well as her depths of ambition. Although he had learned that this would get her into trouble, seeing her drag her feet down to the dean's every single day, it didn't seem to stop her from speaking up for what she believed in. She believed what she believed, and she had no problem showing it. To others, she'd look mean. Not to Hotch, she just was so annoying.

Still, he considers himself to be a chicken shit more so than ever.

She refused to be acknowledged anything less than courageously confident.

He saw her as reckless, and she saw him as cowardly.

Emily felt without a doubt that Hotch should be less of a mouse. He was too scrawny, and unusually quiet. Not to mention he reeks of coldness, it makes her skin crawl. She had seen the darkness behind his eyes, only if it was for a brief second, she hadn't missed the glares, the ones that seemed to be crying for help.

She knew his misery was different from hers—she was pretty sure he didn't have an abortion like she—but it was still there. She wouldn't drag everyone down in her misery, she'd cover it up, and try to make others happy.

She'd fake it with a flashy smile, he'd remain stoic and stiff.

Hotch said that he rejected his heart this summer. Emily said that he was rejecting his soul. Either way, he wished his heart and soul would no longer be in tact, because of his fear of being hurt. If you could not feel, then you could not be hurt. If he had to take away his ability to feel to avoid any source of negativity, he would in a second. And what about not being able to feel the happy moments? Hotch would just have a sour expression on his face and say with much venom, " _What happy moments?_ " The only time he was happy was when he was with Haley, and now she's dead.

Sometimes, he wondered if he was a sociopath.

...She wondered that about him, too.

They both had thought many things about each other, the good and the bad, though they both would find out very soon that one would outweigh the other. Maybe not now, but very, very soon.

* * *

Spencer Reid found out quickly that he did not like high school.

The cafeteria wasn't a suitable place to read, and it seemed like it was a terrible place to eat in as well, ironically. Being an eleven year old soon-to-be twelve in a public high school was very daunting, and with his height and his weight, it wasn't going to get any easier. He inhaled and exhaled, his hand brushing trying to feel the smooth cover of the literature his mother let him borrow. Sometimes it wasn't about the literature, but it was a way for him to feel close to his mother, as he felt it was symbolic to her being a former literature professor.

He was bored, yes, but it'd help if he was able to put his energy into something that didn't have to do with caring for his schizophrenic mother. Spencer loved her with all of his heart, but truthfully, he was glad that he'd be able to escape that for at least seven hours at school, even if he found out rather fast that he'd be a prime target for bullies. His large frames, His unkempt hair up to his shoulders, as well as his scrawny features. It was practically asking for bullies to pick on him.

His mother's episodes were more and more frequent, his classes were still easy, and he'd finish the classwork in less than five minutes. He knew he'd end up reading the entire library by the end of the week. Everything was moving too slow, even when his teachers had told him he was on a fast track in all honors classes. Spencer's brain was like a brain on crack, it would never ever stop. As of recent, the last time Spencer had gotten a proper amount of sleep was right before the first day of school. This is the second week, and he would be plagued with layers and layers of stress.

It'd never be about school, it'd be about the people. The people, he believed, we're too immature for their own good, and although he didn't mean to come off as condescending, it's what kept him on the list of the top three bullied students of the school. It's not like he meant it, it was his way of trying to be sociable–it didn't mean that he was very good at it, as no one had wanted to hear memorized speeches of past Presidents, nor did they want to listen about statistics on smoking, since they'd go ahead and do it anyway...

It wouldn't help that Spencer always had his hand up, not to mention adding more information to what the teacher had said, rambling for a good ten minutes before some kid or teacher got fed up and sent him to the library, which everyone knew was his secondary home. Though no one knew it–and he wished to keep it that way–it was a way to stay after school to avoid his mother's delusions of the world that was distorted and irrational, that was too long gone from reality. It was a huge guilt weighing on his conscience, times like this made him wish he didn't have one. The guilt was of his inability to help, no matter how many books he has read on paranoid schizophrenia.

As sad as it sounded, books were Spencer's true friends. He liked books, books never changed. You could read a story over and over again, and the ending and the words he had memorized would stay the same; only your perception of it would change, and since Spencer had control over that and had awareness of it, he was okay with it. He loved it–the sounds of a paper turning–which was scratching roughly against the hardly smooth cover of the literature book he'd obsess with for amount of weeks until another book took its place. When asked what his favorite book was by past teachers, it would be the one he had last read–or one that he was currently reading–though give or take five minutes, he'd be finished with that current book from beginning to end.

Oh, what's this?

Some senior rips the book out of his hands and tears some pages out in the middle of the hallway. He tosses it back to Spencer which didn't catch–thanks to poor motor skills–and gloated to his fellow friends; with high-fives and shouts of glee. Another senior takes his large hand, the size of Spencer's head, no doubt, and pushed the nine year old into the wall, his back cracking as he slid down the wall clutching his stomach in pain, or possibly, to protect himself.

Now he was on the floor, as well as the pages of his beloved novel; he tried to crawl and reach over to pick them up, nobody even bothering to help him. If anything, people kicked the papers away from him, in order to give him a hard time. Once he gathered everything in one place, he rushed out of school and didn't look back, out of fear.

Now, after a long day of not maintaining eye contact with anyone; he greets his mother–who was lying in her bed–no doubt, she has been there all day. Part of him wanted to tell her what happened to him today with the bullies; but he couldn't. It was selfish, his mother was suffering more than he was.

Too tired to tell her to get out of bed, and it wasn't like she was going to listen anyway, he sat down in his room–finally in the comfort of his own little library–and began to do his homework. Easy as usual, he'd be able to use his own mind as a calculator, that is if his teachers would let him. He's always been given a limit of what he could do by past teachers. This includes word limit on his essay's, which was helpful, it presented him with the challenge of prioritizing on what was important and what wasn't; it certainly did spark his interest, which kept him stimulated.

When he was done–which was probably done in record time, too–he pulled out his copy of The Catcher in the Rye to re-read it for the two hundred and seventeenth time. He had heard somewhere that this book was listed as a Junior Honors English book. Whatever level books were, it didn't matter to him. It was all the same. His fingers were scanning the pages at a quick pace, as usual.

"Spies! Spies! Spies!" a shrill coming from his mother's bedroom, her erratic speech that could be heard through the walls, sounding muffled and disoriented. After all these years, Spencer could at least make out what she was saying. He tried to focus more intensely on the novel, hoping to tune out her rants and delusions. However, it became increasingly difficult concentrate; as she had managed to get louder and spoke faster, spitting out words at a speed that was hard to keep up with,

"Spies are everywhere! They're coming! Close the windows lock all the doors! Double check to lock them! He'll find me I knew it I knew it I knew it! The government's microchip in my leg is activating I can feel it! Get it out, get it out, get it out!"

Then, he heard a crash coming from his mother's bedroom. Although not uncommon, the sudden noise still made the eleven year old jump up in surprise. He has always been skittish; a habit that he could not seem to break. Spencer Reid dropped his book and ran to his mother's room as her aide at top speed. Her clothes were crooked, her hair was wild and frizzy, and her eyes were darting around wildly.

"Mom," Spencer started off slowly, with caution, "Did you take your medication?"

...That was the wrong thing to ask.

His mother let out a strangled moan, and began to rant about conspiracies about the government, and then proceeded to let out a string of curses that was, unfortunately, directed at him. Spencer blocked out her insults to the best of his ability; even when some of the words stung. He took this time to search her room for her medication she may have left lying around. She had always been disorganized. He threw the things that were in his way of what he was looking for; surprised he didn't break anything in the process.

Finally.

Spencer caught a glimpse of it; an orange prescription bottle that was labeled; Diana Reid- Zyprexa.

Damn it, he thought, because he knew this was the hardest part.

"Mom," Spencer repeats, trying to remain calm. He swallowed, showing her the pill bottle before saying, "You need to take this." His mother's eyes, which had been darting before madly, was now focused intently on her son. As soon as he met his mother's eyes, he knew he made a fatal mistake. She was not there. She was not there at all. Swallowing nervously, he tried to bolt, but it was too late. She was faster and yanked his arm and dragged him. She had slapped him, over and over and over again,

"My–"

SLAP!

"Own–"

SLAP!

"Son!" She barked, each slap coming with a new word next to it, she had become accusing towards him, but he had never expected something like this, "My own son is a spy! They recruited you! You, you...You _TRAITOR!_ " Everything went still now; the room was in complete silence, apart from Spencer's mother's heavy breathing. She had exhausted herself from putting so much energy into her slaps; it hurt.

Spencer felt the tears threatening to spill over, and as childish he felt this sounded, he wanted his mommy to hug him and hold him and tell him everything would be okay. He knew that it was her schizophrenia talking; her illness that made her say those hurtful words, but that didn't mean it hurt him any less. If anything, each time she'd accuse him, it broke his heart. He found his heart breaking everyday for as long as he could remember, which by the way, he could.

Her words would echo in his head, "My. Own. Son!"

Spencer sighed; he wasn't going to get any sleep again, right?

What's sleep?

* * *

Take out your _Catcher in the Rye_ copies, please," ordered the honors English teacher, who waved a hand dismissively.

Emily didn't dislike books; she just preferred screenplays. What she disliked was the fact that their lovely English teacher insisted on having someone new read everyday. It sounded so monotonous, so depressingly dull. With screenplays, you could act things out; she always had a flair for drama.

Hotch didn't give a shit. As long as his grade was above a B, he was fine.

"Aaron," the teacher starts, with a grin, "Why don't you start on chapter three?" He felt Emily's eyes on him, without even having to turn around. She was observing him, she was watching him, like some goddamn experiment. Reluctantly, he took out his copy of the book and began to read aloud,

"I'm the most terrific liar you ever saw in your life. It's awful—" Well, how true was that... His brow was furrowed, realizing that her gaze was still on him, nevertheless, he continued reading.

"If I'm on the way to the store to buy a magazine, even, and somebody asks me where I'm going, I'm liable to say I'm going to the opera–"

"Can you read it better?" Hotch turned around fully now, to come face-to-face with a moody Emily Prentiss. This time, their eyes met, and it was like a staring contest.

Their first spoken words together, however, was not what either of them had expected. Hotch believed it would be in a private place, as did she, as well as believing they'd definitely speak quite soon. They both knew positively that they didn't expect it to be in front of their peers.

Emily knew she'd start it.

Hotch would have to make sure he finished it.

It was very unusual, considering the situation of theirs over this past week and a half of knowing each other.

He knew that she stared, and she knew that he stared.

It was a game; whether one can catch the other's exquisite features, and when they did, they'd turn away, blushing into the rosiest of all reds.

This has been going on everywhere they've seen each other. In the halls, during classes, during lunch...anywhere. For that made Emily sick, and Aaron annoyed–when wasn't he annoyed–but it made both of them curious. Both would agree that if there was one person they ran into the most accidentally, they would say each other.

Without a doubt.

They both hope it's a coincidence.

Maybe fate will say otherwise.

In this very moment, for sure, they were both pissed.

"It's a narration," Hotch explained, still maintaining eye contact with her easily, "Stop being so dramatic."

To Hotch's surprise, as well as everyone else's, she kept her mouth shut. It didn't mean she wasn't fuming, however. What she did do next, though, was interesting. She stood up from her desk, with an icy glare towards Hotch as she stormed out of the room with the door slamming behind her. Hotch could feel the angry stares coming from her stupid little friends, but he rolled his eyes and blew it over. He tried to cover up the guilt that had suddenly started eating at him, why the hell should he care?

...She was such a fucking drama queen, right?

...Unbearable and annoying, too.

...He couldn't stand her.


	3. Doubts of the Drama Queens

**Disclaimer: How could I forget the usual, 'I don't own Criminal Minds' statement?**

A/N: Thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites! Please don't hesitate to review!

Hmmm...time to introduce some new characters!

* * *

 _Previously:_ _It's a new year at Quantico High. To Hotch, it's year of high school without Haley. He meets new girl Emily Prentiss and they get on the wrong foot. Eleven-soon-to-be twelve year old Spencer Reid struggles with bullies and problems at home._

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Doubts of the Drama Queens**

They saw each other at lunch.

No words were exchanged between them, but their thoughts about each other said it all. A range of thoughts, actually.

 _Who does he think he is?_

 _Drama queen, someone had to put her in her place._

 _He has the balls to do that to me, I'll make his life hell._

 _Why the hell did I see something in her?_

 _Why the hell did I see something in him?_

"I can't stand him," Emily announced to her new friends, which caused Hotch's ears to perk up, she was talking about him...again.

"I know, right? He just...He just called you out!" This came from a fellow junior named Jennifer Jareau, or JJ. Other than Haley, she was described as 'The Blondest of Blondes'. She was by no means dumb, but Hotch could understand why people assumed that way about her, other than the typical stereotype that the media glorifies.

JJ had a bun in the oven.

Yes, JJ was sixteen and pregnant. What was she, seven months along, now? All Hotch knew was that it happened during mid-winter break his sophomore year. JJ was _gushing_ about Will LaMontagne to Penelope Garcia, another sophomore during that time in their year. During one of Penelope's parties—she always had parties—Will and JJ at first kissed, it was so innocent and pure. Then they made out, practically groping each other, and then they had their clothes off in less than a minute and had done it.

This was in Penelope's garage on her dad's motorcycle, by the way.

Derek couldn't stop laughing about it. _"Dude! Did you hear?!"_ He had said excitedly, _"They did it on a motorcycle! How sick is that?!"_

...Then when the rumors spread that JJ was pregnant, everyone knew that it was Will since JJ was a virgin before she met him. Will didn't deny the rumors, even stating that it was the truth. It was weird to see a guy taking responsibility for his actions at Quantico High, but everyone knew that Will was known as a good guy compared to the other asshole jocks in this place.

Emily sulked. "Well, he's terrible at reading a great fucking book."

"C'mon Emily, this isn't really about a book–"

"Yes it is, Will!" Emily shrilled, "He's a-"

Still, she was blabbing her mouth away about him. Fine by him.

Two can play at that game.

"What the hell is the problem with that Prentiss girl?" Ears from a nearby table, no doubt from Emily's, heard that comment. She had said nothing in response directly to him, but if looks could kill...

JJ was flashing her eyes with hatred, kind of like when a cat's pupils dilate as a signal that they're ready to attack. It looked like she was, but to Hotch's surprise, Emily tugged at her arm to sit down when the blonde was standing, she reluctantly sat back down.

"Keep your pregnant ass down!" Emily hissed at her.

Alex, Jason, Derek, and David, who were all sitting with Hotch, froze with such surprise. Hotch was usually such a grouch these days, and with no doubt the most misanthropic person on the planet, but he had never openly gossip on purpose about a specific person. He wasn't even trying to code it either. David, only for a millisecond, raised a brow at the girl, narrowed his eyes, hoping to God and wouldn't catch him. She didn't, as he looked back at his friend.

"I don't know," he says, a smirk creeps up on his face, "But you have been staring at her a lot, she stared at you too."

Hotch squinted his eyes, failing to see the amusement as his lips pressed together in annoyance. "Shut up," he says, "You just heard me complain, didn't you?"

"Yeah but you're talking about her," Derek pointed out. "-and I see you in English class. Penelope said she saw you looking at her in Trigonometry, too–"

"Penelope sees what she wants to see," Hotch interrupted, countering. Derek frowned, he disapproved of him making fun of Penelope and her quirks. But he knew that he liked her as company, though he refused to admit it.

Trigonometry was even worse, Hotch didn't even want to talk about it.

Speaking of Trig–

"Look! It's the baby reading his little math book!"

SLAM!

"Aw, what's wrong? Why don't you go cry to your mommy?" Two bullies, he was sure from his Trigonometry class, had gone up to that genius kid–Spencer something–and threw his book on the floor. Something inside of Hotch made angry, no–scratch that–it made him beyond furious. Sure, he was a little annoying, but he's just a kid. He didn't look older than ten, and the kid looked like a kicked puppy when his book was thrown. He wasn't rude to his classmates, it was more like he couldn't pick up social cues for his life, and that he was so literal to the point of being awkward.

The kid didn't deserve this treatment, knowing that more than once or twice he had helped him with a problem he didn't understand in class. He took his time out of a novel–that he read so fucking fast, Jesus– and proceeded to help him without anything in return.

"I'm...I'm just...C-Can you l-leave me alone?!" He pleaded, but the bullies laughed in response.

 _That poor little guy_... Emily was thinking, watching on with her suppressed anger, feeling extremely bad for him. She had watched the entire scene, her eyes never leaving the little boy's place. Sure, she knew he was a social outcast, definitely because of his age, but people didn't need to remind him of that. The poor thing was stammering back at them, completely terrified of these kids that were twice his size. She had seen him in trigonometry, a little geeky, but he was very sweet to her.

"L-Leave me a-a-alone!" The boys mocked him. One of them saw a nasty bruise on the side of his face. They laughed and tilted his head in amusement,

"Looks like someone took great care of him today!"

 _I need to say something_...Thought Hotch.

 _He looks so scared_...Thought Emily.

She stood up and walked over to Spencer.

As did he.

They hadn't noticed each other, it didn't matter. The kid needed their help.

"Can you two idiots leave him the hell alone?" Hotch picked up the kid's math textbook and gave it back to him.

"Pick on someone your own fucking size!" Emily then ended her statement by kicking those two in their groins.

The two bullies groaned in pain, clutching their private parts as they fell to the ground. The cafeteria fell silent at the confrontation, and that is when the two noticed each other, their heads turning simultaneously to look at each other, not stare or glare. No words were exchanged, and it looked like telepathic communication.

 _Did he say something?_

 _Did she just kick them in the balls?_

They broke away as Emily sat down next to Spencer and said, "Are you okay, sweetie?" For a second there, Hotch thought she looked genuine, maybe she was. Spencer nodded at the question. Emily gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't listen to them, they're just fuck-faces who won't get good jobs." Not used to people cursing around him, he just nodded meekly.

Now it was Hotch's turn to surprise Emily. "Do you need to go get an ice pack?" It worked. Emily thought that he looked empathetic, maybe he was. Spencer shook his head dismissively.

"No...but thanks for helping..."

"You're welcome," the two said at the exact same time. Their eyes met again, taking note of the other's features before they quickly broke away once more. This was becoming more and more frequent.

* * *

"Can you believe it? They just stood up to them in front of _everyone!_ " A girl, who was a bit on the heavy side with colorful outfits with a quirky sense of style could not stop squealing to her friend Kevin Lynch during lunch in the cafeteria the day after.

Although she was young, Penelope Garcia could say that she _loved_ Kevin. They seemed to get along so well; and everyone thought they'd be _perfect_ together. He was so cheesy, so adorably sweet. However, she hadn't missed the way his fist would curl up when Derek Morgan ever approached the two. Kevin was never very welcoming, and the hints of jealously were sprouted all over his face.

"Really?" He was nodding off again, Penelope noticed.

"Yeah! So...Aaron Hotchner–Derek calls him Hotch by the way–" At this point, Kevin blocked out her conversation as soon as he mentioned Derek's name, he didn't want to hear it.

Although she had a crush on Kevin, that's when the gossiping started; all the rumors and secrets. When everyone believed that they should be a couple, since they were always around each other, anyway. But so was she and Derek, they were best friends. Because she hung out with two guys the most; more rumors had started, and kids, she realized, could be very cruel. She doesn't even want to go into the one rumor where someone suggested, "They had threesomes every Friday in the boiler room at seven pm." Penelope had been taught at an early age on the beauty of optimism and peace–her parents were such hippies–but she loved them for it, but she hated them for it as well, for she saw both sides of the world; good and bad, great and evil...

Penelope would distract herself from all the bad, by replacing it with all the good. She had always known that she had been a little odd; with her extravagant outfits and her other quirks; but she considered it a good thing, not at all freaky or abnormal, but unique. Whenever she'd see or hear anything bad, she'd maybe buy a new outfit, or add a new–what others would say–unusual decoration to her room. It's not like she cared; it made her happy.

So when she saw that sweet little boy named Spencer Reid get bullied the other day, she immediately felt bad that she didn't say anything like Hotch and that Emily girl did. It reminded her of those rumors thrown in her direction; it pained her to see anyone else go through that, and JJ was the only girl that stuck by her side through it all. Yes, Kevin and Derek were there, but sometimes she wanted girl talk. The little boy was faced with people twice his size it was unfair. Spencer was just so adorable! You could just hug him!

Penelope had an idea.

She was going to have a Halloween party soon.

It was simple, really. After all, a Penelope Garcia party was a party that _cannot_ be missed. She was going to invite a bunch of people, like that new Emily girl and the adorableness that was Spencer.

...and she was going to kiss Kevin Lynch.

One of these things are probably not related.

* * *

"Hi...my name is Ashley Seaver, I'm a freshman, and I'd like to join the cheer squad." The petite blonde's words were said cheerfully and with confidence, although Ashley Seaver would be described as 'abnormally shy' from anyone who knew her. But she took gymnastics, she was a cheerleader in her old middle school because she loved the art and fitness through movement. Next to her was Elle Greenaway, her best friend, who also wanted to join the cheer squad. As beautiful as she was, she was the most conscious about her eyes. She hated the shape of her eyes, their size, and it didn't help that when she was in middle school that her then-boyfriend broke up with her all because she had "fish eyes." She was the opposite of Ashley in almost every way. She was not shy, and her hair was dark while Ashley's was blonde. Elle was more on the wild side while Ashley was more careful.

"Okay," Cat Adams, the new cheer squad captain said. If Haley was considered an alpha bitch, then Cat Adams could be described as the devil's mistress. She was, indeed, an ice queen. Cat used to be Haley's protege, being a freshman when she was a sophomore, and that's when people kind of understood why Cat was the way she was. According to those who were bullied, anyone who was using Haley Brooks as their role model was practically doomed from the start. But still—Cat took mean to a whole new level. But to those who weren't bullied mercilessly under her wrath, Cat had a personality that wasn't so mean. She was hurt, as far as they knew, but everyone knew that her dad was an "abusive prick who'd probably drink beer out of a toilet."

The girl next to Cat was also a sophomore, Lindsey Vaughn, her best friend. She was friends with Cat because she could relate. After all, they both had "daddy issues" as their stupid hippie guidance counselor would say. Lindsey's dad was in prison after he was involved in the mafia, being a hit man and all. Lindsey's eyes pierced through Elle's, intensely, "And you are?"

"I'm Elle Greenaway," she answered, "I'm also a freshman, and I wanna join the cheer squad." Cat and Lindsey looked at each other for a moment, as if they had psychic powers and could read each other's minds. Both of them gave each other curt nods before turning to the two girls.

Cat plastered a smile on her face. "Well, you're in luck. Although there's a lot of girls trying out, but since we're short a lot..." She trailed off, almost looking upset after thinking of Haley. "...I guess that we can let you two try out."

Ashley and Elle looked ready to squeal until Cat stopped them from doing so.

"On one condition," the girls paid rapt attention as the cheer captain continued, "You have to meet us at Greenbelt Gardens tomorrow after school. But there are other girls who want in too." The two freshmen looked at each other, confused. Lindsey smirked and said, "It's a nearby park from here...you _can't_ miss it."

* * *

Diane wasn't ugly, or anything close. In fact, Diane Turner was a pretty sophomore cheerleader, just not Kate-Callahan pretty. (more on her later) She was a fabulous cheerleader, but not Cat-Adams fabulous. She was a high honor roll student, just not Spencer-Reid high honor roll. She was flawed, yes, but was considered intelligent and 'smart beautiful.'

She sighed and smiled in content as her boyfriend of three years kissed her neck, feeling his smiles back and they giggled. They did this in the boiler room during their lunch period every Friday, just to keep their romance alive. Diane ensured him that this was important, for reasons that weren't the truth. She told him it was to keep their romance alive, that was true, but what she didn't tell him was that it was the _only_ reason it was alive.

Call her crazy, but her boyfriend was slipping away from her. She could feel it, and she longed to hold on to the love that they once had, and she refused to admit that things have changed, and that his feelings have changed. It was a reminder that this wasn't middle school, it was high school.

"Babe," her boyfriend whispered to her. "I love you," Something about the way he says this throws her off. Those three words he uttered so simply, yet it had the complex of something different...not a _good_ different.

He said it like he wasn't lying to her.

She whispered in his ear, returning it just as vague as he did. "Love you too, Bobby."

 _Later..._

"Ugh, freshman..." Cat says to Lindsey as she enters the latter's house. She grinned devilishly. "Time for initiation?

Lindsey smirked back. "That's the plan, right?"

"Obviously," Cat said mischievously. "Gotta make Haley proud, right?" Although she was laughing through it, intending to be high spirited, even Lindsey saw the way her eyes grew upset when she mentioned the late cheer captain's death.

"Yeah, we do," was what Lindsey says instead, getting sad herself.

"Good. If we do this wrong, she'll be rolling in her grave."

"Did you buy the ?" Lindsey asked her, making Lindsey feel like a second in command. Well, she _kind of_ was.

"Don't be stupid, Linds. Of course."

After that, the two silently began doing their assigned 'homework,' which wasn't really homework. It was the easy work that's _always_ given out in the beginning in the year, only to be surprised when the work is seemingly different and difficult.

Then they heard a frustrated groan that didn't come from either of them.

"He is the _absolutely_ the most annoying boyfriend ever to grace planet earth!" Diane exclaimed dramatically, not even bothering to knock when she entered Lindsey's house. "He is god-awful, stupid, and painfully oblivious!"

"Oh this'll be interesting," Cat sarcastically says to Lindsey. She already knew that this was about Bobby, all Diane ever did was whine about Bobby Putnam and his 'terrible boyfriend' ways. They've been together since seventh grade, and Lindsey and Cat had an ongoing bet on when those two would split. Don't get Cat wrong, she liked Diane a great deal, just not when she complained about her boyfriend.

"Who are you talking about, Diane?" Cat says, although knowing perfectly well who it was. She just wanted to pretend to be interested, which she excelled at for those past three years. Remember, Cat genuinely liked Diane. Who Cat _really_ didn't like was Bobby, who could be a total jerk when he felt like it. For the past _six_ months, it seemed, Bobby was just feeling it. Because really, according to Diane, he was a jerk through and through. But why doesn't she break up with him? Well, she was pretty convinced that she was in love with him.

"Bobby Putnam and his _stupidity_ and ignorance!" Diane continued to whine. "Oh, and his arrogance! But especially his sweet, _sweet_ lips!—"

"What did he do this time?" Lindsey said, cutting straight to the chase before she can ramble on and on about his _sweet, sweet lips._

"Oh, is today Friday?" Cat asked, ignoring the algebra questions she had to answer that her teacher gave, when the class was _actually_ geometry. Again, it was supposed to be easy. The next day, however, Cat wouldn't be surprised if it seemed like rocket science.

Diane looked at Cat like she committed a mortal sin. "Ummm, _yes."_

Knowing that was the answer, Cat went back to her homework. "That's why."

Lindsey sighed. "Diane-"

"When we were kissing," Diane interrupted, pacing back and forth in intense thought. "-and he said he _loved_ me." She emphasized, making the other two sophomores look at her, completely bewildered at the vague information she gave out.

"...And?" Lindsey drawled out, failing to see the point.

"Both of you have said 'I love you' to each other before," Cat reminded.

Diane sighed and stopped her pacing, plopping herself down on the couch across from the two. "Yes, don't you think I know that, Cat?" She paused, getting up to pace back and forth _again._

Lindsey felt herself get dizzy as she watched her. "What's different? You're not really giving us anything here, Diane."

Diane bit her lip apprehensively. "We _have_ said that we loved each other. I just, well...when _he_ said it sounded, _weird_."

"It sounded _weird_?" Cat repeated. Perhaps this one time she's intrigued with Diane and Bobby's drama. "How so?"

"Well, the _way_ he said it...the tone of his voice, It's like he's trying to say the opposite." The way Diane's eyes grew wide in fear, tension, and...well, mostly _fear_ , actually, just further proved how 'serious' this situation was. Well, according to the mind of three fifteen year old girls, it was.

Cat immediately put her homework away, she'll do it the period before geometry. "Are you saying he doesn't love you?"

"God, I hope not," Diane shuddered, freezing up at the horrid thought. "But, I think he's...confused. I mean, he's a _jerk_ , but...he _always_ told me he loved me in a specific tone, yet this one is much different, and..."

"What kind of tone?" Cat pressed.

"His tone was more _romantic_. I don't really know, Cat. It just has this certain spark. Just, when he said it this time, I didn't feel a spark."

"Maybe it's not him," considered Lindsey. "Maybe _you_ feel differently, and your mind is stating otherwise."

"No," Diane said firmly, as if that idea was the worst thing in the world. "We've been together forever, how can I _not_ love him?"

Lindsey hesitated for a bit. "Three years is an awfully long time to be with someone. Maybe he's getting bored, or that he wants to move on," she paused to see the distraught look on Diane's face. "But that doesn't mean I'd give up all hope," reassured Lindsey.

"Does it _really_ sound like a bad thing if you two break up, though?"

"Cat!" Lindsey gasped, horrified.

"What?" Cat exclaimed, feeling like she was getting reprimanded for being honest. "Like Diane said, he's a total jerk. And, really, Diane? Do you _want_ to be with a jerk?"

"I love him," Diane stated, sounding very confident. She wasn't very confident, however, when she said this: "But I don't know if he loves me."

* * *

Spencer spent his lunch in the library opposed to the cafeteria. Things would probably be safer that way, even though he knew that no one would ever mess with him for while since those two people stood up for him the other day. In every single one of his classes, he heard the whispers and stares meant for his direction, but once he made eye contact, those stares quickly vanished and whoever it was went back to their work. Right now, he was stimulated and relaxed with the comfort of books surrounding him.

He almost didn't notice someone sitting across from him.

"Is this seat taken?" The girl asks worriedly, as if she were afraid that she had offended him in some way. Her voice, her sweet little voice was very chipper, but not to the point of being overbearing and annoying. "Excuse me?" Spencer finally looks up to see a girl not too much older than him, most likely a sophomore by the looks of it. She had wavy brown hair in a ponytail, with bangs in the front, giving off a vibe of goodness and innocence. The two lose curls that framed her face reminded Spencer of a fairy.

Spencer took one last look at her before going back to his book, nothing thinking much of it. "No." His answer is short and to the point, which made the girl grin eagerly and sit across from him. She caught the cover of his book and smiled.

"Sir Arthur Conan Doyle," she says. "He's my favorite author."

Surprised, Spencer looked up from his book to face her again. "Really?"

She giggled and held her finger up, beginning to quote something. "It is a capital mistake to theorize before one has data. Insensibly one begins to twist facts to suit theories, instead of theories to suit facts."

Spencer found himself smiling for the first time in a long time. "As a rule, the more bizarre a thing is the less mysterious it proves to be. It is your commonplace, featureless crimes which are really puzzling, just as a commonplace face is the most difficult to identify."

"The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes," she noted, knowing where that quote was from like the back of her left hand. She nodded in approval. Then she giggled again, forgetting to introduce herself. She held her hand out. "My name's Maeve Donovan, by the way." Spencer had these things about germs—he believed that it was spread so easily through handshakes, that it was safer to kiss. But, mind you, he's eleven, and he was still in that stage where he thought kissing was icky, but that'll change in time.

He guessed this time he could make an exception for his handshake rule. "Spencer Reid."

* * *

 **A/N: This is literally the shortest chapter that I'll ever write for this fic. Seriously though. My chapters will always be over 4k words.**

 **Nonetheless, please review!**


	4. Little To No Hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds :-)**

 **A/N: To deal with the Spencer and Maeve situation, the latter will have turned fourteen in July instead of fifteen, even though she _is_ a sophomore. Now, you can say: Sam! Just make her a freshman! Trust me: Maeve _needs_ to be a sophomore for this. She isn't strictly there because of Spencer. Yes, Spencer is a chunk of her story-line (C'mon, have you _seen_ the show?) and things will happen, but I just don't think a relationship between a twelve year old and fifteen year old is appropriate. (Twelve and fourteen is still risky, but I'm willing to try it since Maeve and Spencer will connect deeply prior) It's especially risky since a twelve year old normally shouldn't be dating, and it's someone like Spence who's still awkward with friendships. But I believe, I _personally_ believe, that if he had made friends with older kids (like in this fic) he'd experiment with dating and other things he's exposed to in high school. (But more on that later)**

 **Another thing, I know people are pissed because I made JJ pregnant in this story. I think it's an important topic, but it won't be for long until she has her baby. She's seven months along now, and I didn't want to be cliche and do the "Who's the father" thing.**

 **Hazing is in this chapter. This is where things turn a little.**

 **It's not like I didn't warn you guys of these things.**

 **Reviews are fabulous, don't be afraid to do so!**

* * *

 _Previously: Emily and Hotch get off on the wrong foot but unknowingly band together to stop Spencer from getting bullied. Penelope is planning a Halloween party to win Kevin's heart. Spencer connects with a sophomore named Maeve Donovan who shares his interests of literature. Diane doubts her boyfriend Bobby's love for her. JJ is a junior that's seven months into her pregnancy and Will LaMontagne is the father. New freshmen Ashley Seaver and Elle Greenaway want to be on the cheer squad that's been taken over by resident mean girl Cat Adams after Haley's death._

 **Chapter Four:** **Little to No Hope**

Penelope got Spencer a little gift. She knew it wasn't much; just a stuffed animal, but she gave everyone stuffed animals; it was her thing. It was her a token of her friendship, or hopefully, the start of one.

Penelope had in her hand a stuffed kitten, which she was going to give to Spencer because, come on, he looked so adorable like a little kitten! She had slowly stood up from her table and took a glance around the cafeteria to find his face. She did find him, a smile slowly crossing her face as she saw the kid reading his book, without anyone bothering him. Good. She was about to approach the boy, until a hand grabbed her–

"Where are you going?" Kevin didn't sound controlling; mainly curious and naive, because he was most likely not listening to what he was saying. Penelope took her hand out of his gently, giving him a look.

"I told you that I was going to give this to Spencer," she says, holding the stuffed kitten, still keeping an eye on the eleven year old to see if anyone would even dare to hurt him. Kevin apparently tried looking in her direction, clearly confused.

"Who's Spencer? Is he new?" Penelope sighed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes on front of him. If he wasn't so cute...

"He's a potential friend, he was the one that was getting picked on, I was just telling you about it, with Hotch and Emily. Derek was the one who told me–"

"Oh, yeah yeah yeah," Kevin interrupted, quite rudely. "You were just telling me about the kid." Penelope pretended not to be phased, as she pressed her lips together in obvious annoyance, but she knew Kevin wouldn't have noticed.

"Right, I'm going now."

"Yeah, okay," he says dismissively. Penelope strolls over to see the boy engrossed in a novel, flipping a page after a few seconds, and then going on to another. She was sure that the kid was so focused that he hadn't noticed her approach him. After a while, Penelope spoke up.

"Hey Sugar?" The pain that Penelope felt when that little dear flinched and looked up to face her with wide innocent eyes; it nearly shattered her heart into pieces. Spencer was confused by the affectionate nickname, and was more confused by this girl's unique sense of style. It was so...colorful. How has she not gotten trampled over yet? Oh right, her name wasn't Spencer Reid.

"Y-Yes? Who are you?"

Penelope gave him a warm smile, trying to show him that she meant no harm. "My name's Penelope, and I wanted to give you this!" She held out the toy kitten for him to take it, and Spencer merely stares at it as if he expected it to blow up once he touched it.

"I...I don't know if I can take this–"

"Nonsense, sweetie, I give this to all the freshmen." Spencer just couldn't let it go, he couldn't trust her after the past incident he had in the cafeteria, although his gut was telling her that she was safe and had motherly instincts. After all, he's made friends with Maeve. Too bad she wasn't here today.

Penelope frowned, "I want to be your friend." Now, she sounded hurt. She knew she was overly sensitive, but he deliberately wasn't taking the kitten, even Hotch took her gift, and he was well...cynical, which she knew was an understatement.

"What's your motive?" The boy murmured so quietly that Penelope almost hadn't heard him, and she really wished she didn't. It hurt that he was so distrustful of others, no doubt due to severe bullying he had no choice but to endure on his own.

Penelope sighed and began to explain. "One of the people who defended you the other day...I'm really good friends with him." Okay, that wasn't the complete truth, but she knew she had to get him to trust her, the kid was skittish and terrified enough as it is, "I didn't do anything to stop those bullies like he and Emily did...So I wanted to give this to you." Inside, Spencer felt this rage building up in his fragile body, and he wanted to feel guilty, for feeling this way toward someone who was being so sickeningly sweet, he hated being babied. Plus, a stuffed animal? Sure people were older than him but he didn't need to be reminded of it 24/7, his eyes flashed at her.

"I don't want your pity," he snapped lowly, "I've suffered enough, so please leave me alone now. For your sake and mine, I don't want anyone to hurt you for being seen with me." Penelope was taken aback, and she tried to hide the hurt from her voice,

"It wasn't pity," she says softly, pretending not to be bothered by the way Spencer snapped at her, "I just wanted to be your friend..."

"Don't!" Spencer snapped again, "You'll end up being hurt!" Penelope swallowed a dry lump in her throat, she eyed the book that he was reading with welled up tears in her eyes. She looks at him and says,

"I like Doctor Who too..." Then she ran off, refusing to cry in front of the twelve year old. Spencer watched as she ran off, he knew that he probably made her cry, he tried so hard not to feel guilty about it. He felt, however, that it was for the best. He couldn't stand to see someone so sweet suffer if she stood by his side.

It was bad enough that Maeve was his friend and was probably going to regret talking to him.

He was still alone.

* * *

The bleachers on the football field were great for people to actually watch sports, but it was used more for people to avoid their problems, or to avoid class, or it was to avoid the people. Either way, Penelope Garcia had now become a new visitor to the bleachers, and was thankful that no one else could see her breakdown like this. Penelope let the tears escape, the ones that had been threatening to fall since her confrontation with Spencer in the cafeteria.

She wasn't really crying because of pain she felt; it was because of trying to imagine Spencer's pain. So cold, so sad, so miserable. It wasn't like Hotch's coldness, at least he had the seniors or Derek to turn to, or even herself once or twice, Spencer had no one. From what she could observe, he had the comfort of his books, but she knew herself that only books could do so much. She knew as a person, that people needed people. Social interaction was important to her, which was why she remained bubbly and cheery; because she doesn't want to lose closeness to a person.

She tried putting herself in Spencer's shoes, and she couldn't help but speculate that the little boy was a lot more troubled than he had let on. He seemed like the type to conceal his own emotions by using his intellect, much like a defense mechanism. Although it was none of her business, she felt his home life wasn't good, as she found him staying at the library after school which didn't go unnoticed by her. She saw the way his face would drop when the librarian announced that she was closing up. He dragged his feet home, and she noticed nobody was outside waiting for him, not even a parent.

How? How does someone go through their life day by day feeling so alone?

She couldn't do that.

"Hey baby girl, what's up? What are–Penelope?" Derek now stopped his casual flirting with her once he saw the state she was in, he had rarely called her by her first name unless something was seriously wrong. He had known something was wrong when she was not the first person to greet him by the door of their Spanish class that they had together, and he heard from other people by asking around to find out where she was. Luckily, he had found her in time, "Penelope, what's wrong? Cutting class isn't you at all." He immediately sat next to her on the bleachers and put his arm around her shoulders, his eyes growing in concern.

"Spencer...stuffed kitten...didn't want it..." She began to explain the whole exchange between her and Spencer, and saw his eyes flaring each time she mentioned him snapping,

"That scrawny white boy did what?" Derek was now comforting a crying Penelope, something he had seen way too often. He understood, though, since he always took the time to listen to her, as he knew how much of a sensitive person she was, with a heart made of pure gold.

"Derek...he's all alone, he has no one...He's kind of like Hotch, but...Hotch has friends. Did you notice those bruises? He's getting his ass kicked everyday...I'm not crying because he snapped...I'm crying because he's in pain and I don't know how to help..."

"Shh, baby girl, breathe." He consoles her gently, enveloping her in a hug, "I know it hurts, but if he doesn't want help–"

"No!" She shouted, pulling away from him, "I won't accept that, he needs love! He needs affection! If he's been starved from that for so long then..." She cuts herself off, exasperating a sigh, "I don't want him hurt...I just want to give him a hug, you know?"

"That's what I love about you, Pen," Derek says softly, "You're such a good person. That's why you're one of my best friends, you're not crying for yourself, but because of other's sadness, and I find that beautiful."

"He needs someone," Penelope sobbed, resting her head on Derek's shoulder as she cried. All Derek could do was offer soothing words and reassurances while rubbing her back in circles.

They never went to Spanish class that day.

* * *

 _Wait, so she's not evil?_

 _Wait, he isn't a heartless asshole?_

These thoughts have plagued both Emily and Hotch; as their eyes had met a lot more during the classes that they had together, which were English, Trigonometry, and Science. All of them were listed as honors or AP classes, as the two were both on the honor roll. Hotch was surprised that she was; at first, with her attitude and her possible deteriorating mental state; but then he realized that all of those goons in their classes together were the same way, she was just as moronic and selfish as them.

But then he realized he wasn't so sure about that last part after Emily stepped in to assist Spencer, by kicking those two morons in the groin, and normally Hotch would say that such behavior was uncalled for and childish, but he felt like they deserved it.

Plus, it really turned him on.

It was an odd thought.

Things seem to get from interesting to perhaps, even more interesting, when their AP biology teacher decided to include lab partners. It was very cliché, a boy and a girl being paired up together to hopefully ensue a wondrous yet sappy romance, resulting in a marriage by the end of the year. Stuff like this made Emily and Hotch want to vomit.

"Mr. Hotchner and Ms. Prentiss," the science teacher said, "Why don't you two work together?" Emily snorted. It was a fact that the entire school saw how she and Hotch defended Spencer, did it make some teachers think that they were friends? Or even some stupid power couple that saved all the bullied kids to help the community like those superheroes on TV?

Whatever. She'd work with him, it's not like she had a choice in the matter.

At first, they did not speak to each other for the first ten minutes on their assignment together. They were filling out their worksheets separately, one ignoring the other. It wasn't until Emily was getting flustered by the minute, with the constant hair twirling and the fact that she hadn't moved her pen in over three minutes.

Wait, why was Hotch keeping track of that?

"Need help?" Hotch knew that he shouldn't have spoken up when Emily turned to face him with an icy glare.

"What makes you think I'd need your help?" she sneered at him, with her eyes as daggers.

Hotch pretended not to mind, as he shrugged his shoulders and answered truthfully.

"You're twirling your hair, it's a sign of nervousness...and you look stumped, to be fair."

Emily crossed her arms, making herself look so damn immature and childish, "Well I'm not 'stumped', as you put it. I don't need your help, I'm not as dumb as you think I am." Hotch now directly confronted her, his eyes had left his worksheet and fell on her,

"I never said that, but I can see that your back to your old self." Well, damn. Emily was finding herself to believe that Hotch wasn't as cowardly as she initially thought.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

Hotch put his pen down.

"Just for a moment the other day," he started off, remembering the events of the cafeteria as they flooded back into his mind. "I had thought that you weren't as selfish as you made yourself out to be, turns out I was wrong." Emily was glaring as Hotch picked up his pen and began to work like what he said wasn't cruel. She wasn't going to let him get away with this so easily.

"...And just for a moment the other day I didn't think you were a callous sociopath." Hotch had tried to not attract attention, because he felt like in no time that he was going to start shouting at her.

"Then why did you defend him?" He found himself getting angrier and irritated, as did she.

"Why did _you_?" She countered back, she refused to back down. She watched as Hotch took a deep breath with his jaw clenched tight. He glared at her before saying, "Because he's some kid. It was the right thing to do. I'm not some monster as you perceive me as, though there are days where I feel like I am, but that's none of your business!" Emily glared back at him, before nodding in approval before saying,

"Same," Hotch was now confused by that one word she said, in which way was it the same? She had no idea how he felt, since she didn't know him, since she judged him. He was about to say something, but Emily cut him off, "I did it because it was the right thing to do. I'm not as selfish as you think I am." Now, everything was beginning to click. Nodding with understanding, he went back to his work, she did the same. After a while, he felt someone lightly tap his shoulder, he faced the direction of where it was coming from, which was from an almost vulnerable looking Emily.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking at him, not glaring, "Can you actually help me with this?" Finally. Hotch was waiting to see a trace of vulnerability on her face for a long time, wanting to see her break because she was so unbearably annoying. Something changed in Hotch's heart, when her voice was breaking; pleading was more like it, it tugged at him. Now that she finally showed a little bit of vulnerability, he was supposed to be happy! But no, this was pity, he took no pleasure from the fact that her wide brown eyes looked so insecure.

Hotch glanced over at her paper to see what the problem was, "Organisms are linked by lines of descent from common ancestry." Emily quickly wrote the acquired information down quietly, with no snarky comment back. Instead, she gave him direct eye contact, and damn it, it hurt Hotch to see her looking like a wounded bunny as she said, "Thank you."

She seemed so modest and grateful, but she looked so guilty, as if she felt bad for all of her judgments made on him. Hotch felt the same way too, As maybe this girl wasn't bad as he originally thought, and that she wasn't selfish. That's when Hotch realized he was feeling something warm in his heart, it made him remember that he even had one.

He didn't like it one bit.

* * *

I'm right behind you, baby girl..." Derek said, eyeing the small boy that was sitting in the same seat as yesterday in the cafeteria. Penelope had noticed that he was reading a different Doctor Who book, although she swore he was at the beginning of the other one yesterday. Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I don't know. What if he snaps again?"

"Then, I'm sorry. It's his loss. You tried everything, and if he doesn't want your friendship, it's on him." Penelope sighed and rubbed her temple with the palm of her hand. She was so entirely grateful for Derek coming with her to befriend Spencer, she reminded him endlessly that he didn't have to, but his response was, "What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't help my baby girl out?" Penelope laughed for a minute before a thought came into her mind,

 _Why isn't Kevin helping me?_

She brushed that thought to the side and proceeded to approach Spencer, as he burying his small face into the novel as usual. Derek was following her, behind her through all of this. She took a breath when she got at his table,

"Spencer," Penelope said, appearing slightly stiff. Spencer put his book down and stared wide eyed at Derek before looking at Penelope again and saying,

"What I did to you was so wrong...but please don't make your boyfriend beat me up...I'm so sorry, Penelope."

Oh, god... his eyes...

Penelope was right, was Derek's thought. This kid had it bad, so so bad. She wasn't kidding or exaggerating when she said that this kid was in pain. His eyes said it all, there was no light, there was no hope, it was like the life was sucked right out of him like a vacuum cleaner. This was because of years and years of torment by cold-hearted, jealous people. Derek's presence was now reminding him of those bullies with his build; and he honestly meant no harm. He was here for moral support, for Penelope, but now he understood why Spencer was so defensive, now he understood why Spencer snapped at her. He was trying to protect her.

Wait, did he just call him Penelope's boyfriend?

"I'm not her boyfriend and I'm not going to beat you up," Derek said, keeping his voice down, "My name's Derek, I'm a friend of Penelope's." Spencer gave him a shy little wave. Spencer immediately knew what this was all about, but introduced himself anyways to be polite.

"I'm Spencer," he says, now his attention is on Penelope, "I'm really sorry that I did that to you...You're just...so nice. I couldn't imagine what would happen if the jocks at this school picked on you."

"From now on, we couldn't imagine what would happen if the jocks picked on you," Derek says seriously, "They're not gonna mess with us, and they're not going to mess with you. We've got a whole freaking army that's ready to back you up. You got that, Kid?" Spencer looked a little doubtful at first, until he made direct eye contact with the two–that looked so much like a couple–and saw that they weren't kidding. He nodded slowly, and Derek gave him a smile, "Great, now take the damn stuffed kitten. Penelope worked hard on that." Spencer raised his eyebrows in surprise as he took the stuffed kitten.

"You make stuffed animals?" Penelope smiled at his curiosity.

"Yep! My mother taught me! Friends?" And finally, Derek and Penelope saw a ray of hope on Spencer's face in the form of a smile as he said,

"Friends."

"Spencer!" That giggly voice that Spencer knew well after only a day made him smile. Derek and Penelope watched as Maeve Donovan trotted over to sit across from him in the cafeteria. "Did you miss me? I was rather sick...I'm sorry." Derek and Penelope saw the way Spencer blushed. Maeve noticed the two juniors just then. "Oh, hello. I'm Maeve Donovan." She stuck her hand out for Derek to take, which he did. " Derek Morgan." When they let go, she held it out for Penelope, who shook her head.

"Hugs is what I go for!" She says cheerily, wrapping Maeve in a hug. "We can all be friends, no?"

"It's nice to know Spencer has other friends he can count on," Maeve said with a chuckle. "Any friend of Spencer is a friend of mine."

Spencer felt he can hold on a little longer.

* * *

A high pitched whistle spread throughout the park.

"C'mon you freshman sluts!" Cat shouted through a bullhorn, with dark intentions ahead. She remembered doing this as a freshman. She remembered Haley yelling through the bullhorn as she was tied up against a tree in the park with Lindsey. But now, the ones being tied up were Ashley and Elle, amongst what those two could assume, were other freshman girls. All of them were looking horrified that this is what it took to get into the cheer squad. What was even more depressing is that people from the school stood by and watched, some even found it amusing.

"You want some of this?" Lindsey asked with a smirk, as she got a pitcher and made sure it got into Elle's mouth. She used her other hand to pour the alcohol into the pitcher. Elle choked when the bitter taste entered her throat, but Lindsey wasn't letting her spit it out. "Swallow, it! Don't spit it up you whore!" Elle swallowed the alcohol, it's taste burning the back of her throat. Ashley was crying as she was next, swallowing the alcohol reluctantly.

Cat didn't care. She was longing to do this to someone now. She finally got her chance when those gullible freshmen wanted a place in her cheer squad. They wanted it? That was fine. But they had to fight for it. If they have to take a hazing for it, then that's what you did. "...We're just getting started! Don't cry you freshmen babies! You're weak!"

She faced Lindsey. "Cut them loose." Lindsey did so, bringing a pair of scissors so the girls were no longer tied to the tree, falling into the ground from exhaustion. Cat wasn't having any of it. "No, no, no! We didn't say you can rest, you little bitches get up! Get up!" She yelled through the bullhorn while the girls groaned and stood up, their footing awkward.

"I hate her sometimes..." Alex whispered to Jason and David about Cat, with a shake of her head as they watched the hazing go down. "Wasn't she a freshman three months ago?"

"Haley did the same thing," David defended. "It was bound that Cat was going to do it too."

"Haley didn't shove alcohol down her throat," Alex spat out in disgust that David was okay with this. "Cat is demonic, she's doing this for pleasure."

Jason rose an eyebrow. "And Haley didn't? C'mon, Alex, even you knew how she was."

"Air raid!" Cat screamed at the top of her lungs. Lindsey blew the whistle as all the girls got down on the concrete floor as quick as they could. "That was horrible you slut girls, you freshmen sluts! Get back up and let's run it again!" Her voice boomed throughout the park. "Air raid!" Lindsey blew the whistle again and the girls repeated the action.

"If we were in World War ll we'd be dead because of you stupid freshman bitches. Get up, get up, get up!" Cat yelled at maximum volume.

"Freshman hazing?" Alex, Jason, and David turned around to see Derek, followed by Penelope, Spencer, and Maeve. The trio of seniors nod.

Jason took one look at Spencer and knew what could happen. "Hide."

Spencer's confused. "What?"

"If they see you, they're going to torture the hell out of you," David explained calmly, trying to help. "Hide." Spencer does so, hiding between the three seniors, two juniors, and one sophomore so he wouldn't be easily seen.

"I'm David Rossi, by the way."

"...This is Alex," Alex says, introducing herself with a smile on her face. The kid was pretty adorable.

"I'm Jason." Jason didn't know why, but he felt a wave of protectiveness towards the child prodigy. Maybe that's why he asked him to hide in order to avoid being humiliated by Cat and Lindsey.

"Nice to meet you..." Spencer said, trailing off as he watched the freshman girls getting flour dumped all over them. "I don't understand..." He admitted.

"You've never heard of hazing, have you Spencer?" Maeve said sadly, looking at those poor freshmen girls that were being sprayed with ketchup and mustard. "It's so degrading." She pauses, choosing carefully what to say next. "Cat used to be friends with me," she bit her lip. "Actually...we were best friends in middle school." Everyone turned to listen to Maeve's story, things just got interesting for them. This was usually how it started. Maeve cleared her throat and continued. "Cat used to be so nice. But then her dad, he's just..." Maeve trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

"We know," Alex said to her, while secretly wondering how they didn't know that Maeve was her former best friend. "Don't explain any further, please."

"Suffer sisters! Suffer!" Cat shouted at the freshman girls, almost sounding—gleeful. "Woohoo!"

Derek sighed at Cat taking pleasure of the girls suffering. "She's fucking insane, I swear."

Penelope corrected him. "Demented."

"Why was she pouring alcohol down their throats?" Spencer asked curiously, but Maeve did something that surprised him. As he was about to ask more questions that would only upset the teenagers, Maeve ruffled his hair and _hugged_ him. Spencer was not used to physical contact, and everyone else seemed surprised by the action, too. Spencer willingly hugged back, not knowing what to do really. Her hair smelled like strawberries. She didn't know why she hugged him, it was in the moment as if foreshadowing something bad happening.

Yes—that's what it was. Maeve suddenly had a vision when Cat was hazing those girls. She just looked at Spencer, who's been bullied mercilessly, from what she's heard, and would be so upset if he were humiliated in that way. She hoped to _g_ _od_ that it never happened to him.

Ashley looked directly in the face of Lindsey from the floor with fear in her eyes with what she could possibly do next. Lindsey came back with a new bag of flour. "Welcome to high school, sweetie." And that's when she dumped the flour all over Ashley.

"Can we all go somewhere else, please? I don't want to watch this. I don't want _him_ to watch this." Maeve was referring to Spencer. Maeve looked like she was near tears, and Spencer wanted it to go away so he sent a pleading look to his...friends? He guessed so.

They do what she asked in silence.

* * *

 **Yes, for the hazing scene, some dialogue was borrowed from one of my favorite movies, 'Dazed and Confused.'**

 **Again, please review!**


	5. Troubling Thoughts of the Past

A/N: Hey, thank you for the responses! As always, I love your critiques and praise, it really helps me become a better writer!

I wanted to apologize for the motorcycle story. My intention wasn't to gross you out, but explain that stories like this really do happen in my high school. This is what I meant by gossip and drama. This is a high school. People don't take these events seriously until something does happen like a pregnancy. Also sorry that Cat's a monster. But you'll find that there are even more cruel characters lurking in the distance.

* * *

 _Previously:_ _Spencer makes new friends with the help of Derek and Penelope while he gets closer to Maeve. Hotch and Emily form a connection after learning they both helped Spencer from getting bullied. Mean girls Cat Adams and Lindsey Vaughn haze the freshman girls that want to be on the cheer squad._

* * *

 **Chapter Five:** **Troubling Thoughts of the Past**

Hotch was here at _her_ grave again. This was a ritual every day now, that he would tell her about his day at school. He didn't want Haley to feel like she wasn't being included. He _always_ wanted Haley to be included. He knew very well that Haley hated not being included, how she hated not being in the center of attention. So, he planned on updating her on the latest gossip that everyone assumed he didn't hear.

He sat cross legged in front of Haley's grave and sighed at the sight of it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter and a cigarette. He easily lit the cigarette like he had many times before and inhaled, holding it between his middle and index finger. He smiled and gestured the cigarette to Haley like she could see it from the grave.

"It's your favorite brand," Hotch says casually, letting the smoke escape between his lips that he held in for a while. "Parliament." He inhaled the cigarette once more, taking a long drag. He wasn't really a cigarette kind of guy, he wasn't much of a smoker in general. Although he was introduced to smoking by Dave at the beginning of his freshman year, he only smoked if he was with him, Alex, and Jason every once in a while. As time went by, he had started dating Haley. Then when the two started getting serious in the middle of his sophomore year, he couldn't remember a time where he didn't smoke with them.

"The freshman hazing is happening right now," Hotch said, taking another time to inhale the bitter cigarette, much like how his emotions were. "Cat Adams is taking over. I know you're proud, since you've always saw Cat as your mini-me." That was another thing. Hotch didn't particularly care for the freshman hazing, but he knew that Haley did. He could feel Haley's worry from wherever the hell she was. "She'll never be as great as you, Haley." He tried to reassure. After the cigarette was nearly done, he extinguished it and held his knees close to his chest.

"Alright, I feel awful about this. You already saw, maybe..." He trailed off, feeling guilty. "There's this girl...and I promise you, I'm _not_ attracted to her, I swear...it's that, she reminds me of _you."_ It clearly hurts when he admitted that to her grave, swallowing a nervous lump in his throat. "Emily Prentiss. She's brand new. I...I don't know what to think of her. She's gotten used to our school's drama and such, but there's always something new. You know that all too well..." He let out a sigh, wishing he had another cigarette right now.

He started playing with the lighter. "And everything's just... _changing_ at Quantico High. JJ Is going to have her baby soon, Penelope's famous Halloween party is coming up, Cat's in charge of the cheer squad. Did you know we have a resident genius now? Yeah, he's eleven. Derek and Penelope said he'll be twelve soon three days before her party. And the freshmen are very...unusual from what I hear."

"I don't know," he says, getting up from his position.

He stopped playing with the lighter.

He heard Haley's voice in his head saying, " _You're wasting juice._ " Hotch pockets the lighter and wipes the tears that had fallen along time ago, that he was only realizing this second. He kissed his own fingers and let it linger on Haley's grave.

"It could only be you."

* * *

It's been a year.

Emily curled up against the bathroom wall with her knees drawn to her chest, as if she was trying to protect herself from something that she should've done along time ago. Although she chose to have an abortion last year, it didn't change the fact that it still hurt whenever she thought about what could've been.

She thinks of JJ, who she should've been more like. With days like these, Emily wished she could keep her baby like JJ was planning on doing. Emily could've had a son or a daughter, she blew the one chance she could actually have of having a child. She hated herself most nights before she'd go to sleep, wondering what could've been.

Then the next morning, she would remind herself like she always did, that she made the right choice. She'd walk into school with her head held high, giving smiles so fake not because of cattiness, but because of the pain and intense war that was going on in her head.

She's heard of girls who'd slash their own wrists because of things like this.

She's heard of girls who'd throw themselves off of roofs because of things like this.

She's heard of girls who'd purposely get into a car cash because of things like this.

She's heard of girls who'd do much, much worse. And as tempting as it was, Emily would never be that girl.

Not now.

Not ever.

* * *

Elle and Ashley sat in the park bewildered, long after the hazing was over. They were almost positive that they were intoxicated, their eyes glazing over due to the amount of alcohol Cat poured down their throats from a pitcher. The two freshmen were drenched in ketchup, mustard, and flour. Sure, Cat and Lindsey told them now that they made it on the team, but the humiliation out there was awful. One of the other sophomore cheerleaders, Diane Turner, made them lift up their shirts slightly so she could circle their "fat" in red markers.

"I'm not fat, Ashley. Right?" Elle asked doubtfully, looking at her stomach that had a large red circle over it. "Please tell me I'm not fat." Ashley sighed and got up from the ground, holding her hand out for Elle to take, which she did.

"Elle, you're the farthest thing from fat," Ashley answered.

Elle shuddered at her messy clothes, the smell of ketchup making her feel uneasy. "How are we going to get this _off?!"_

"Why don't we go to my place?" Ashley suggested, hating the feeling of mustard in her bra. "My mom's not home and we can shower there to get rid of this junk."

Elle nodded. "It's better than my place," she points out. Ashley knew very well that this was true, which was why she suggested her own place over Elle's. With Ashley, it was just her mom and her. It's weird that your dad is a serial killer in jail who couldn't control his urges on innocent people. Still, even with that in mind, her home was more stable than Elle's. Elle on the other hand, has an uncle who's a recovering alcoholic who was her legal guardian. He took Elle in when she was six, her mother had died, and her father was never in the picture and didn't want to take Elle.

With that being said, Ashley nodded in understanding and grabbed Elle's hand while running to her house, hoping none of them would be seen by any passerby. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice as the girls slipped into Ashley's house. "Do you wanna shower first?" Ashley asked her best friend. Elle nodded slowly, not saying anything.

"You know where the towels are, and I'll let you borrow my clothes," Ashley said casually. Elle nodded again, mouthing her thanks to Ashley before heading to the bathroom. Not too long after Elle was finished did she switch places and jump into the shower. When Elle was dressed into Ashley's clothes, she sat on Ashley's bed and curled against the bed frame.

Sometimes, Elle wished her life was normal. Although one could argue that no one's life was normal, she felt like she was the only one who's father walked out on them at a young age, that she was the only one that was going through stuff. She knew very well that her own best friend had her fair share of daddy issues, and that not everything was all puppies and rainbows. Elle missed her mom, at least Ashley had hers. All Elle had was her stupid uncle with his inconsistency when it came to recovery.

She snorted. _Recovering alcoholic, my ass._

Elle reached into the bag she brought with her and took her uncle's flask that she stole. She took a swig of it and winced at the bitter taste. Ironically, Elle knew that she should hate alcohol. Her uncle was addicted, and Cat and Lindsey shoved it down her throat. Truthfully, she liked the feeling of relaxation that came with it, and it was the only way she felt she could deal with all the shit that's being thrown her way.

"I swear, if we're on the cheer squad, the schedules for rehearsal are ludicrous, it's like sisterhood." Elle heard Ashley say as the shower faucet screeched abruptly. "Ow, shit!" Elle heard Ashley exclaim. "I've gotta tell my mom to get that fixed." Minutes later, Ashley came back into her room dressed with her hair still wet. She gasped and snatched the flask out of Elle's hand. "Elle, what the hell!? Your uncle is going to kill you, and my mom is coming home soon!"

Elle pouted with a roll of her eyes. "C'mon, Ashley. Live a little." She easily snatched the flash back from her, taking a longer drink this time. Ashley sighed as Elle did this, but nevertheless curled up next to her. When Elle finished, she smirked when she saw Ashley have that distant look in her eyes. Elle passed the flask over to her. "I know that look." Ashley took the flask reluctantly but took a swig of it nonetheless.

"I know you, Ashley," Elle said, rather darkly as the other girl passed the flask back to her. "Just remember that." Ashley looked at her cryptically, knowing that something was on Elle's mind. The blonde shrugged, it didn't matter now as the two girls continued to pass the flask back in forth in silence, lost in their own troubling thoughts.

* * *

JJ was at her boyfriend's place, looking into a book for baby names.

"JJ," Will said lovingly, trying to distract her from the book by kissing her neck. She scowled at him, brushing her boyfriend aside as she tried to get her attention back to the book. "JJ, do we have to do this now?"

JJ flipped a page in the book, scanning the names quickly. "Yes, we do. I'm due in two months."

Will smirked and tried to kiss her neck again. "We have two months, babe, I rest my case."

JJ brushed him off once more in reaction. "We're not going to wait last minute for our baby to be born. Help me with this." Will knew that once JJ made her mind up, she made her mind up. Sighing, Will snuggled closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders as he glanced over the book.

"Look," JJ said, pointing to a name. "How about this? I've always liked that name for a girl."

" _Shirley?_ " Will asked incredulously, making a face. "That sounds like a name of a sped. Our baby is not a sped."

"I don't understand you," JJ said, facepalming. She flipped to another page and pointed to another. "This name for a boy? _If_ it's a boy?"

"If it's not a boy then I'm leaving you."

"Oh that's funny," JJ said sarcastically as Will began to laugh at his own stupid joke. "But seriously, Will, is Christian a good name?"

Will shrugged. "I don't know, JJ. I'm terrible at names."

"That's why we're doing this now," JJ said cheerfully as she pecked her boyfriend on the cheek. "Ooh! This one for a girl!"

"Rose," Will says, reading the name. He looks at JJ, "Babe, why didn't you tell me you wanted to name your child after your sister?" JJ's heart sank a little, thinking of Rosaline. The rumors had spread in the beginning of middle school that JJ's sister Rosaline had slit her wrists in the girl's locker room during her senior year. JJ was only eleven at the time, but it didn't make her less upset, since Rosaline was the best big sister that she could ever ask for.

"It's been five years," JJ said, growing distant as she placed a hand on her growing stomach. "I...I don't know. I can't let it be a reminder, I can't—"

Will interrupted her by kissing away her tears. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that, I thought that's what you wanted." JJ smiled weakly at his attempt to make her feel better, he knew that talking about Rosaline brought back some bad memories. "Okay...what else is there?" He says, trying to get back on track.

"Ummm..." She looks around the large book, before seeing a girl's name that caught her eye. "Here. Do you like it?"

"Arianna," Will said, thinking it over. "Hmmm...I don't know," he said honestly, scanning the names. His eyes went up at a name that caught his interests. He pointed at it, "I like this one." JJ squinted at the text that Will was pointing at.

"Henry," JJ repeated, then she began to repeat it in her head. Will smiled and leaned back. "Henry Jareau, think about it."

"No," JJ said with a shake of her head. She smiled at her boyfriend. "Henry LaMontagne-Jareau."

Will smiled.

* * *

"So," Jason trailed off to his friends, having wandering around their neighborhood aimlessly after the hazing took place. "What do you guys wanna do now?" He looked over to Alex and Dave, expecting them to have an answer. They only could shrug, and it didn't look like Penelope and Derek had answers either, looking especially clueless. Spencer was too distracted, to be honest. He frowned as Maeve was looking more and more upset over the fact that those freshmen were hazed.

"...We can go to someone's house," Spencer suggested quietly, finding it hard to keep his eyes off the troubled Maeve. "Maybe a movie?"

"Sure, that sounds cool," Dave said. "Lead us the way to your place and we can rent something out and—"

" _No!_ " Spencer shouted, almost way too loudly and way too quickly. Even Maeve was snapped out of her thoughts, and took the time to stare at him strangely, along with everyone else. Spencer took a step back to compose himself. "I...I mean, it's a mess. An-and my mom she doesn't want people over when it's messy and—"

"It's fine, kid," Derek says, still eyeing him with suspicion. "We get it. You don't have to explain yourself." Spencer felt relieved, and felt himself relax one hundred and twenty percent. Maeve knew something was up with Spencer, but she wouldn't pry. For now, at least.

"We can go to my house," she says, hoping it'll take the attention off Spencer. "We have DVDs that we can watch. My parents don't mind, since they told me they were going out."

"Parents?" Derek asked curiously. "As in plural?" The darkness behind Derek's question was not questioned by Maeve or Spencer, though the two really wanted to. Spencer especially wanted to say that he understood, but he couldn't give too much information away, or else his new friends would run away from him. As far as the others were concerned, they knew all too well about Derek's father's death in front of a robbery.

However, there were some things that Derek would continue to keep secret.

"...Yes," Maeve said, after a while of awkward silence.

"How long can we stay?" Alex asks the sophomore.

Maeve shrugged. "As long as you want... my parents are going to Lynchburg for a funeral of a distant relative and they're staying overnight." She explained.

"Alright, sweet. It's movie night!" Derek exclaimed, making the others smile.

She faced Spencer. "Do you need to ask your mom?"

Spencer shook his head. "She won't care."

 _She won't notice..._

* * *

"Ugh, this _bites!_ " Cat exclaims dramatically to her boyfriend Tobias Hankel at his house.

It was unusual how they ended up together. Long story short, they hooked up in the beginning of the summer at one of Haley's parties. That wasn't the unusual part, the unusual part was that they stayed together longer than a week, which didn't happen often during a hook up.

"The cheer squad?" Tobias asked her, beginning to kiss into her hair while they were sitting on the couch. "It's stressing you out already?"

Cat rolled her eyes. "You have no idea. Two new freshmen, and the fact that our stupid principal asks that we come up with a brand new routine." She rested her head against his shoulder. "Where is Haley when you need her?"

"Where's her _drugs_ when you need them."

"That too," Cat pointed out, groaning in distress. "God, do you have a cig? I just ran out yesterday."

"I have an e-cigarette," Tobias said, reminding her. "I told you I was going to quit cigarettes, remember?"

"E-cigarettes are for tools," Cat said meanly, making Tobias sigh. "Doesn't your dad smoke? Can't I just steal his?"

"No," Tobias said firmly, sounding very stern and almost...afraid. "Cat, you know what he's like. He'll flip out." Cat only smirked, beginning to kiss him softly in order to try coaxing him. "Cat..." But she didn't listen, only kissing him more. "Baby, I can't..."

"What the fuck is he going to do?" Cat says in between giggles. "Smack the holy spirit into me?"

 _"Yes,"_ Tobias pressed, trying to make a point. "Kitten, here—" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny e-cigarette that looked like a USB. "Let this hold you over instead."

Cat made a face at the product. "Juuls are for middle school girls." Even though she said that, she took the e-cigarette from him and inhaled, enjoying the flavor. "What is this?" She asks, french inhaling effortlessly.

"Mango," Tobias replied, taking the Juul back and inhaling a bit himself.

Cat nodded and made a note of that. "Okay then."

Tobias smirked and put the e-cigarette back into his pocket. "What, you like it? I thought you said it was for middle school girls."

"Shut up," Cat said, playfully slapping her boyfriend's forehead while he laughed uproaringly. "Okay...now let's make out before your dad gets home and threatens to crucify us."

Tobias held her close and smirked wider. "Let's." Cat wrapped her legs around Tobias' waist, her lips engaging with his. Tobias' hands were slowly working down Cat's body as their tongues clashed in a wild moment of passion. As soon as his hands touched her behind, she grinned against the kisses he placed all over her neck, feeling his hot breath against it. She ran her fingers through his messy hair, craving touch and intimacy. Cat purred much like a kitten, living up to her name. "Babe..."

"I'm here, Kitten," Tobias consoled, grinning wildly. Cat giggled while Tobias pushed Cat onto the couch with him towering over her as they enjoyed the wild and sudden act. Tobias again worked his hands down as they missed before they landed on her breasts and stopping there. Cat smirked at his boyishness, kissing him back roughly with excitement. "Don't stop," she murmured close to his ear.

Her lips always tasted of at least one of the three Cs for Cat as Tobias would call it. Cherries, cigarettes—sometimes cherry cigarettes—and Chardonnay. Right now, her lips tasted of red cherries, most likely the taste of her red lip gloss. Whatever Cat's lips tasted of, he enjoyed the bliss of his lips being honored to touch hers.

She didn't need a cigarette anymore as his hands went all the way down to her—

 _SLAM!_

The two of them pull apart faster than a fat kid chasing after an ice cream truck. A man had just entered the house, purposely slamming the door to get Cat and Tobias' attention. The man had cold piercing eyes with wild hair all over the place, with facial hair like Tobias. It was no mistake that this man was Tobias' father—Charles Hankel.

"F-Father," he stammered, looking into the murderous eyes of his father. Tobias looked over at Cat, to his surprise, looked equally as scared as he was at that very moment. Charles Hankel took two steps forward and ushered him to get up. Tobias did so, having to bring his head back in order to look him in the eyes.

"You said you'd go to church today to confess your sins," Charles said angrily, eyeing Cat with disdain. "I see you've made other plans."

"Father, no. Don't blame her. She, um...she—"

"Have I taught you nothing?" Charles spat, his anger building. Cat could only watch in horror as Charles berated him. " _Have I?!"_ He thundered, making both Tobias and Cat jump up in fright. Charles grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the ground.

"Tobias!" Cat cried out, gasping in shock as Tobias' father punched him over and over again, trying not to get overly emotional when Tobias groaned in pain. He tried fighting back, but it was no use. His father was merciless, beating him relentlessly and so hard that blood was pouring out of his nose. "Stop!" She shouted in fear. "You're hurting him, stop it!"

"C-Cat, just go," Tobias said, though it was more like pleading.

Cat felt her eyes water. "But baby—"

" _I SAID GO! I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN! GO!"_ Tobias thundered, sounding way too similar to his father's voice. Feeling completely helpless, Cat grabbed her bag and rushed out of Tobias' house as fast as she could, not looking back once.

* * *

In terms of how society views things, Maeve's house wasn't horrible, wasn't dazzling, but more basic than anything else. At least that's how it looked on the outside, a house made of red bricks and a small porch with a bench.

As they entered inside, it could be the same thing in terms of what people would consider to be exciting or not. Maeve is okay with saying that most people would think the inside of her house was bland and boring.

The floor was gray, but not gray enough to sadden you into the horrors of depression. The walls were white, but not white enough to madden you into the terrors of insanity. There was one TV, and on the side were a stack of DVDs.

"One more thing..." Maeve said, biting her lip and beginning to regret inviting her new friends over. "They're in black and white, for some reason our TV doesn't work right, I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Jason said. "If anything, black and white is more classic, even if the movie is brand new."

Spencer instead was fascinated by the house. His eyes caught some books lying around the house that he's read before, some that were his favorites.

Penelope picked up a movie. "Ooh! Can we—"

"No," the boys said quickly in unison, except for Spencer, who was very confused. He glanced at the cover briefly. "The Notebook? But those two are kissing, where's the notebook? This title is misleading." Maeve smiled at Spencer's clueless behavior when it came to popular culture. She found it adorable.

"It's a love story set in the 1940s," she explained, trying to hold back her giggles as Spencer looked even more confused.

"But...that doesn't explain where a notebook comes in!"

"No, we are not watching _ The Notebook."_ Derek says, resulting in Penelope pouting as scanning for more movie titles until one caught her eye. "Oh?! What's this!?" She grinned wildly while Maeve flushed red with embarrassment.

"I...I thought I hid it." Everyone now rushed toward Penelope to see the title of the movie and it's cover design. The cover showed four girls looking dramatically different from one another in revealing bathing suits, as well as surrounding one guy who looks much older than them while holding a gun.

"Springbreakers?" Jason asked skeptically.

Dave whistled lowly in surprise. "Haven't seen that movie in a while."

"Let's watch it," Derek suggested, but the girls looked reluctant as they gestured to Spencer. "Oh please." Derek faced the young genius. "Hey kid, how old are you?"

"I'm going to be twelve on the twenty eighth of October."

"He's old enough," said Derek, placing a brotherly arm over Spencer's shoulders. "We're going to make him have his first erection."

Maeve made a face. "That sounds so wrong."

"Derek, I adore you, but don't ever say that again," Penelope warned.

"Perv," added Jason.

"...What?" Spencer piped up, sounding like a mouse.

"Nothing, let's watch the movie," Maeve said, although she had a feeling she was going to regret her decision.

She was right.

Once they put the DVD in, all of them instantly regretted it. Thirty minutes in, it was already difficult enough to watch the movie with Spencer asking questions every two minutes.

"Kid, I swear—"

"This is _your_ fault," Maeve defended before Derek could say anything else about Spencer. "We could've watched something else, but no, you wanted to make sure _you'd_ give him his first...you know what."

"Just say the word Maeve, it's not the end of the world!" Derek exclaimed.

"Can't a girl watch a raunchy movie in peace?" said Alex, highly annoyed that she couldn't hear the movie over their shouting.

"We really should have brought popcorn," Jason noted.

"...I really don't know what's going on here," admitted Spencer.

"Look," Dave started off, trying to ease the tension. "How about we all go outside for a bit and grab a smoke?" Alex, Derek, Penelope, and Jason looked ready for that, Spencer didn't know what that meant, and Maeve was dead set against it.

"I think I'll pass," Maeve said, looking uneasy. "You're not gonna force me, are you?"

"That's not our style, sweetie," Alex says, not meanly, but kindly. "Well, that's maybe Dave's, but he's joking and teased everyone."

"You're a sophomore right?" Dave asked the girl, which made her nod curiously to where he was getting at. "Okay. And kid—" Out of instinct, Spencer's head snapped to attention. "My advice to lowerclassmen, don't let people pressure you into anything."

"He really means it," Jason says seriously. Maeve looked genuinely surprised, and Spencer just looked happy that no one has shown him the door yet. With that, everyone left Maeve's house, giving her their thank yous for letting them stay over. As soon as the door slammed shut, Spencer furrowed his brows.

"Grab a smoke?" He repeated to Maeve, still not understanding.

"That means if you want to smoke a cigarette." Spencer made a face and shook his head. Maeve weakly laughed at this reaction. "Thought so."

"Maeve," Spencer said, in a tone that was very serious. "You looked really upset before." Maeve's weak smile vanished as Spencer continued speaking, "And...And I'm not good with emotions, but I can try."

Maeve sighed and hugged him for the second time that day. She rested her chin on top of his messy hair wetting it slightly with her tears. Completely clueless, Spencer hugged back, having no idea how to comfort a girl. She sniffled and pulled away after a while. "I'm sorry," she murmured, looking away.

"Don't be. They like you," Spencer said, and it was the truth. "They were just annoyed with me and—"

"That's not it," interrupted Maeve, grabbing a tissue. "The _hazing._ It's just awful. I...I..." She stammered, choosing her words carefully. " _I was hazed._ "

Spencer did everything he could to keep his emotions inside. "Y-Y-You?"

Maeve nodded, deeply upset. "Yeah, I was right next to Cat...she was the girl who was hazing those other freshmen."

"I'm...sorry," was all Spencer could say, he didn't know what else to say.

Maeve sniffled. "They...they circled my fat in red markers—"

"You're not fat," Spencer whispered in a comforting tone that resonated 'don't-be-silly.'

Maeve ignored him. "They...made me _drink_ things that I didn't want to drink, it's...it's an initiation thing. You know what the worst part is?" Spencer stayed silent, but rested his head in her neck as a way to try to comfort her. Maeve sniffled again and got another tissue. "Cat and I almost became friends again. We...bonded over that."

"Then what happened?" Spencer pressed, her answer was a bitter laugh.

"It's complicated, sweetie," she says endearingly.

"Why can't we all be friends?" Spencer asked, and as soon as he said that, Maeve hugged him in a tighter embrace.

He would never forget the next words she said: "Sweetie, never change. Promise me, never change."


	6. Dear Significant Other

A/N: This chapter is a personal favorite of mine.

* * *

 _Previously: Hotch vists Haley's grave while Emily grieves a loved one of her own. Cat and Tobias make out until the latter's father comes home and beats him. Dave, Jason, Alex, Penelope, Derek, Maeve, and Spencer try to watch a movie at Maeve's house, but Spencer asks questions every five minutes. All of them leave except for Maeve and Spencer, which the latter comforts after Maeve admits she was hazed last year._

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Dear Significant Other,**

It was the same each year for each grade. Each class acted as a whole, whether the individual in it liked it or not. Basically, it went like this: The freshmen are navigated through terror as a wake up call into high school, the sophomores were usually dubbed as forgotten, the juniors were cramming work in last second in hopes of getting into college, and the seniors just wanted to graduate and drink in peace.

But each student that had been at Quantico High for at least a year knew one thing: They loathed the journal books.

The freshmen didn't know about it at first, but once they understood the premise, they grew to hate it really quickly. They felt they shouldn't though, since it was a way to get an easy hundred in homework. But they'd agree that it was time consuming and that everyone expected to write about the 'pain' they felt as well as the woes of being a teenager. They'd have to come up with utter bull shit to keep these teachers happy, when they all knew it wasn't going to get any better.

"It's almost going to be the end of September," The Junior Honors English teacher says, eyeing all the students in his class. "You all know what that means." The class let out a collective groan as the teacher put down a notebook in front of each student.

"Huh?" Emily asked curiously since she was brand new to the school. She looks at JJ hoping she'll fill her in, but she shook her head and said, "You'll see."

"Everyday," their teacher started off by saying, "You'll write anything that's on your mind, much like a diary. It could be a good thing, it could be a bad thing, it could be whatever is on your mind at the moment. And at the end of the week in the beginning of class, I won't look at what you wrote, but I'll check that you made an entry in front of you so your privacy will be respected."

"This isn't _Freedom_ _Writers_ ," Emily referenced loudly, much to the amusement of the rest of her classmates. Well, except for Hotch, who never so much as really smiled these days. "Why?"

"It's an easy hundred on your homework grade, Ms. Prentiss. Unless, of course, you want actual homework?" The teacher was met with a defiant glare, but said nothing. The teacher continued, "Okay, so we're settled?" The class groaned again, but no one straight up protested much like Emily did.

The bell rang, but the teacher said. "Aaron, stay after." The teacher didn't even have to look at him to feel him rolling his eyes at him. Nevertheless, Hotch grabbed his bag and went to his English teacher's desk. "Yes?" The teacher let out a sigh and went through his desk and opened a drawer. Once he found what he was looking for, he handed the notebook over to Hotch.

"A _book?_ " Hotch asked, giving him a tone that said 'you're-pathetic.' "I already have one."

The teacher ignored the rudeness. "Take a look."

Hotch glanced at the cover. His eyes popped open and then blinked multiple times, assuming this was a hallucination. When he realized this wasn't the case, he read the cover of the book.

 **xx** **Haley Brooks** **Diary xx**

~ **Sophomore Year** ~

This was Haley's journal from last year.

Hotch looked up into his teacher's eyes, almost feeling himself slip away into anger and sadness. He'd let his anger take over more than his sadness each time. "Why are you showing me this?" This teacher had some balls to show him this. Why? Was his teacher trying to make him feel like shit? To remind him of the one person who lit up his world? The one person he could never have back?

The teacher sat back, not naive to his pain. Except Hotch could argue that he was. "I know how much you cared for Haley, I would think you wanted to read it, at least it'd be better than me." Hotch, who's fist was clenched the whole time, felt it slowly relax. However, Hotch knew there was more to it.

"Haley had kept it over the summer, before she..." He trailed off, but Hotch took the hint as the man continued. "Her parents didn't want it. They claimed the last Haley would've wanted was them snooping around. They...wanted me to give it to you, instead."

He took Haley's diary from the teacher, not even muttering a thank you.

He didn't say a word.

* * *

"Let's go!" Cat screeched during cheer practice. It was hard enough that she had to deal with this journal bull shit again. They all knew about her father, but they turned the other cheek. Nobody got it. Nobody would ever understand. She could write about how her father drinks and hits, but it wouldn't mean shit to anyone.

Now, her cheer squad sucked and Tobias hadn't talked to her ever since Charles started to beat him. She was going to take it out on them. "All of you are sloppy! Faster!" She watched the other cheerleaders do the routine without her, watching carefully for any little mistakes that she could pick.

"Stop!" Cat dramatically shouted, holding her arms out for emphasis as all the cheerleaders stopped moving. "This is _horrible._ All of you are terrible, Jesus Christ! Do _any_ of you think about practicing?" All of the girls looked down at the floor in shame. "You know what? I should just cancel our sleepover!"

All the other girls gasped in fright. Meanwhile, Elle and Ashley looked very confused and out of place. "Sleepover?"

Cat smirked. "Yes, the cheer squad always has sleepovers at my place, and since you two are apart of the cheer squad, you're expected to come."

"Expected?" Elle blurted, making Ashley nudge her shoulder as a sign for her to stop. "What!? I don't wanna get hazed again." All the cheerleaders laughed aloud at Elle's straightforward attitude. Cat grinned wider, impressed by it.

"Once you get hazed, you'll never be hazed again," she explained. "One day, you two will do the hazing."

"Besides," Lindsey said on the verge of squealing. "You've never been to a Cat Adams sleepover. You don't wanna miss it."

"When is it?" Asks Ashley.

"Tonight."

 _"Tonight?"_ Ashley repeats, horrified that she wasn't told sooner.

"Is that a problem?" Cat inquired, starting to glare at her that was saying, It-Better-Not-Be.

Ashley shook her head, nerved by her glare. "No...it's that, I have to ask my mom." All the girls exchanged glances with each other, looking extremely baffled. As if what Ashley said was the most confusing thing ever said known to man.

"...You still have to ask your parents for things?" Lindsey asked, not mocking her, but asking with genuine curiosity.

" _My mom_ ," Ashley corrected, out of instinct. "Just my mom, not my dad." Cat and Lindsey both lifted their eyebrows, they knew daddy issues when they saw it. After all, they experienced it first hand.

"I'll be there," said Elle, after a while in hopes of getting the attention away from Ashley.

"Your uncle is no longer pissed about stealing his flask?" Ashley whispered, but all the girls heard it and giggled quietly.

"Ooh, someone's a baddy!" Cat cooed teasingly, making Elle smile a bit shyly, something that's very unlike her. "But yeah, I'll give you my address." She clapped her hands together and her smile disappeared. "It doesn't change the fact that all of you suck right now! From the top!"

* * *

Emily sighed and looked out the window that was next to her desk. She did not feel like working today. It didn't even have to do with the fact that Emily detested science more than anything else in the world. Then it hit her after five minutes of daydreaming; Hotch wasn't here. She just saw him in English, no?

Five minutes later, Hotch enters in late and takes his regular seat beside Emily. He still held Haley's notebook in his hands, almost clutching it to his chest as if it'll go away in a single moment.

Emily couldn't help but glance at the notebook. "Haley Brooks," she says, reading the title. Hotch meets Emily with a glare with mortifying intensity. Emily pretends not to be phased. "Who's Haley Brooks?" Hotch continued to glare at Emily, before sneering.

"None of your fucking business." He grabbed his belongings and stalked out of the classroom, despite the teacher calling out his name over and over to get his attention and bring him back in.

Emily was at loss. But for now, she's keeping this to herself.

* * *

"Mom, we're home!" Ashley called out to her mom, along with Elle trailing behind her as they entered the house. An older woman who was the spitting image of Ashley was seen sitting on the couch reading a novel.

She smiled. "Hey girls, what's doin?"

"Hey Ms. Seaver," Elle said with a smirk. She knew that if she played friendly it was most likely that Ms. Seaver would let Ashley go to the sleepover.

"So, mom..." Ashley says in a voice that was too sweet. "I know this is last minute, but my cheer captain is having a sleepover tonight and I really wanna go."

"Where does she live?" Ms. Seaver asked.

"Just a couple blocks away, I promise," Ashley said, starting to plead in order to go. "Please, mom! I'm with Elle the whole time." Ms. Seaver thought about it for a moment, before glancing at the two girls.

She caved in. "Fine. You've never lied to me, and I guess since you're in high school now..." Ms. Seaver's sentence was cut off as her daughter practically knocked her down in a gleefully near hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ms. Seaver, while hugging her daughter looked at Elle and spoke.

"Watch out for her, please."

"Of course Ms. Seaver," Elle agreed with a grin. "What are best friends for?"

Elle and Ashley had their bags packed for Cat's sleepover. Ashley didn't know why Cat bothered to invite her and Elle, since they recently learned from the hazing that freshmen were at the bottom of the food chain. Was being in the cheer squad really a one way ticket to popularity? Well, that's what it seemed like. It was funny. The same people that laughed at them during the hazing were the same people that would say hi to her and Elle in the hallways.

They both ran to Cat's house in excitement and glee, barely able to contain their squeals and shouts. They didn't care that they were probably disturbing everyone in the neighborhood. Going to a popular girl's sleepover was exciting, wicked, and unpredictable. Ashley heard her phone vibrate, she had gotten a text:

 **Cat- Meet me in the back of my house.**

Showing the message to Elle, both girls were confused. They hoped to God this wasn't another mean trick on them. Ashley was so reluctant that she suggested to Elle that they should head back to avoid possible embarrassment. But Elle insisted that they'd go, because what if it wasn't? When Elle went with her gut, Ashley went with Elle's gut as well, forgetting all about her own.

They meet at the back of Cat's house, surprised to see not only Cat, but the other cheerleaders holding their duffel bags.

"Why are we out here?" Ashley asks, almost fearfully. When she sees Cat's face, it's the first time she saw vulnerability, like she didn't want to go back into her house. All the other girls looked scared too.

"We're not sleeping over here," Cat says, still eyeing her home with disdain and misery. "I know a place, it's abandoned and no one goes there anymore. We just...can't go in _here_." She gestured to her own home. "C'mon, we have to hurry."

"Not until I know why we can't go in there," Elle asked bravely and cautiously, making sure that this wasn't some mean trick. The other girls grew sad, and Cat grew angry only for a moment, until she sighed and explained.

"My dad is drunk right now, okay? And we don't exactly see eye to eye, and he's giving us a hard time. So please," she paused to look behind her. "Can we go?" Elle and Ashley believed her for a reason and only one reason only. They understood what it was like, to have a father that was absent emotionally and physically. Elle understood alcoholism, because of her uncle looking after her. Ashley understood, because she saw the hatred in Cat's eyes when she mentioned her father, and Ashley knew what it's like to hate your own father.

Two of the girls nodded and said in unison, "Let's go."

* * *

Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan. They're considered best friends. If Penelope wasn't hanging out with her so-obvious-crush Kevin Lynch, she would be hanging out with Derek. He would always come over to her house and watch movies. Penelope's style would be John Hughes films with Molly Ringwald or classic silent films with Charlie Chaplin. Both of these preferences spoke a lot about the quirky girl's personality, not that Derek seemed to mind. Derek preferred 80s movies as well, but not those lame chick flicks. He liked Marty Mcfly, Ferris Bueller, and John Bender.

The two of them settled on The Breakfast Club, since it's a John Hughes 80s film with Molly Ringwald, and John Bender was a character. After they got to that intense scene where Bender screams "Fuck you!" to Principal Vernon after he shuts the door, Penelope couldn't hold in her secret.

"I love Kevin Lynch!" She squeaked, stuffing popcorn into her mouth.

Derek looked at her strangely, before rolling his eyes. "Really?" His voice is dripping with sarcasm, and he tried his hardest not to be annoyed. "I had _no_ idea."

"I know right?" Penelope giggled, smirking at her brilliance while missing sarcasm entirely. "I'm so good."

"Penelope, I knew."

The perky girl gasped. "What!? How?!"

"It's obvious, baby girl," said Derek. "It's been obvious since...forever. You've been hanging out with him more than me. But I get it...Kevin's a nice dude." He paused, a smirk creeping up his face. "You're going to actually make a move soon, though. That's probably why you're telling me this now."

"Halloween Party," was what she says next to Derek with a wide grin to tell him that she was planning something. When this realization hits him, he grins back.

"Will motorcycles be involved?"

Penelope playfully slapped him. "You're _still_ talking about that!? No! It'll be a simple kiss, and we get together."

"Isn't that what JJ said too?—"

"Derek!" Penelope exclaimed, earning a laugh from Derek as she crossed her arms in disapproval. "I'm not discussing this anymore! Let's watch the movie."

"Whatever you say, baby girl."

* * *

The house was abandoned, and it surprisingly wasn't that far from Ashley's house. Ashley was shocked she hasn't noticed it after living here for mine going on ten years. It, however, didn't surprise her that it was abandoned after seeing its condition. On the outside, it was rusty, plain, and had the ability of making people dark and dreary inside. The inside, however, looked far worse. The dust was nearly visible, and the cobwebs were detected in the corners. The floor looked cold and demanded, and the silence made it sound haunted.

Still, it was exciting to go somewhere new. It was their little adventure together, a new discovery. Both freshmen couldn't deny how jittery they got when it came to the quick change of plans. Being unpredictable felt good. Ashley was going to ask about the history behind it. She was also going to ask if it was clean, but Elle silently told her to be quiet, to just go along with it.

They all had to get through a broken window in order to get inside. The front door was permanently locked. So they climbed in, one by one, Ashley being the last one inside. Once all the girls were in, they spread their sleeping bags in a huge circle. Cat leaned back on her sleeping bag. "Ah, bliss." She reached into her bag, who had sneaked a bunch of snacks.

"Just your basic sleepover stuff, you guys want anymore snacks?" Elle and Ashley exchanged a glance, wondering if they should stay silent or not.

Cat looked at the two new freshmen, laughing a bit. "You know, we don't bite as much as you think we do." Feeling slightly better, Ashley took a small bag of chips and began to eat it. Cat faced the dark haired freshman. "Greenaway?"

Elle politely declined. "No thanks, I'm not hungry."

Shrugging, Cat faced her best friend. "Lindsey," she reminded gently, with a knowing smirk, "Do you—"

"You seriously thought I'd forget?" Lindsey interrupted, smirking back as she rummaged through her extra bag, hearing the sounds of glass clanking against other objects. She pulled out bottles of beer, handing it to each of the cheerleaders who instantly opened them and began to drink. Elle and Ashley were hesitant at first. The only times they really drank were from Elle's uncle's flask, never from beer bottles. After a few seconds, they brought the bottles to their lips, realizing that beer wasn't as strong as the stuff in the flask.

"So...Bobby and I are having problems," Diane started off saying, taking a huge gulp.

"I think you're just paranoid," Lindsey said.

Cat nodded in agreement. "I think Linds is right, you and Bobby have been together forever."

"Well, I think that's the point! Maybe...maybe he's _bored_ of me. He doesn't...he doesn't _look_ at me the same way he used to!"

"Are the boiler room sessions good?" asked Cat.

"Yes, they're fine, as always."

"That's all that matters," Cat concluded.

Diane sighed, beginning to move on to another topic to get the attention off of herself. "Remember when JJ wasn't pregnant?" she asked, in the mood for gossip. Ashley and Elle exchanged looks, not knowing who this JJ girl was.

"Diane, no one remembers when JJ wasn't pregnant," Cat replied with an eye roll. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a carton of cigarettes. Diane eyed the cigarettes with wide eyes.

"I thought you were quitting?"

"Yeah right. Tobias is though." Cat shoved the stick in her mouth and lit it, feeling delighted as the smoke surrounded her. "Anyways, the only three juicy things about JJ was that her older sister offed herself, that she was the only one on the soccer team that could drink more than one beer without passing out, and that she fucked Will LaMontagne on a motorcycle."

"Tobias is quitting?" Lindsey asked, taking a sip of her alcoholic drink. Cat chuckled bitterly and inhaled her cigarette again. Lindsey took one of Cat's cigarettes out of the carton. Cat tossed her the lighter as Lindsey let the smoke enter her lungs. "By the way, he hasn't been around lately, what's up, Cat?"

Cat scowled angrily, her eyes flaring madly. "Tobias' dad is being a holier-than-thou prick again." She looked at the two girls who looked mildly curious, but she didn't know what it was. Wanting to see how they'd react, she took out her carton of cigarettes and showed them to the girls, seeing if they'd take one.

"I'll pass," said Ashley, she could never get used to the smell of cigarettes, even with her mother being a heavy smoker.

Cat shrugged and faced Elle. "Greenaway?"

"It's okay, I brought my own." Much to the older girl's shock, Elle rummaged through her bag and pulled out a cigarette, holding it between her lips as she got her lighter and flicked it on the end with ease. Cat smirked in approval as Elle didn't cough from inhaling the cigarette.

"I'll be damned," said Cat, still smirking.

"...So Tobias' dad isn't being very...nice," Lindsey said, getting back to the topic at hand. Cat laughed bitterly, the stupidity of fathers amused her each time. But the girls didn't miss how she was getting not-so-secretly angry.

"What else is fucking new? And when he gets meaner, so does Tobias. I just wish he'd shove his dad's head in a freezer or something!" Silence ensued after Cat's outburst of anger.

"...You shouldn't say things like that." Everyone faced the girl who said that, Ashley, though it was more like a mutter.

"Hon, you don't get it, do you?" Cat glared at her, mocking Ashley's innocence.

"Wh-what?" Ashley stammered, while Cat lit up another cigarette.

"Quantico High is a trouble magnet, sweet pea," explains Cat, letting out the smoke between her lips with satisfaction. "You see, everyone is so notoriously fucked up in some way."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not so innocent yourself, Seaver," Cat said, thought to Ashley it seemed like she was purposely ignoring her question. "Have you listened to the shit we've talked about? Let me give you a small percentage of Quantico High is really all about." Cat put out her cigarette in an ashtray and took a breath to begin. "JJ was a virgin who fucked someone on a motorcycle and got preggers. My boyfriend's dad is a prick. Hell, _my_ dad is a drunk ass who's ego is so big that he pisses in a cup and drinks it. Your best friend smokes cigarettes and probably has some dark shit that she's going through like the rest of us." She paused, seeing the stoic look on Ashley's face. "You though, you obviously have some daddy issues."

"Why are you doing this?" Ashley said, clenching her teeth to keep her anger at bay.

"Because," Cat said, hardening her tone a bit more. "You're saying that I shouldn't say things about putting people's heads in freezers, because that's exactly what _you_ want to do, you just don't want to say it. So sweetie, you're not alone when it comes to daddy issues." Lindsey instantly looked away, feeling like intruding would be a death sentence right now.

Elle didn't seem to think that way. She put her cigarette out in the ashtray and looked at Cat with honesty in her eyes. "I...I thought Ashley and I were the only ones, really. I mean, obviously people are fucked up, but it felt like—"

"That you two were the only ones," Lindsey interrupted knowingly, confirmed when the two freshmen nodded. "Welcome to Quantico High."

"Shit doesn't get any easier," Cat muttered darkly.

* * *

 _Haley's Sophomore Diary_

 _September 17._

Hotch felt like a terrible boyfriend as he snooped.

 _Ugh, I hate journals, you know? Writing down your feelings like they'll actually be heard? And even if they are heard, will people actually care? No, I don't think so._

Hotch shuddered as he read on. _I'm going to make one thing very clear very soon, I'm not going to whine about all my feelings and complain about all the drama in my life._

And that's what everyone hates the most about these journals. They all eventually did.

 _But if you must know, Quantico High is still the same shithole that it was last year when I was a freshman. The girls still smoke in the bathroom, the boys have a betting pool over who'll get pregnant this year—I think JJ is winning, I'm not sure—and the teachers sit on their asses and expect us to learn._ Hotch shuddered again, realizing that Haley predicted JJ's pregnancy.

 _But some things are different._ _Captain of the cheer squad? Me? But, I'm only a sophomore! Whatever, that means I'll take charge of the hazing this_ _year. I remember last year when I was a freshman and the senior cheerleaders hazed me. Like that bitch Izzy Rogers. Ugh, she was captain._ _But now, her favorite little freshman is taking over as an amazing sophomore._

 _There are these two freshmen, one of them prefers to be called Cat, and the other one is Lindsey. Such sweet little things...it sucks that I have to do this. What kind of cheer captain would I be if I didn't continue the Quantico High tradition? Besides, they wanna join the cheer squad. Cat is certainly interesting. I've found my mini me, it seems. Although she seems sweet, I know wickedness when I see it._

Hotch snorted. _Boy, was she right._

 _I don't know about this year, but I'm looking forward to being with my amazing boyfriend, Aaron._

Hotch almost vomited that Haley used his name, considering that she was gone. _We've been dating for a while now, almost five months going. Now, you can call me a cliche, but I've always imagined what life would be like if I was going to live long enough. I've already said that I'm most likely not going to live past thirty._

Sixteen.

 _I would marry my high school sweetheart at the age of twenty two, become a famous supermodel at twenty three, have three kids by the age of twenty seven, and I'd live happily ever after. Except, dreams don't really come true, do they? Don't get me wrong, I love my fairy tales. But fairy tales are a facade of the harsh realities that are really out there. And as soon as I step into the world as an adult, I will become a victim to those realities._

Hotch's heart sank.

 _So that's why I'm living life as long as I can. Because soon, we're all going to die. Some of don't know when, some of us don't know how. My motto is to live everyday like it's your last. Drank to excess? Well at least they experienced the buzz. So someone overdoses? At least they experienced the high._ _I don't know if that's how I'll die, I'd like to think not, since being a drug addict sounds gross. But hey, wouldn't it be funny?_

Hotch slammed the book against the wall in frustration. He crouched down, sliding against the wall and buried his face in his hands. He punched the wall that was behind him with deep rooted anger. No one ever gets happy endings, do they?

* * *

Ashley and Elle felt like crying. Not because Cat was harsh to them or anything like that, but by hearing some of the stories that were spread during their short years at Quantico High. Some of them were downright depressing, and Ashley began to think about how Cat's words were words of haunted wisdom. Before the girls went to sleep, Cat and Lindsey told them stories about how most people hated their parents. How Child Protective Services doesn't really fucking exist, because horrible shit like abuse happens, and no one does anything about it and teachers turn the other cheek.

There were stories of teens who have mentally ill parents, and that's if you were lucky to have two parents, as in plural. How fathers and mothers have walked out on their families, and how there were suicides in families that tore some apart. The girls had not shed a tear after hearing these stories.

Then, Cat eventually got to a girl named Haley Brooks.

Cat showed Elle and Ashley a picture of the blonde perky cheerleader on her phone. She was cheer captain last year, and then she showed them a picture of her grave after she died in a car accident when she crashed into a tree. Elle and Ashley blinked back tears, feeling as if they shouldn't cry if Cat wasn't. She explained how Haley taught her everything she knew, and how to survive in high school.

Even though Haley did drugs and other stupid things, Cat told the girls that she was smart, popular, had an amazing boyfriend, and was probably going to go far in life. What the girls didn't know, was her mind was flashing back to a conversation she saw between Haley and another sophomore at the time.

"I heard someone gave her drugs before she crashed," Cat said softly, drawing her knees to her chest.

That made Elle and Ashley want to cry even more.

* * *

"We're leaving," Emily's mother says, staring her down with suspicion and distrust. "No one can come over. Stay out of trouble. Don't leave the house."

Emily resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Right."

"Don't do anything stupid," her father warned, beside his wife. "Oh, and no boys."

"What boys?" Emily replied bitterly, not looking at them in the eyes. Her parents were so clueless. There was so much that they didn't know. She was sure that they didn't know about her abortion, but she couldn't just tell them the pain she felt. They would ignore her pain, because they'd think about the fact that she committed a sin, and that they'd tell her that she'd go to hell for it.

Emily sighed dramatically, feeling completely alone in the house, both literally and figuratively. She picked up her phone and dialed the number of the only real friend she made after being in this school for a couple of weeks. "Hello?"

"JJ? It's Em—"

"Oh! Hey um, look," JJ said in the other line, sounding like she was swamped. "This is kind of a bad time, Will and I are discussing stuff with his parents...I'm really sorry."

Emily's face fell. "It's okay, it's for the baby, I guess." Like she should've done for hers. Nevertheless, the two juniors hung up on each other. She groaned in boredom, until she spotted the notebook that was given to her in English. Even if she felt it was stupid, it was better than not getting a good homework grade. She clicked a pen and began to write.

 _Emily Prentiss' Journal:_

 _I'm going to be honest, I'm really not used to this school yet. Here I am, writing in a journal as a homework assignment. Only a few weeks in, and I'm already starting to see that not all things are sunshine and rainbows. That not everything is all about innocence here. I remember JJ telling me that she gave up so much for her baby, and how she went seven long months without drinking or anything like that. This Hotch guy in an asshole, yet he's very intriguing. I don't know. I don't know how to describe it._ _A whole new place doesn't feel very homey._ _I miss my friends. Matthew and John_ _have always stuck by me. But right now, I feel truly alone._ _Yes, I'm friends with the usual class idiots and I'm friends with JJ, but, what if my secret is let out? I'm trying to keep it under the radar, but JJ told me that secrets here are exposed quickly._ _That worries me. I don't want JJ to know that I aborted a child, she must be against abortion, since she's having her child. Everyone here has secrets, and mine will unfold, I just know it._

 _No one's safe here._


	7. When You're Smiling

**_A/N: So this story doesn't really receive a lot of attention compared to my other stories but that's understandable. Sorry for the long wait, but here's chapter seven, with a new characters!_**

* * *

 _Previously: Quantico High continues the tradition of making students keep journals, which is normal until Hotch gets a hold of Haley's journal and reads part of it. Emily feels alone, so she writes about how she misses her unborn child and old friends. Ashley and Elle learn about some of the history of Quantico High at Cat's sleepover, which took place at an abandoned house because her dad was drunk. Penelope admits to Derek that she loves Kevin, and is planning a Halloween Party to seal it with a kiss_.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: When You're Smiling**

Luke Alvez and Matt Simmons have been best friends since the sixth grade, ever since Luke told Matt he looked like a deformed Asian, and how Matt replied saying that Luke looked like someone's bitch from prison. The two became fast friends after they felt those were acceptable witty comebacks.

What did you expect? They were _eleven._

Luke Alvez was voted by most of his teachers in middle school to flunk out and to have to be held back a year. Cruel? yes. But surprising?—no. He wasn't stupid, he just didn't care enough to try. He'd rather smash mailboxes than learn about the Cold War. But the joke was on them, since he managed to graduate middle school—by the skin of his teeth.

Matt Simmons was a bit different from that. Okay— _a_ _lot_ different. Luke called him a typical Asian, being so good at math and about everything else, earning him the title of valedictorian of their class. Teachers raised their eyebrows at this unusual pair of best friends, one was a slacker, and one was an achiever. Either way, both of them did stupid shit out of curiosity and enjoyment, just like everyone else.

Now, they're fourteen and started their freshman year, where they've heard the rumors that other guys in their grade were hit with a bunch of water balloons that were...let's say, _not_ filled with water. The girls in their year had ketchup, mustard, and flour squirted and poured all over them. They were sitting in the cafeteria, looking very paranoid with the horrible thoughts saying that they were probably next.

"Elle and Ashley were hazed, man," Luke said in disbelief, taking a bite out of the cheap greasy pizza. "What if that'll be us? And...they're girls, imagine what us guys will get."

"We're not 'getting' anything," Matt told him, appearing all tough when in reality he was the type of person to run away from a cockroach. "This kind of shit happens in the _beginning_ of September. This is the _end_ of it."

"How the hell do you know?" Luke retorted, throwing the rest of his disgusting food away in a nearby trash can. "You know that genius kid in our grade? He _definitely_ should've been hazed by now, maybe they're saving the guys for later."

"Well I saw that genius kid hanging out with a few seniors. They seemed pretty cool with him, so it doesn't look like he's getting hazed anytime soon," Matt added.

"Lucky little bastard," Luke said with envy. But speaking of freshmen, he saw Kate Callahan talking with Elle and Ashley, holding their lunch trays. Luke wolf whistled. "Hey chickies! Over here!" Matt buried his face in his hands in embarrassment. Kate, Elle, and Ashley exchanged glances with each other as smirks popped up on their faces. They shrugged, deciding to sit with the two.

"Hey Matt," says Kate, making the Asian blush slightly as he smiled at her.

"Kate," he greeted.

Kate has always been known as someone who was 'alarmingly pretty'. A lot of boys flocked to her back in middle school, but Kate Callahan was now an ideal example of how puberty does wonders, especially over the summer. Her breasts were bigger, she grew a little taller, and she wore a bit of makeup that she really didn't need. An innocent pale face, with brown hair straight and classy, much like her persona—most of the time. She was considered modest as much as she was considered a prude. As pretty as she is, as sexy as she is now, Kate had a secret—that _everyone_ knew—she hasn't had her first kiss. She hasn't met the right person yet, it's not like she didn't have a wide collection of boys to choose from as her first kiss.

She proudly proclaimed that she was a self-diagnosed maladaptive daydreamer, which meant she'd spend hours of her time staring outside daydreaming about fantasies she'd make up that she knew would never be real. When she day dreamed, she rested her chin in the palm of her hand, her eyes looking in another direction, with her mind in a relaxed place. She looked even more gorgeous doing this, so no one seemed to mind. She'd eventually get her work done, but everyone knew she much rather stare at the clouds and let her mind wander.

"What do you want, Alvez?" Elle says, crossing her arms. "Do you need a reminder of what, or should I say, _who,_ you'll never have?"

Luke mockingly rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha, _funny._ Elle Greenaway, always the comedian, how was the hazing?" Instead of getting angry, Elle smiled at him.

"Great. You know Cat Adams?" Elle started off, pushing around the food on her plate. "Ashley and I were invited to her sleepover. We made the cheer squad."

Kate scowled and picked at her food. "I still stand by the fact that Cat Adams resembles ' _My Cat From Hell'."_ Everyone smirked at that clever joke.

"Hey...you know that genius kid in our grade?" Luke asked the freshmen girls.

"You mean the one who looks like he should be entering middle school?" Kate joked, but replied honestly. "Yeah, I do. His name's Spencer. He's in my english class. Why?"

" _He_ hasn't gotten it yet," Luke said, making the others girls shrug, not understanding.

"...But you said you haven't either," Ashley said, clearly confused. "What's your point?"

"That he should've by now," Elle explained, who got tired of pushing the food on her plate and decided to throw the whole plate away, which went unnoticed. _Nasty cafeteria food_. "They're basically calling Spencer a loser."

"He hangs out with seniors! That's why he hasn't gotten it," Matt tried to argue, but arguing with Luke was like arguing with a brick wall.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the cafeteria at one table, Alex was reading a magazine, while David and Jason were arguing over something stupid. Hotch was fidgety, while he was reading Haley's journal from last year, but his friends didn't need to know that.

 _~Sep 20_

 _E._

 _It's such a good drug that should be legal—along with marijuana, of course._

 _The colors are bright and flashy, and it feels like I'm in a dream. It's light, and it's associated with good, it makes me feel a rush of euphoria that I've never felt before. Each time_ _I pop in one of the magic pills my guy sells me—no, I'll never write his name down, he's a paranoid freak—then I let it take over, smiling in bliss as the colors swarm into heaven._ _And I could feel my senses tingling as it rushed—_

"No way!" David shouted, distracting Hotch from reading any further. He listened to the stupid argument he was having with Jason, knowing he was probably going to regret it.

"Yes way," Jason retorted, sounding just as childish as David. "Toilet paper is _over,_ not _under."_

Hotch wanted to slam his head on the table over and over as the stupidity continued. Though he wasn't looking, he was sure Alex felt the same way.

David scoffed at Jason. "You take me for some idiot, Jason?"

"I think you're an absolute moron," Jason answered back.

Seniors, everyone.

Allegedly, the most _mature_ class.

"What are we talking about?" Maeve asks kindly, setting her lunch tray across from the seniors along with Spencer who took his seat shyly next to her.

Alex groaned. "Did you have to ask?!"

Hotch didn't look up from his page. "Yeah, really..." He stopped, burrowing his brows, he had never heard that voice at the table before. Whenever a girl joins them, he automatically assumes it's Penelope. He looked to his right to see a girl he knows of, but never had to chance to meet officially. Next to her, was the kid he defended in the cafeteria.

"I'm Maeve," the girls says, sounding chirpy. "From what I've heard, you're Hotch!"

Hotch quickly put the notebook in his book bag and glared at the sophomore, "What have you heard?" Maeve was flabbergasted at his harsh tone, she pressed her forefingers together nervously, not having an answer that would probably please him.

Spencer stared at him carefully. "You protected me in the cafeteria."

"Did I now?" Hotch asked formally, trying to remain cold and distant.

"Yeah!" Spencer said cheerfully. "I would know, I have an eidetic memory."

"You wanna cut?" Jason asks the gang, noticing how Spencer and Maeve looked reluctant.

"Yeah, physics sounds awful right now," says Alex, and when Spencer was about to open his mouth to tell her how cool physics was, but Maeve cut him off.

"I don't know...I have trig. And...I'm kinda struggling and—"

"I'll tutor you," Spencer offered, making Maeve smile. "Then we can go watch a movie..."

"Oh so we're going to your place?" Maeve asked cheerfully, and didn't feel so cheerful when she saw Spencer's face fall.

"Erm, no. I-I was thinking that we could go to yours."

"—with the raunchy movie she has and refuses to explain why."

Maeve's face grew red at Alex's comment. "Alex! Erm...uh...girls just wanna have fun, you know?"

"Hotch?" Hotch didn't hear Jason. He was too busy scanning Haley's journal that no one had noticed he took out once more.

 _—through my body. But you know what's even better? When you share the same experience with someone you love, because you know that person is feeling what you're feeling._ _Aaron and I have once took acid together. His parents were away, let's face it: When weren't they away? But anyways, it made me feel close to him, he held my hand, and we watched the sky in his backyard watching some crazy shit I got to enjoy._

Hotch felt warmth in his heart, and he wasn't about to express it. It was nice to know that there were some good things coming from their relationship. He wasn't about to show it, though. His eyes went up from the page, finding that everyone at the table was staring at him.

"Hotch? What are you reading?" Dave dared to ask, making him put the journal away glare at him while doing so.

"AP Bio homework."

"Are you coming with us?" Jason asked, getting ready to head to the bleachers. His question was answered when Hotch grabbed his bag and headed toward another direction that was not to get to the bleachers.

"He's such a dick."

"Dave—"

"No Jason," Dave interrupted coldly. "I don't care. He needs to loosen up."

"He's in mourning, Dave," Alex tried to explain. Maeve looked on with pity, she had an idea of what was going on. Hotch's girlfriend, Haley, had been the one who hazed her. She couldn't believe that happened to Haley, and so young, too. She couldn't imagine what Hotch was going through. Spencer, on the other hand, was confused.

"Yes...he is, and so are we," Dave argued. "That doesn't give him an excuse to act like a total asshole." He got up abruptly from his seat, showing how pissed off he was. He stopped briefly, seeing everyone else gawking at him like he was insane. "Are you coming or not?" Alex and Jason slowly got up from their seats, following behind Dave.

Maeve and Spencer knew it was wrong to skip class. But...once wouldn't hurt, would it? Besides, it was with a bunch of seniors. Maeve and Spencer exchanged a look and went out to the bleachers.

* * *

Biology class had a different feeling today. It felt nice and relaxing, opposed to feeling tense and annoyed like Hotch usually felt. It was weird; being in such a good mood. Being in a good mood made him almost want to be in a bad mood. Usually when he sat down next to Emily Prentiss he felt annoyed and pestered; not to mention a feeling of a dark cloud following you, threatening to strike you with lightning with the rain pouring down on your head to ruin your day. Hell, he felt like that regardless of Prentiss or not, but in the past, she certainly hadn't helped.

Emily felt weird sitting next to Hotch today. It was especially weird when she had a dream about that person the night before. She dreamt that he was smiling, but what was weird was that she didn't see him smiling. Before he was just about to smile, she would wake up. When she did, she had wondered why she had never seen him smile, and this question played in her head over and over again, preventing her from getting any more sleep that night.

They were a lot more conversational today, it seemed, but it never got personal, since they asked basic questions about their assignments. Hotch had found out rather quickly that although they were in honors biology, that science wasn't Emily's strong suit. He explained to her, calmly and patiently about some questions that she didn't understand. She thanked him, but her mind truthfully was somewhere else. As of now, she didn't care about biology.

She wasn't going to tell him this. Ever. Ever since that dream, she made it a personal secret goal to see him to smile. The amount of times when she stared at him, without him catching her, she still couldn't see him smile; not even a little grin. Was this kid seriously such a grouch that he couldn't smile for his life? He was sixteen going on sixty, since he always has an expression that looked as serious as a sixty year old. He should be an FBI Agent, seriously. She didn't care how much of a stalker she looked like, she wanted to see him smile. She couldn't do it, because she knew her presence did the opposite of that–she felt like he would prevent her from smiling too–but she would make sure someone would.

Aaron Hotchner, smile? If other people had heard about this mission of hers they would've laughed in her face, and it would be sad, because it shouldn't be a goal for a human being to smile. Smiling is apart of humanity, smiling is natural, smiling your way through is a necessity for survival, according to her.

"It's nice outside," Emily said, trying to strike up a regular conversation. Hotch raised a brow at this, before looking forward and saying, "Yes it is."

Emily mentally face palmed, she was doomed.

But goddamn it, she had to see his smile.

* * *

Spencer felt himself grew paranoid. Ditching class? He knew all about it. He read statistics, after all. But Maeve was here. And if Maeve was here, then he could be here. Anywhere with Maeve was fine—great, even.

Maeve liked to argue about books always being better than the movies, and how Thomas Merton and the Sherlock series changed her life. She talked to him the about the feeling of teeth being so great, since she got her braces off over the summer. Maeve liked to talk about energetic hello's and proper goodbyes. Before she entered middle school, she lived in Minnesota, of all places. And before that, it was Connecticut. So Spencer understood why Maeve made a statement about hello's and goodbyes.

"What's happening? Did you say you had it?" Jason asked Dave as soon as they got under the bleachers, out of anyone's sight. Maeve and Spencer looked baffled, sitting on the grass pretzel style.

"When do I not?" Dave asked, mortified that Jason would even ask that question. He pulled out a small brown bag, and inside that brown bag was _another_ bag, a Ziploc bag that contained marijuana inside. "The devil's lettuce. A beautiful beautiful thing." In the brown bag was a small pipe, and inside his pocket was his go-to lighter.

"Is that...is that _drugs?_ " Spencer asked incredulously, eyeing the substance.

"Plant," Dave corrected. He smirked at him and held the bag out. "Want some?"

"Nuh-uh," Alex interrupted with a shake of her head, gesturing to Spencer. "Not for him. He's still a baby."

"Hey!" Spencer exclaimed, slightly hurt.

"I started smoking when I was eleven," Dave defended.

"Yeah, look how that turned out."

"I'm hurt, Alex, I'm hurt," Dave said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He lit the edge of the pipe and inhaled the contents inside. "If anything, it made me smarter." He passed it over to Jason, who passed it to Alex. Spencer was more nervous that they were getting caught, looking back and forth.

"Don't worry," Jason said to the kid. "No one cares, man."

"Maeve," asked Alex, wanting to be sure about something. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen," Maeve answered.

Alex quirked a brow. "You're a sophomore, though."

"Skipped a grade in kindergarten," explained Maeve, and when she saw the shocked looks from her friends. "What? My mother taught me how to read and write and do math when I was four, there was no point in me being there."

"Maeve?" Alex said, holding out the pipe to the sophomore, which made her bite her lip in apprehension.

"I've never...I've never _done_ anything like this," Maeve admitted with a nervous chuckle.

Alex pulled the pipe back. "Then you don't have to. I'm not forcing you. I'm not Dave."

"Hey!" Dave exclaimed, although he knew she was joking. Spencer felt like he was watching a tennis match, looking back and forth between Maeve and the seniors, wondering what she was going to do.

"N-no, I mean, I'll try," Maeve said, surprising herself as well as everyone around her. Spencer's mouth dropped wide open as Alex shrugged and handed her the pipe. Maeve had decided that this was safer than cigarettes, at least that's what Cat told her in middle school. Maeve hated cigarettes ever since Cat started smoking them in the seventh grade. That's when she started to change. When her dad became more and more relentless, Cat grew up to be mean. When Cat started to smoke weed, however, even Maeve couldn't deny that she'd be back to her old self, giggly and happily.

Well, Maeve wanted to know what it was like. Technically, Cat would be the only reason why she was doing this, but she wasn't about to tell the seniors. Maeve looked clueless, looking to Alex for some assistance. The senior caught on, and began to help her.

"You see this?" She used her finger to make a small circle around the center of the pipe. "That's the weed. You light the edge, not the middle, you don't wanna torch it. While you inhale, you put your thumb on the hole in the pipe, and when you're done inhaling, you let go of it and exhale."

"And you said _I_ was the bad influence?" Dave said with a smug look on his face.

"Dave, shut up," said Alex, watching Maeve take her first hit. And she inhaled— _hard._ The result was one everyone was expecting, for Maeve to cough like there was no tomorrow.

"First hit," Dave says, "-is always the hardest." Maeve gulped down a bottle of water, entirely grateful that Alex gave it to her after she coughed a lot.

"When do you turn twelve again?" Dave asked Spencer curiously.

"Dave!" Alex exclaimed, dead set against what he was trying to do. Maeve instantly felt bad, here she was, smoking in front of Spencer, Something she really felt guilty about. Then again, it was inevitable. He managed to skip some grades, and part of this was the price.

Skipping one class turned to two, not that anyone noticed except for Spencer. Maeve was too busy laughing at her feet. Dave and Jason were still arguing on whether toilet paper was over or under, and Alex was still sighing as she took out a plain cigarette to mellow out her high.

Spencer looked around and wondered if he'd ever feel what they felt.

But then he remembered he wouldn't—he was barely twelve.

* * *

"Oh _fuck!_ " Luke shouted, trying to run as quickly as he could alongside Matthew without the upperclassmen trying to kill them. But the upperclassmen weren't that far behind. Also, their legs were much longer than theirs.

"How'd they find us?!" Matt exclaimed, still running and not looking back. Three upperclassmen had seen the two walking up the stairs after lunch, looking especially paranoid. When the two freshmen made eye contact with the upperclassmen, let's just say, it was hunting season.

As fast as they could run, it eventually ended in the upperclassmen's favor, when big-shot senior George Foyet cornered them in a park, along with Peter Lewis and Ian Doyle.

"Freshmen? more like fresh meat!" George said with a devious smirk. Peter pulled out a large container from his bag, the smell making the freshmen feel nauseous once he opened it.

"Time for some jungle juice," Peter said, grinning. "And a beat down from all three of us."

* * *

"Why are you following him around?" Inquired JJ the next day in English class, when no one has arrived yet, "I thought you hated him?" Suddenly, a grin creeps across JJ's face. "Ooh! Are you planning some evil prank on him?"

"No," Emily said, finding herself weirded out by JJ's accusation. "And I don't think I hate him." JJ gasped loudly, as if it were the most horrid thing in the world.

"But Emily!" She protested. "He called you out! He talked bad about you in the cafeteria! He–"

"–never smiles," Emily interrupted, with a sad distant look on her face.

JJ looked very baffled. "Smiles?" she said, as if it were foreign, well...for Hotch it unfortunately was, "Why do you care about whether he smiles or not, which he doesn't, by the way, ever since..." She trailed off, unsure if she should say more. Emily caught this quick change, the way JJ's eyes were avoiding hers was a dead giveaway. "JJ? Ever since?" She heard JJ sigh, knowing the pregnant girl was going to go into a long story.

"There was this girl named Haley Brooks," JJ began to explain, "She and Aaron were dating for around two years, they were serious, and...well, she died in a car accident, crashing her car into a tree." JJ noticed something in Emily's eyes, like she knew something that no one else did. "Emily? What is it?" The other girl blinked twice, remembering where she saw that name. She saw that name on a book, one of those journals that were given out. There was no mistake.

"Nothing," she lied. "That's just...horrible. He no longer smiles because his girlfriend died."

JJ waved her hand in an 'eh' sort of motion. "Well...it's not like he smiled much before that, really. The only time he smiled was when he was with Haley. Maybe I'm wrong...He smiled a few times with friends, maybe. I don't know...Why do you care?"

"Because I just do," Emily said, almost snappishly.

* * *

Luke and Matt were exhausted, and that's putting it lightly. Jungle juice, was probably the most disgusting thing the two of them ever had the misfortune of drinking. It made the beatings less hurtful, though, so maybe it was intended to be merciful.

"No, no _way,_ " Kate argued with Elle and Ashley at lunch, walking with them to find a table as soon as they got their lunch trays. "Halle Berry is an _awful_ actress."

"That's because you only saw her in Cat Woman," stated Elle, taking small bites of her salad, something Ashley noticed. _Elle never liked salad..._

"I think it was just the movie that was terrible," supplied Ashley, trying to ignore the small change Elle made. Luke and Matt spotted the three of them having some lame chick flick talk, before making eye contact with the two of them. When the girl's saw the state the boys were in, worry creased in their faces—except for Elle, she was curious —and they quickly set their lunch trays down in front of them.

"So it finally happened?" Kate asks, and the two boys have her a lingering look before giving her a curt nod.

"Serves you right," Elle said with a wry grin. "You jinxed yourselves."

"Very funny, now, aren't you?" Luke spat out bitterly. "You know what makes me _especially_ angry?" Just when Elle was about to sarcastically answer, Luke's enraged eyes bore into the actual answer, on what was making him—or should he say, who—was making him angry. This prompted the other four to lock eyes with the center of Luke's frustration: Spencer Reid.

"He didn't get it, but _we_ did," Luke grumbled angrily. "It's just so unfair."

"He hangs out with upperclassmen, they've like, _adopted_ him or something," Ashley said, although a bit clueless, but she did agree with Luke—it wasn't fair.

"It still shouldn't have stopped _them_ ," Luke tried to argue, emphasizing his frustrations with the upperclassmen that attacked him, as well as Spencer. "Hey kid!" He shouted to Spencer, trying to garner his attention. Out of instinct, Spencer looked up to the direction that call was coming from. Matt buried his face in his hands out of embarrassment while the girls rolled their eyes. Spencer looked like a frightened deer, not knowing how to react and he looked around the cafeteria for his friends, but he couldn't find them. Reluctantly, he walked over to the group of fellow freshmen.

"You're in my English class," Spencer noted when his eyes went to Kate. It was normal, for her, _everyone's_ eyes went to Kate, that's just how it was.

Kate smiled, that perfect smile. "Yes, actually."

"How did you make friends with the upperclassmen?" Luke said, getting straight to the point.

Spencer's response, was an awkward shrug. "I...don't really know, I just...they _liked_ me, I guess." This past month, and Spencer still had doubts. "I just became a part of a friend group, really."

"You didn't get hazed," Luke pressed, and he could feel his friends getting upset with him doing so, but he didn't care. "Freshmen always get hazed."

Spencer's face flushed with embarrassment. "I've—I've _heard_ ," Spencer stammered awkwardly. "It just...I don't know."

Luke didn't hide his disappointment with the answer, this sucked for him. But...it wouldn't hurt to make nice with the kid, maybe he had some sort of power that was hidden. Besides being smart as a whip, of course.

But before Luke could offer his friendship, Ashley beat him to it. "Do you wanna have lunch with us?" She asked sweetly. Realizing that his friends weren't around, he might as well. He was slightly nervous, but he realized that Kate girl never teased him in English class, and that she was genuinely nice. Spencer happily chatted with them as they introduced themselves, and Spencer felt safe once more.

* * *

Sometimes, Diane wondered if throwing herself in front of a train was such a bad idea or not, after all, she knows a person who thought it was a good idea.

Hey, maybe she knew two people she was particularly close to that thought that way and succeeded.

Sometimes, Diane wondered if the past three years meant nothing to someone, even when you think moments like those were treasured.

Maybe they were never treasured at all.

Sometimes, Diane wondered if she was ever loved.

Maybe she never was loved at all.

It was Diane's worst fear.

It was god awful.

Bobby broke up with her last period.

So nonchalantly, too.

"I'm so _pissed_!" Diane Turner tearfully explained to Lindsey and Cat as well as the other cheerleaders in the cafeteria.

"Does it have to do with Bobby?" As soon as Lindsey mentioned Diane's boyfriend's name, the girl burst into another fit of tears once more.

" _Ex-_ boyfriend," Diane corrected, sitting between Lindsey and Cat as she blew her nose loudly into a bunch of napkins nearby. "Bobby dumped me! He said he's too occupied with the _baseball_ team and school is stressful, _and_ that he doesn't love me anymore!"

"But you've been together with him since seventh grade!" Lindsey says, sounding horrified. "There has to be someone else, Diane. Does he like anyone else?"

" _I don't know!"_ Exclaimed Diane, using those same napkins to wipe under her eyes, her black eyeliner all over her face. "He's never _mentioned_ anything! I just...I don't even know him anymore!"

"Diane, sweetie," Cat tried to console. "These things are complicated, I'm sure he'll come running back to you in no time." Though that wasn't really what bothered Cat. What bothered her, is that she really hoped Bobby didn't, and she hoped Diane wouldn't come running back to him.

* * *

"It's not happening, Emily," JJ said the next day in English class, she and Emily being the first ones to enter the classroom early. Emily said nothing, as if she was trying to ignore JJ.

The latter pressed the matter, "Emily, did you hear me? It's not going to happen."

Emily is still silent, she could feel JJ getting angry because she's ignoring her.

"He hates you, you know!"

Finally, Emily paid her some recognition. "Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't."

"Oh, but you see, there's no _question,_ " JJ tried to persist, her blue eyes icy growing colder by the minute. "Aaron _freaking_ Hotchner is full of hatred, and that hatred is being targeted on you."

"And...?" Emily drawled the word out as if to ask what JJ's point was.

The pregnant girl pressed her lips together in annoyance. "He's not going to smile to anyone, let alone a person he hates."

"Well let's find out if that's true or not," Emily countered with a smirk, noticing that the other students were filing in. "Morning," She says to Hotch when he walks in, in return, she gets a nod. JJ did her best not to laugh out loud.

"That's a start," she whispered, and ended up snickering to herself. Emily rolled her eyes at the blonde. _Emily_ might not get him to smile, but something would. She might as well have a conversation with him, as it was so easy before in their science class.

But he beat her to it.

"Our biology project is due in a few days," he says seriously, "Just wanted to let you know." Emily was confused, he reminded her yesterday too. Why did he have the need to tell her again? "I know," she replies, giving him a smile.

"Look," he started off saying this, a signal that meant he was going to go into a long talk, "Both of us are lab partners, right? And the entire time, we've known each other's names. We've never really...introduced ourselves. So we should do that now, at least for the presentation."

Emily raised a brow, "You want me to say my name?"

"I'll start," Hotch said, providing an example, "My name's Aaron Hotchner." Suddenly, an idea came to mind. She knew it was a long shot, but she had to try, no matter how lame or stupid she sounded.

"My name's Emily Prentiss, but I'm sorry, I broke into the school records and looked at all the student files, I couldn't find an Aaron Hotchner, but I did find one with just the name 'Hotch' in big, bold letters." The reaction she was waiting for, was a raised brow, his face completely still,

"That is the most...ridiculous thing I've ever heard," he says, his expression unreadable. Emily sighed, looking down at the floor, "Oops." It was for a second, she had caught a glimpse of It, as soon as she said "Oops", was when the corners of his mouth couldn't stay down, As they perked up in amusement; Hotch's smile. She watched him turn around to face front, as their teacher had just arrived. And although his smile was brief, it was still his smile.

Emily didn't even have to look to see JJ's shock. She smirked as JJ stuck out her lower lip and nodded, clearly impressed. 'I'll be damned,' she mouthed to Emily.

His smile was only for a second, but Emily wanted that second to last forever, As it was imprinted on her mind. She was positive that smile could be the cure for cancer and deadly diseases.

Since his smile was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.


	8. Autumn Thinking

_Previously: The freshmen wonder how Spencer hasn't gotten hazed yet and later confront him about it. Emily finds out about Haley Brooks and made a goal to see Hotch smile and succeeded. Bobby broke up with Diane. Alex, Jason, and Dave get Maeve high for the first time._

 **Disclaimer: I _do_ own Criminal Minds! Mwahahahaha...not.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Autumn Thinking**

Maeve adored October. Taking in the cool, relaxing breeze, it was a perfect month to sit under a tree and read an intriguing book by Thomas Merton.

Spencer liked October, though it was biased since it's his birth month. He liked it, except for Columbus Day, since Columbus was not a hero to him.

Emily liked October because she could watch Autumn take over, it was her favorite season as she watched the multi colored leaves blossom.

Penelope liked October's name, just the sound of it. Penelope started liking the month because she was surely going to kiss Kevin at the very end of it.

Derek was beginning to recognize October, only because he wanted to see Penelope's dream come true, so he began to have hope.

Kevin knew of October, the tenth month of the year, but was oblivious to the events to come later on in it, just like everyone else was.

Tobias felt indifferent about October, it was another month of him pretending everything was okay in his life, although it was far from okay.

Cat disliked October. With the exception of Halloween, it was a pretty uneventful month for her, it reminded her that Summer was officially over.

Lindsey loathed October, since it was around that time last year where her father started to get in trouble for his crimes, landing himself in jail.

Diane thinks October is god-awful, since it'd be a whole new month without her precious Bobby Putnam.

Ian wished that October passed by quickly, just like every month of this school year to eventually get to June and leave this hell-hole.

George wished that October passed by for the same reason as Ian, but had more of a background story to it that he doesn't want to get into right now.

Peter hoped that October wouldn't cause him any devastating problems, since his life this far has been anything but drama free.

Beth Clemmons wished October was cut short like February was, since her stomach churned as the clock struck midnight and became October first.

JJ was a vegetarian, and there was a specific day in October that celebrated vegetarians, so yes, you could say she can _respect_ October.

Will was the farthest thing from a vegetarian, so he disliked that JJ cared for October because of that, besides the fact that October had Halloween.

Elle would immediately say that she hated October the most, everything was taken away from her in that month, referring to her mother, especially.

Ashley hated October because Elle hated it. You'd be surprised how kids change their perception on things because of their parents and friends.

Luke felt October was just a nuisance, a month where school work genuinely started to get harder, and with him getting lazier.

Matt disliked October, only because of the fact that Luke's already horrible motivation dropped down further, and he would have to urge him to focus.

Alex said the thought of October was nice, the dramatic shift from Summer to Fall had fascinated her, the air had a nice soft breeze until it wasn't.

Dave felt if October was part of a novel length book, it would represent as a filler, since he found it useless and unimportant, unrelated to anything else.

Jason was confused about October more than anything else, it seemed. "Octo" clearly meant eight, so why was it the tenth month of the year?

Kate is a proud maladaptive daydreamer, so October was a way to dream things about the month while staring at the clouds via a window in class.

Tara Lewis didn't like October, plain and simple. She couldn't tolerate it, even. A death of a loved one—someone far too young to die.

Hotch didn't care for months of the year, but entering a new month reminded him that it was another month going to be spent without Haley.

Scratch that—Hotch hated October.

—because Haley loved October.

The point of this, is that everyone had their own perception of October prior to when the month actually starts, each having their own view whether it be good, bad, indifferent, neutral, or if you couldn't care less. They did have differing opinions on the matter, but what wasn't different was that this was the month where they'd all officially have one class together. Things were mellow now, though there was the occasional brief tension between a few people. Although they didn't know it yet, this was the month where things took a dramatic turn, where things started to change...

* * *

Though the trees varied in different shades of green, it won't be long until those colors changed, a mix of red, orange, brown, and yellow. Those colors swirled into the pretty season of autumn, or fall, where the air is not as hot as blazing summers, but not as cold as unbearable winters. It was the satisfying cooling breeze in between said seasons, a transition into a new setting, a new place, a new official start. Changes were about to take off from here—good, bad, and everything inbetween. Actually, a lot was inbetween. A good chunk of it, since the middle of most things were the most thick.

On another note, it was a lovely day in Quantico. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Derek Morgan was charging like a taurus toward his friends in the cafeteria. "Change to whatever electives you want!" Derek shouted as he charged toward them. "—before they change it for you!"

Penelope nearly dropped her sandwich. "They're letting _us_ decide?!" Quantico High was screwed up, no one would ever be denying that. The one thing that was probably the most screwed up—programming wise—were the electives. In the past, people were assigned electives in their classes, and no one would do anything about it. Their schedules would be messed up and their electives changed repeatedly, until they were equalized and everyone would be settled in. Equalization with electives normally happened at the beginning of October. For the whole month of September, no work was really handed out and was treated like a free period.

Derek gave them a bunch of copies. "Here. One for Pen, Kevin, Dave, Jason, Alex, Hotch, Maeve, and the kid."

Spencer pouted as he took his paper. "Just because I'm the youngest," he started off diligently, "—doesn't give you the right to call me _kid._ "

Derek ignored that comment by ruffling his hair and sitting down next to him. "So...what's everyone signing up for?"

" _E_ _veryone?_ " Jason asked incredulously. "Who said we're _all_ going for the same thing?"

"It's not like you guys can take psychology again," Derek pointed out to the seniors.

"He's not wrong, you know," Alex said in understanding, glancing over the list quite quickly. "It was the best elective I had though."

"We have to pick something no one will go for in order for us to stay in the same period."

"Look! There's a robotics elective!" Spencer said gleefully, while everyone else winced.

"Okay..." Dave started off, preparing for a long rant. "We should pick something that no one will go for, that will make us not kill ourselves. Robotics, sounds like something I'd kill myself for being in it for a certain period of time."

"Well aren't you a sweetheart?" Alex muttered sarcastically after seeing Spencer look slightly hurt.

"Okay, I have a way we can decide," Maeve offered. "What do you guys have currently as electives?" She asked. "Maybe we can decide if we can stay in those while everyone joins. I have driver's ed."

"So do I," said Dave, grumbling. "Even though I know how to drive a fucking car already..."

"Spencer can't reach the pedals, so that's not happening."

"Hey!" The young genius exclaimed, pouting at Derek's brotherly teasing. Nevertheless, he answered Maeve's question. "Uh...I have geology, the study of rocks. But I already _know_ about rocks."

"Penelope, Kevin, and I have computer applications," said Alex.

"It's really easy," said Kevin, smiling at Penelope. "Penelope and I are tech geniuses."

Penelope blushed wildly, burying her smile into her sleeve. "Well...we can _always_ pick something else. I-I don't know."

"Hotch and I have Personal finance," Derek said, making a face. "Gross."

"Personal finance isn't bad," says Gideon, remembering when he took it his sophomore year. "It actually teaches you have to manage money in the real world. It was an easy ninety."

"Well you took it, so we have to decide on a class we take together," Derek said. "Didn't you say you had a Communications Class?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a mix of debate and discussion on certain topics, and that we'd talk about our opinions and feelings. At least that's what Ms. Strauss told us it was going to be."

"Basically it's Current Events?" asks Maeve.

"Yeah, I guess," Jason replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know. I think it'd be fun."

"Wait, did you say Ms. Strauss? As in, English teacher Erin Strauss?" Dave begins to grin widely. "Damn...she is _banging._ I'm in."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Dave, that's a _terrible_ reason to sign up for a class...but this class sounds fun, so I'll let it slide."

"Yes, can we agree on that?" Maeve said, already beginning to check that class off once she found it. "It's sounds fun, and since no one really knew about that except for Jason, it sounds unpopular."

"I'll join," Spencer said immediately, checking the class off as well.

"Hotch? What about you?" Derek asks.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Hotch says absentmindly, reading another entry out of Haley's journal.

 _October 1._

 _I'm really excited to be taking an acting class as my elective! I'm glad I got so lucky, but it's_ _going to be boring without Aaron. But at least JJ will be there, she really likes acting. Acting is normally a full class, but I'm glad I'm one of the lucky ones._

 _"Aaron," I tell him, "I'll miss you."_

 _"We'll still have geometry together," he says to me. "Also English class. Electives are at the end of the day, and we can still hangout after school."_

 _Ah, Aaron. He's so loving, so kind, so gentle._ _I'm in a lovey-dovey kind of mood, thinking of Aaron is making me all warm inside. What is it about him? His hair, his eyes, his lips? Or the weird way his eyebrows quirk up when I'm about to do something wild and unpredictable? I don't know, but I adore the way he looks at me when I'm being absolutely zany and love it. The only person who's more zany than me is Penelope, but she's creepy strange, in my opinion._

 _"Bye," I say, connecting his lips onto mine, letting go regretfully, the last period bell has rang. He waved goodbye, heading to his next class that wasn't mine._

~ _My heart skips a beat whenever I hear your_ _name_

 _My love bursts for you, desire turns to flame._

 _As you walk away from me, I could only wonder_

 _If I could get out of this spell you've put me_ _under_

 _Your kiss is like a thousand suns, more meaningful than an_ _eclipse_

 _The way your eyes shimmer in summer lighting, it's something one should never miss._

 _Your smile is as rare as diamonds, yet diamonds are not one of a kind._

 _The blooming love I have for you makes me so blind._ ~

 _I'm taking poetry classes on Tuesday's after school, no one else knows this. I intend to keep this secret, it's a guilty pleasure of mine, after all. Not even Aaron knows this, and I probably will never share any poems I've written to him. He'd think it was too cheesy, or too corny._

 _This is a little secret of mine. Everyone has secrets, whether they're sacred or meaningless, light or dark, it doesn't matter. A secret is supposed to be kept away from everyone else, and that's what I intend on keeping too myself. People already found too much of my home life, they know things that they shouldn't, like how drugs keep me alive, ironically. Although this secret is smaller than all the others, it's something that I wish to be mine._

Hotch blinked back tears. He wished she showed him this sooner.

* * *

 _Cat's Journal:_

 _I hate writing. I really, really do._ _But...I guess I need to admit something that I didn't want to admit earlier. Tobias hasn't talked to me in a while, well..when I say 'talk' I mean we haven't **done** it in a while._ _Tobias' dad normally has work till six, so normally I'd be able to come over and we'd do it._

 _Did you know Charles Hankel is the reason I'm no longer a Christian?_ _Actually, that's part of it. Another part of the reason why I'm no longer Christian is because_ _of bad things happening._ _But I know you find it funny, the mean girl Cat Adams used to practice religion that wasn't filled with hate? Yes, it's true._ _I was a good little Christian girl that was confirmed and went to my youth group. I'll admit, it was kinda fun. It was super lame, but fun. Then the hits started becoming more and more frequent, so what did I do?_

 _I prayed._

 _I prayed, and prayed, and prayed._

 _Middle school was when it got bad. I had a friend back then, Maeve was her name, and she was the typical goody goody Christian that would help the teachers clean classrooms after school. She tried to be there, but she's so fucking stupid, she didn't have a horrible home life, both of her parents love each other, and my mother is dead, so...no happy ending for me. Part of the reason we stopped being friends was because of the little things—cigarettes, booze, and making out with strangers at high school parties._

 _Still, I prayed, and to this day, my prayers haven't been answered. Therefore, I stopped. I stopped believing._

 _When I saw Ashley, I was instantly reminded of Maeve, and Elle reminds me a little bit of myself. And just for a moment—_

"...Baby?"

Cat stopped writing and quickly closed her journal as she saw her boyfriend walking toward her. She smiled at him weakly. "Tobias." He sat down next to her, enjoying the view of the football field by the bleachers. This was rather awkward, considering the fact that they haven't talked in a while, their bodies were not facing each other, but the field. Cat heard the familiar sound of a click of a lighter and looked to her right and saw Tobias lighting up a cigarette. She looked back to the field, indifferent. "I thought you were quitting."

"No," Tobias said sadly, looking like he was in deep regret. "I...I can't. It...helps me." Cat's smile disappeared when she got a good look of his distraught face. She would've said that cigarettes were fine with her, she loved them too, after all. But this time, she really _sees,_ she sees how disappointed her boyfriend is in himself, because he has the need to smoke cigarettes in order to feel better. She understood that all too well, but she knew he was ashamed when he took more drags from the cigarette.

Something no one else would hear or see from her—except for maybe Lindsey—that anyone would expect from her: sympathy. She puts an arm around his shoulders and muttered, "I'm sorry." Tobias sniffled, trying to cover up his tears, not wanting to appear weak in front of Cat. The latter sighed, and wrote at the end of her journal:

 _I miss Maeve._

* * *

"We are doing _what?_ " Elle asked Ashley incredulously after cheer practice, they were heading to the latter's house as usual. "When I trusted you to pick out elective, you picked Communications? Why not bird watching or something?"

"Elle, bird watching is not an elective," Ashley said, walking alongside her best friend at a slow pace. "Besides—I think I overheard Cat and Lindsey talking about it. " Yes. Their 'goddamn hippie guidance counselor', as they would call him, recommended the two sophomores to pick that as their elective, so they would 'feel the auras' of their fellow classmates. Also, Ashley talked to Kate, who was having trouble deciding between Public Speaking and the Communications class. Both of them seemed interesting, but Ashley still has trouble speaking up in class, and Public Speaking required memorizing some speeches.

"It should be," Elle said, removing her shoes once she and Ashley arrived in her house. "It's less work, and it's actually relaxing."

"Mom, we're home!" Ashley called out to reassure her, not purposely ignoring Elle. She ran into the kitchen, along with Elle who was trailing behind her.

"Hey baby," Ms. Seaver said warmly, she then faced Elle. "Hey sweetheart."

"What's up, Ms. Seaver?" Elle says, beaming.

Ms. Seaver addresses both of the girls. "So girls, how was school?"

"Algebra sucks," Ashley groaned, "But on the bright side—I am taking a Communications Class, I heard it was fun."

Elle took a bite of a cookie that was on a small tray. "More like _we,_ since Ashley forced me into it." She took another bite and smirked, savoring the taste. "Hey, did you know that if you stand and eat you burn calories faster?" Not waiting to hear a reply, she makes herself at home and enters Ashley's room with the door shut. Ashley's mom shrugged at this, beginning to smile.

"You guys gonna get started on some homework?"

Ashley smiled back at her mom. "Yeah—our algebra teacher gives us a lot of homework a little after the first two weeks of school."

"Ashley, I'm a little worried, to be honest," Ms. Seaver said, her brows creasing slightly. "You have the cheer squad practice after school on Monday's and Thursday's, sometimes Friday's, and then you tell me about this homework? I don't want you stressed out already in you freshman year."

Ashley lightly kissed her mother on the nose. "Mom, it's fine. I can handle it, it's not a big deal. Besides, I have a lot of sophomores on the squad on honor roll that can help me." Ms. Seaver sighed, slowly getting up from her position in the kitchen.

"If you say so. If you girls need me, I'll be in my room upstairs reading."

"Okay," says Ashley, taking the plate of cookies.

Elle was looking too skinny lately.

* * *

"What elective are you signing up for?" Emily asked curiously at JJ's house after school. All in all, this confused her greatly. Back in Rome, the students were always allowed to choose their own electives, so when JJ told her that wasn't normally the case, so when it was announced that they'd be able to choose, the blonde girl was peppy the whole day.

JJ smirked, still feeling bubbly at the news that spread like wildfire. "The perfect one!"

This didn't clarify anything. Emily raised a brow. "Which is?"

"Communications."

"Communications?" Emily asked, her brows furrowed at what JJ was trying to tell her about the electives.

"What's wrong with that?" JJ asked, a bit defensively. "What do you want to do?"

"I've...Well... _I've_ always wanted to do acting," Emily admitted, only a tad upset that JJ picked another elective. "I've begged my parents to let me take a class last year in Rome, and it worked, but it was in Italian, so it was harder."

JJ nodded in understanding, but she persisted in the fact that she wanted to take this course with her new friend. "Yes, but there's the community theater center that's close by."

"I know, I'm already in it. It sucks so badly, JJ."

JJ frowned, while trying to keep herself cheerful. "Yes, but, Will and I are taking Communications, I've managed to talk him into it and—"

"You're planning on doing the same to me," interrupted Emily, who very well knew where this was going.

"Yep!" JJ said, with a rather enthusiastic nod, which turned into her pleading for her to join, making her lower lip pout like a puppy. "Please, JJ. It'll be fun. My friend Penelope is joining too, and you'll like her." Emily looked very reluctant, JJ sensed this and pleaded her case even further.

"It's _kind of_ like acting, you get to fight with people and argue about various topics, and I know you like to do that. Teachers are _encouraging_ us to have a voice, and I want mine to be heard, and I know you want yours to be heard, too."

Emily's ears perked up at this. JJ smirked. _Reel her in._ "So please? It'll be exciting and...different."

Emily sighed dramatically, she was sure JJ was going to be the death of her, for sure. "Fine."

—other than Aaron Hotchner, of course.

* * *

"How the fuck did we get here?" Matt whispered to Luke, who was frightened that they'd be sharing the same elective with the three seniors who hazed them. Ian, George, and Peter were looking at them from across like sharks who found new fish to eat.

"I don't know," said Luke, trying to remain cool and calm. "—just pretend they're not there."

The desks were facing each other, with each side of the room with two rows across. In front of Luke and Matt, were the three freshman girls sitting next to each other. Elle started the row, followed by Ashley and then Kate. They noticed three cheerleaders sitting in row across from them, in front of the senior boys that hazed Luke and Matt. Cat gave a small queen-like wave with a smirk, Lindsey beamed, and Diane simply smiled, appearing indifferent. To Cat's left, however, was her boyfriend Tobias, which was the end of that row.

Maeve and Cat made eye contact of recognition, but only for a second. It was only because Cat noticed that Maeve was right next Kate. Once that was over, they resumed their conversations. Will was in front of Emily and JJ, with him being next to Diane and a black girl named Tara girl was sitting in front of JJ and another girl named Beth Clemmons, who ended that row.

"When I call your name," Erin Strauss' voice boomed over the Communications classroom's loud chatter, getting everyone to quiet down into awkward silence. "You will say, 'here'. Not 'yo', not 'sup', none of those stupid noises where you roll your r's, just 'here', is that clear?"

"Crystal clear, Erin," said a smooth smug voice that Strauss knew all too well. She spotted the student inbetween Alex and Jason, who were both trying to hold in their laughter, but barely. In front of those three were Spencer and Maeve, who were blushing furiously. Next to Spencer was Hotch, who looked annoyed—what else was knew?—and next to him was Derek who was laughing loudly along with Penelope and Kevin who were behind him.

"Oh no," Strauss said, her eyes flaring in annoyance. "They didn't tell me you'd be in my class."

"Well...here I am, in the flesh."

Erin sighed and rubbed her forehead. "You couldn't pick shop or something?"

Dave smirked. "And miss class without you, my dear?"

Erin suppressed a groan. "And this is what happens when students pick electives," she muttered so no one could hear. She raised her voice to call out the attendance, "Catherine Adams?"

"Here," she says, lifting a pen equivalent to raising a hand. "But I prefer Cat." She saw the way Maeve was looking at her, and pretended to ignore it. It wasn't mean, it was more of a sad stare, though that'd change soon with time.

"Luke Alvez?" Strauss called, waiting for the usual 'here', which did eventually come. The teacher ignored the snickers coming from the seniors across from him. "Ashley Beauchamp?"

Ashley _froze._

She hated doing this. She _specifically_ told teachers that Beauchamp isn't her last name. Was it not changed in the roster? The last thing she wanted everyone in the school to know that her father was a cold-blooded killer. It was highly unlikely that no one suspected anything already. Most students here were older, bigger, and intimidating. In other words, they can _smell_ her fear. She could feel everyone's stares on her, though only a few people knew her in the class.

"Beauchamp?" Cat questioned, looking entirely confused.

Strauss seemed to be unfazed and repeated the dreadful name. "Ashley Beauchamp?"

Elle noticed her best friend freeze up in fright, so she bravely spoke up in defense for her. "Her last name is Seaver," She spat, looking fed up with this teacher already. She pointed to Ashley, who had just snapped out of her frightened phase. She nods quietly, feeling herself go back to a shy state.

Strauss made a note to change her last name before calling out the next student's name. "Kate Callahan?"

She almost didn't hear the teacher say her name. "Right here," she said cheerfully, with that gorgeous white smile she always had on her face. She ignored the stares from the senior boys, who were probably making comments about her figure.

"Beth Clemmons?" Beth raised her hand and was polite and said she was here. Beth Clemmons had hair that was almost always in a too-tight ponytail, and she had the most natural eyelashes anyone had ever seen. Modest, kind, and had an objective as a junior—to achieve an SAT score of a perfect sixteen hundred, which was near impossible at this school. Clearly that ponytail was too tight and screwed with her brain. Nevertheless, Beth was smart, and everyone knew it. Not genius smart, like au naturel à la Spencer Reid, but smart in a way that she planned things accordingly and worked hard.

"Maeve Donovan?" For the second time today, Cat's eyes met with hers as the latter raised her hand to confirm her presence.

"Ian Doyle?" Ian raised his hand lazily, truthfully he was too distracted by that new girl with dark hair that caught his eye, who was only two seats away from him.

"George Foyet?" He was also slightly distracted, but not by the same girl, someone else was on his mind. George was grinning to himself like he was a mad man, whoever was in his mind must fascinated him greatly.

"Penelope Garcia?" A pause, Strauss pressed her lips together in annoyance at the chatter, despite her telling everyone to be quiet.

"Tenth doctor, most definitely," Penelope said, answering Kevin's question about who her favorite doctor from Doctor Who was. "David Tennant is an _amazing_ actor. Did you know he's actually Scottish, not British?"

"Penelope Garcia!" This time, Strauss shouted.

The colorful girl gasped, shooting her hand up in the air. "My bad! Um, here!"

Strauss sent her a glare, but said nothing as she moved on, "Jason Gideon?"

"Here," said Jason, being calm and polite since he knew Dave's name was going to be called soon, and Jason knew _he_ wasn't going to take it easy on her.

"Elle Greenaway?"

"Here!" Elle said loudly on purpose, in hopes of getting on the teacher's nerves, and it worked immensely as Cat, Lindsey, and Diane began to snicker at Strauss' pained expression. Ashley smiled to herself, feeling slightly more relaxed at Elle's efforts to bring the attention off of her.

"Tobias Hankel?" A curt nod from the sophomore and a hand was raised until he went back to chatting with Cat and the three seniors behind him.I

"Aaron Hotchner?" Hotch's eyes went up to the teacher, saying that he was here. Emily broke away from her conversation just for a moment to look at him. She was waiting for the state that was she sure she was going to get back. Naturally, he did. Probably because he felt her eyes on him from across the room. To her surprise and his, they both looked away with faint blushes on their cheeks.

 _She's in the same class?_

 _He's in the same class?_

 _I don't know if this is good or bad._

 _Things are mixed up right now._

"Jennifer Jareau?" JJ expected to see judgment in Strauss' eyes when she walked into her classroom, being pregnant and all. Apparently, this wasn't the case, as Strauss overlooked it.

JJ complied and put her hand up. "Call me JJ?"

Strauss nodded and moved on, "Will LaMontagne?" She saw a silent hand go up.

"Peter Lewis?" He put his hand up lazily as he went back to talk to George and Ian.

"Tara Lewis?" Tara Lewis raised her hand, not making a sound. Something about Tara that everyone should know: Tara was normally reserved in class, but give her a couple of drinks at a party, and she's a non-stop chatter box. She loved cocktails with an umbrella floating in the glass, enjoying and glorifying the lifestyle of what seems to be a beach babe, though everyone knew that wasn't true. She loved nature, and could sit outside Indian-style for hours with her eyes shut in relaxation, no matter how cold or hot it was outside. She was in her own world when she did this, believing in auras, lava lamps, and world peace.

Yes...she's a modern day hippie, and claims to be: "Born in the wrong generation." People were surprised she wasn't stressed, it was her junior year, after all.

"Tara Lewis," Strauss repeats, then looking over to Peter who had the same last name.

"Unrelated," the two of them said at the same time.

"I mean, obviously," Peter said with a laugh, while his two friends began to snicker as well. They just didn't want to point out the obvious, and let everyone else figure out what he was saying.

Tara was unfazed, silently meditating.

"Kevin Lynch?" He stopped mid-conversation with Penelope to raise his hand, and then resumed talking about their common love for Doctor Who.

"Alex Miller?"

"Over here," the senior answered.

"Derek Morgan?"

"Ayo, here!" Derek's friend group burst out laughing at his disregard for Strauss' rules, with the exception of Hotch, of course.

Strauss rolled her eyes at the typical class clown. "Emily Prentiss?" Strauss read aloud. Once more, Hotch's eyes find their way to Emily's, but this time instead of breaking away, Emily allowed him to see a small smile from her. His response, a tiny grin for about a millisecond appeared on his. Seeing a smile on Hotch's face was about as rare as finding a star in the city, so Emily savored every smile.

She was so entranced, she almost forgot that Strauss was calling her name for attendance. "Here!"

"Spencer Reid?"

"Here," Spencer said shyly, ignoring the stares and laughs from the upperclassmen.

Strauss grumbled under her breath as she saw the next name on her roster, looking annoyed that she _had_ to say it. "David Rossi."

"Yo, miss! Right here," Dave says, ignoring Strauss' rules on purpose as he gave her a teasing grin. "And may I say, you look _lovely_ today, Erin—"

"No," Strauss interrupted with dismissal, before he could make any more remarks about her _ravishing_ looks, as he'd sometimes put it. "Matt Simmons?"

"Here."

"Diane Turner?"

"Here!"

"And finally, Lindsey Vaughn."

Lindsey chewed her gum loudly. "Here!" Once the attendance was over, Strauss put the attendance folder down to address her entire class.

Strauss took a breath, preparing her students with a long rant about the summary of the class. "Welcome to Communications class. In this class, you are encouraged to shout, not literally, but you get to voice your opinions on various topics that's going on in the world today." She paused, scanning all the semi-bored faces in the room. "I'm not going to tell you this lightly, the topics that we talk about have controversy, and are very, very insensitive. And—" She intensified her glare on them, "There is no laughing at people, there is no giggling, there is no bullying in this room. Anything that's personal that's said in here, stays in here. Do you understand?"

It didn't go unnoticed by Hotch when he saw and heard Emily shift uncomfortably in her seat.

Strauss took their silence as a yes.

"If you don't think you can handle such topics, or have the maturity, then I suggest you talk to your guidance counselors to get your elective switched. I won't have people mocking others in this classroom." She paused, before speaking once more. "These issues are a lot more common than you think, stuff that people suffer with day by day, problems that occur in society, horrible things appearing on the news. My point is, this isn't fun and games, these are serious problems."

Silence...until—

"Ms. Strauss," Dave starts off seriously, the flirty teasing in his tone completely gone, with a dark look on his face that no teenager should ever have. "Where do you think we are?" He muttered, his tone now matching the darkness of his face. Everyone was noticeably shocked into silence because of that statement, the laughter and chatter from before was now replaced with tension and sorrow. The teacher was silent, looking around the room at each of these far too young faces, with each holding a story behind them, and she knew not all were sunshine and rainbows.

Her eyes landed on Dave's, a student that annoyed her back when he was a sophomore. Strauss didn't miss the possession of the distant look in his eyes back then, that all of her current students must've had at some point in their lives. Who knows, some of them have that look right now. Then, there were those who'd always keep quiet, the ones that were better at hiding things until it exploded. Strauss could see that happening soon.

"Where do you think we are?" Dave repeats again.

Strauss took the hint.


	9. Secrets

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or this song from The Pierces used in this chapter.**_

 ** _A/N: By far, one of my favorite chapters to write. Hope you enjoy. Please review, follow, and or favorite!_**

* * *

 _Previously- Quantico High electives are being chosen by the students this year. Everyone who hasn't met are introduced in Communications class, an elective class taught by Erin Strauss._

* * *

 _'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead..._

 _"I have something I want to tell you, but, you have to promise to never tell anyone."_

 _"I promise."_

 _"Do you swear on your life?"_

 _"I swear on my life."_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Secrets**

After that extremely awkward moment in Communications, you know—the moment where senior Dave Rossi went from flirting with Strauss to not-so-subliminally saying that their lives sucked, the entire class was stunned into silence for the rest of the period. Dave was seemingly trying to be subtle, but failed miserably. Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. Or maybe he needed to use his head more.

Lindsey Vaughn didn't know what it was. But for now, she didn't seem to care. She was more focused on finishing this geometry problem at her house, and Cat was insistent on keeping her company, though Lindsey knew the real reason why she was there. Well two reasons, actually. One reason is to talk about her relationship with Tobias, but the other? Well...Lindsey didn't normally ask Cat questions about _that_. Cat would have to go to her for things like that.

Cat was sleeping over, that was nothing new. Sometimes, Cat needed a break from her dysfunctional family, known as her dad. Lindsey understood that concept all too well, she doesn't have the absolute best relationship with her father, so she offered her home to Cat as much as she could. Her mother didn't seem to mind, welcoming Cat with open arms whenever she wanted to stay here for the day.

Lindsey's mother knew that the poor girl didn't have the best life, but she couldn't make Cat speak up, and couldn't get information about her from her own daughter. Ms. Vaughn knew that Cat's mother died, but when asked about her father, Cat would say that he worked very often and that she was often left in the house alone. Ms. Vaughn has a feeling in her gut that says she's lying, but never acts on it.

"So I see you and Tobias are talking again?" Lindsey says, trying to keep up with her conversation as she was doing her math homework. "Did you do it—"

"Of course," Cat interrupted with a flirty grin. "Wanna know where?"

Lindsey put down her pencil and made a face. "Do I?" She questioned, more to herself than to Cat. The latter smirks, and began to talk into a low whisper as if the paparazzi and press was going to attack her on this 'scandal.'

"The McDonald's boys' bathroom," Cat giggled manically.

Lindsey gagged. "Gross!"

"Does that top the motorcycle story or not?" Cat said, inbetween giggles.

Lindsey couldn't help but smile at the old tale. "I don't know, it's a close one." Lindsey had finally finished that _dreadful_ geometry problem that's been plaguing her mind for at least an hour. "So...is Tobias trying to quit again?"

Cat fiddled with her pen, seemingly unsure where this came from. "I don't know, really. I think..." She paused, sighing. "I _feel_ like he's only quitting for one reason and one reason only."

"Which is?"

Cat gave her an obvious look. "His father."

Lindsey's eyebrows rose. "He smokes?"

"Smokes, drinks, gambles, what a _lovely_ Christian, right?"

Lindsey snorted. "Irony."

"I stole his cigarettes, once."

"Naturally," Lindsey says, with a knowing smirk. "—but wait, how would you know about him quitting specifically because of his dad?"

"I just know," replied Cat.

"Did he tell you?"

"He doesn't have to. I can tell."

How?"

"Whenever he relapses into smoking, he gets _really_ upset, because it reminds him of his father."

"Well, it's _hard_ to quit smoking," Lindsey tried to explain in order to dismiss that reason. "I mean—remember how you were like after you went a week without cigarettes?"

"Don't remind me," Cat says with a roll of her eyes. "Trust me, I know him. I figured you'd agree with me on this, you know, daddy issues and all." Cat says this a little coldly, which stuns Lindsey into silence for a while.

"...What did you think of Communications?" Cat didn't respond immediately, she was taking her time to decide what answer would've been seen as acceptable. Cat flashed her eyes angrily at her.

"What did _you_ think?"

A shrug. "I don't know."

Cat lowered the intensity of her glare. "—neither do I. It's another shitty way of trying to 'help' us. It's _not_ going to work. No matter what our stupid counselor says."

* * *

Elle went straight to Ashley's house, as per usual. Something seemed different, off—but Elle knew what it was. It was Communications class, when that Strauss bitch lady called her Ashley _Beauchamp,_ not _Seaver._ Elle knew that she should've taken into consideration that there was a mistake, possibly, but this has happened so many times that Elle couldn't help but show coldness.

"Hey girls, what's—" Ms. Seaver stopped her sentence when she saw the distraught look on her daughter's face. "Ashley?"

Elle tapped her shoulder. "I'll be inside waiting." She turned around and headed into Ashley's room, making sure to close the door behind her.

Ms. Seaver gave her a knowing look. "Alright, talk to me...what's wrong?"

Ashley sighed dramatically, her face showing extreme anger due to this _long_ day. "Beauchamp."

That was all she had to say for her mother to understand. "Oh, I see."

"When is this going to stop?" Ashley began to rant, "All the way up to the end of senior year?"

"Ashley—"

"College, maybe? Maybe if I even _go_ to college?"

"Here you are, thinking about the future when it's only the beginning of October—" Ms. Seaver paused, getting her daughter a deadpan look. " —of your freshman year."

Ashley scowled with a roll of her eyes. "Is that _really_ such a bad thing, mom?"

"Yes," Ms. Seaver knew she needed to explain since Ashley looked so confused and horrified it was almost comical. "If you keep thinking of your future so early, you'll miss all the fun in high school."

"Yeah, mom, _sure—"_

Ms. Seaver sighed. "Ashley—"

"—where teacher's call you by the name of a serial killer," Ashley interrupted, her fury flaring. "That was North Dakota, ten years ago. This is _Quantico._ "

" _Ashley—"_

"I hate him," Ashley said bluntly, leaning against the wall with distant hatred in her eyes, the feeling of someone from your past still following you everywhere, though they were gone long ago.

Ms. Seaver was unfazed by the intensity of Ashley's statement. She leaned against the wall beside her daughter, before kissing her on the top of her head and saying: "I know."

Ashley looks up at her mother from beside her. "Can't we call the school? Do something?"

"I'll email them," Ms. Seaver promised. "Now please, remember what I said? High school is a time to have fun, to meet new people, please don't stress yourself out."

"Mkay mom," Ashley said as she watched her mother disappear up the stairs. Because of Ashley's father, she and her mom always felt the need to stick together, especially since he got caught and is now residing in jail. So she and her mom were always close, something Elle was a little jealous of, since she once had a relationship like that with her own mother. Ashley sighed in content, and went into her own room to get started on homework with Elle.

"No!" Ashley snapped in disapproval after seeing Elle doing what she was doing. Ashley marched over to her bed and snatched the cigarette out of Elle's mouth. "My mom is upstairs!"

"Your mom is a heavy smoker," Elle replied, as if that justified her actions.

Ashley glanced at the carton of cigarettes before saying, "Yeah, no shit, she smokes the same brand—" Ashley's eyes grow wide in accusation, "—are these hers?!"

"Maybe. C'mon, Ashley, it's not like she'll notice—"

"Elle!" Ashley heaved out a heavy, annoyed sigh as she snatched the whole carton away from Elle. "This is your last cigarette, since you want it so badly." Elle smirked as Ashley ran as quick as she could out of her room to put the cigarettes back. Elle didn't care, she hung on to the cigarette in her hands and took a long drag.

"It's a disgusting habit, you know," reprimanded Ashley, swatting away the smoke with her hand unsuccessfully.

"I've seen you take shots of vodka," Elle graciously pointed out, "—and I have the disgusting habit?"

"That was Luke's party five months ago," Ashley defended. "That was one time."

Elle quirked an eyebrow up in amusement, "So?"

"So..." A pause, Ashley didn't know what to say after that except, "Let's get to our homework." She was about to get started, before she decidedly got up. "We should bring in a few snacks. Our algebra homework is always long and boring."

Elle waved it off. "It's alright, I'm not hungry and I'm already getting started. If we work harder now, we can eat later." Ashley lifted a brow, for some reason, she remembered her saying those three words frequently: I'm not hungry.

* * *

As soon as they got out of the school, Alex thwacked Dave upside the head. "Ow!" He exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?!" Everyone did their best not to burst into hysterical laughter, Derek failing the most. It was just so amusing that Dave 'didn't know' why Alex hit him.

"You pulling a stunt like that with Strauss!" Alex reprimanded.

Dave smirked cockily. "What stunt?"

This time, Derek lost it. Once he was gone, everyone else was gone. Penelope's high pitched laughter filled the outside autumn air, which prompted Maeve, Spencer, and even Jason to laugh out loud. Alex, however, was deeply annoyed. And boy, did it show. "You went from _flirting_ with Strauss to becoming all too serious and dark!"

"Hey," Dave started off defensively. "I thought you said I goofed off too much. You said it's a good idea to be more serious."

" _'Where do you think you are?'_ " Alex mocks in his words from before, looking very incredulous, before switching back to her own voice. " _Really?_ Dave..."

"It's the truth!" Dave argued.

"You made it seem like we were imprisoned!"

"Well, that's debatable-"

"Shut up Derek," Alex cut him off.

Derek chuckled lightly and held his hands up that he meant no harm. "Whoah, _easy._ "

"...It's just an elective class," murmured Spencer, thought he was looking so timid that he surprised himself when he said that aloud.

"See, even the kid agrees with me," Dave said, starting to laugh as they began to walk to Alex's house.

Alex scoffed. "Enough Dave."

" _Enough Dave,_ " Dave repeats, mocking her tone. He glanced at Maeve and Spencer and grinned, "You know what 'enough Dave' means in code, guys?"

"That you've won your argument," supplied Jason, cracking a small smile. He fully addressed Dave now, "I still cannot believe you went from class clown to pull this shit."

"Believe it," Dave ordered confidently. "For I have stunned my fellow classmates."

Alex scowled at him. "Only you would be happy that you can accomplish something like that," she says, suddenly resisting the urge to wipe that smug grin off Dave's stupid face.

"Say what you want, but you were laughing."

Alex's jaw dropped. "What?! You're _insane!_ I was _not._ "

"You so were," Jason says, adding fuel to the fire with pleasure at the fight that was about to go down.

"Was _not!_ " Alex protested, trying to be assertive. Unfortunately for her, to Dave, she looked like an adorable disgruntled kitten.

"Sweetie," Maeve found herself adding into the conversation. "Don't lie."

Dave hid his laughter with a snort. "Oh shi–"

"You corrupted them," Alex cut him off before he could swear. Dave along with everyone else knew she was referring to Maeve and Spencer.

"You taught Maeve how to smoke," Jason said, wishing he'd brought a bowl of popcorn with him. "You're guilty too—"

"Penelope, wait!" A voice and the sohnd of heavy but quick footsteps was catching up the group as they drew louder and closer.

Penelope smiled. "Hi Kevin."

He smiled back. "Hey," he replied, greeting everyone else with a nod. "So um, Communications was _fun_."

Jason and Dave smirked as Alex grew red in the face.

"Oh it was _great_ ," Derek said. Then he makes eye contact with Penelope briefly before asking Kevin, "What's up?"

Kevin's eyes go to Penelope's, making her feel all jittery inside. "I uh...nevermind, it's clear that you have plans."

"Please take her," Derek says jokingly as he physically felt Penelope's eyes glare into him. "She's been chatty and annoying all day."

"Well aren't you super sweet?" Penelope mused.

Kevin was used to their banter. "I just...got a new computer, and—"

"Ooh, show me!" Penelope interrupted with a gleeful squeal, excitement in her voice and eyes. Before she could run off, she turns around to pout at Derek, as if she were begging.

"Go," Derek says with that gentle smile only reserved for her. "Have fun and nerd out."

He was caught by surprise when Penelope enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. When she let go, she let out an eager squeal. "Thanks guys, I'll see you later!"

Kevin said nothing but gave them a small wave and left with Penelope.

"They're so going to smash," said Dave once Penelope and Kevin were out of earshot. Derek raised an amused eyebrow, and Alex was anything but.

"Oh will you stop!" Alex exclaimed, sounding horrified as she looked in the direction Penelope and Kevin left from.

" _I've just got a new computer,_ " Dave says doing a near spot on impression of Kevin before switching back to his own voice. "That's nerd code for smashing."

"What are Kevin and Penelope smashing?" Spencer asked curiously, with that much innocence of a child.

Alex's face grew pale. "Oh _god_..."

"I pray for him," Maeve said, agreeing with the senior. "I really, _really_ do."

"Penelope and Kevin aren't going to smash," Alex says with certainty, purposely ignoring Spencer's question.

"—and you know this how?" Jason asks, with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Halloween," was all Alex said. Maeve and Spencer, of course were clueless on how that one word explains everything, at least according to Jason, Dave and Derek, it did.

"They're gonna smash on Halloween!" Dave yelled excitedly.

" _No!_ " Alex yelled back, face palming.

"Can someone tell me what they're smashing?!" That was Spencer's yell.

"No one's smashing anything, Spencer," replied Maeve, before her eyes went to Alex's, "What's going on on Halloween besides... _Halloween?"_

"Penelope's having a party," explained Alex. "She says it's a plan for both of them to _simply kiss._ "

Derek looked surprised. "Penelope told you this?"

Alex nodded. "Yes, she told me."

"You know, JJ said the same thing-"

"Dave, don't-"

"-and she ended up doing it with Will-"

"On a motorcycle!" Derek finished excitedly. "That's what _I_ told Pen!"

"She's not like that," Alex said.

"Oh, I know," agreed Derek. "I'm just teasing."

"Everyone thought the same thing about JJ, but then she and Will totally smashed-"

"Dave I swear to god..." Alex mused.

"...Is this a good time to ask what's being smashed?"

Everyone groaned.

* * *

Emily was among the last people to leave Communications class, despite the fact that JJ offered to wait for. Emily said no, for reasons she just couldn't explain to her. She felt like her friendship with JJ was going to end very soon.

Ms. Strauss made it perfectly clear that controversial topics will be spoken about. Emily knew all too well about controversy. Abortion was considered controversial. She had no idea what she could say to cover that secret up. If she couldn't, she couldn't imagine what JJ would think.

"Hey," a voice that she wasn't expecting to hear interrupted her thoughts.

"Hi," Emily says to Hotch, who she hadn't realized until now that he was among the last to leave too. "Why the warm greeting?"

"I can't say hello?"

Something was up, Emily could smell it. "You can," she says. "-but you usually don't."

Hotch looked at her skeptically, before nodding once. "Fair enough," he agreed. "Which way do you walk?"

She pointed to the left. "This way."

"What a coincidence," says Hotch. "So do I."

"What's your game plan here?" Emily asked suspiciously.

Hotch raised a brow, clearly impressed. "Look, I know you know," he started off, realizing she isn't as dumb as he thought. "-about the journal. About Haley. I know you have some secrets that you'd like to keep."

Emily tried to object. "I-"

"When Strauss mentioned 'controversy' you looked uncomfortable, don't try me," Hotch interrupted with a stern glare.

Emily glared back at him, equally as defiant, but she couldn't help but be mildly impressed at his ability to deduce someone so quickly. To be frank, it scared her quite a bit. "...Let's walk and talk." She said, after a tense moment of leveling glares. Hotch continued to be surprised by her, the fact that she didn't scream at him outside for everyone to hear. She started to walk home, as did he.

"I'm not going to rat you out," Emily says, after silently walking for those tense two minutes. "Just, I wanna know about her, who she is, umm... _was,"_ she corrected that last part quietly, yet Hotch heard it audibly.

"You know about Haley," Hotch nearly snapped at her. "You're friends with Jennifer, of course you know."

Emily was stunned into silence just for a moment. She gained her composure back quickly, and said barely above a whisper, "I want to hear about her from you." Hotch stopped walking all together just to look at her. What he saw was Emily's fierce eyes, determined to find out the truth. Ugh, she was extremely annoying when she was determined, was Hotch's initial thought. This all occurred in one millisecond before he resumed walking.

"You know," he began to say, the cold voice he usually had lessened considerably. "No one has ever asked me about the real Haley."

Emily looked up. "The real Haley?"

"Yes," he replied, letting his guard down a little. "-not the cheerleader who took drugs-" Emily didn't know that, but ignored it as he continued, "-but Haley, sweet Haley that loved October. The Haley that loved the sound of rain crashing on the cold concrete as it drifted her to sleep on bad days she had. The Haley that defied the rules of children hating thunderstorms, since she always found thunder and lightning fascinating."

At last, this is what Emily was looking for. She wanted to see if Hotch was really the stoic bastard everyone thought he was. That, he actually _felt_ something. But this, this was unexpected. She even saw the warmth in his eyes that looked so sad when he talked about Haley. Hell, he even cracked a small smile as a relived small memory popped up. "She...she wasn't as mean as everyone thought she was. On our first date, she gave a homeless woman the rest of her food. Not many people knew she volunteered at a children's hospital every Sunday. Haley always talked about having kids, she loved children."

"She sounded amazing," Emily said, in awe. "I wish I could've met her." Hotch doesn't say anything. Emily was still in such a shock that he confided in her, the girl he allegedly hated, the girl he allegedly found super annoying and overly dramatic. Emily glanced at him briefly to sadly see the old features slowly return to his face.

"This journal is a secret," says Hotch, with warning in his voice. "It's the only thing I have of Haley that only _I_ have."

"I know," she reassured, looking down at the floor in shame, she stopped walking. "I have a secret."

For some reason, Hotch stopped walking too. "So...this is basically a secret for a secret?"

Emily's eyes were still on the floor. "I figured, well...I butted in about Haley, it's only fair you know the real me."

"The real you?" Hotch was getting a sense of Deja Vu.

Emily's eyes drifted from the floor to his eyes, appearing emotional. "You said that Haley wasn't what people thought she was." She bit her lip, trying to use her words carefully, while still remaining confident and sure. It was hard. "If I were to _die_ , I want at least one person to know the real me, my secret."

Hotch was baffled, but was trying to remain unbothered by Emily's word choice. It was hard. "Why not JJ?"

"She'd hate me, that's why. Because of what I did," Emily answered, her tone very cold and passive.

Hotch's eyes surprisingly grew soft. "This is serious?" He asked, though he knew the answer was yes. He took Emily's silence as a yes. "You don't have to tell me."

Emily shook her head. "Promise me you won't judge me," she says.

Hotch nodded. "I promise." Why was he still here? Did they not realize that they stopped in front of his house? He could've left her there, but he didn't. He waited calmly with patience. That look in her eyes was so much like the girl he once loved, but he wasn't about to tell her that anytime soon.

"Last year, I lived in Rome," Emily started off in her story, for which she knew was going to be a long one. "I was wild, eager to fit in, did things I probably shouldn't have done that I did anyways because I felt like doing it." _Oh...the Deja Vu was hitting him hard..._ "Well, I slept around, I was a stupid sophomore, okay? I'm...I'm not like those sluts, okay?"

"Okay," Hotch said, and he believed her, too. Emily trailed off, looking very distant before admitting in a low whisper, "I was pregnant."

Hotch remained neutral, as per usual. "Wait, you have a baby? Why would you think JJ would hate you? Is-"

"Stop," Emily interrupted to stop his rambling. "Did you hear me?"

"What do you mean—"

"I _was_ pregnant," Emily emphasized, still unable to say the term for it quite yet.

"You had an abortion," Hotch clarified, not having a problem saying the term, because of the fact that he'd never experience that. He saw the way Emily's eyes drifted back to the ground, nodding her head in shame. Hotch realized that everything she was saying clicked in his head. JJ kept her baby, Emily didn't. Hotch could understand why she was keeping this secret. In a way, it showed their beliefs. Two sides that were very different, yet they were drawn to each other and became fast friends, because JJ didn't know.

"I just...I..." Emily sighed, struggling to get the words out. "I don't know what to _do."_ She would've started crying then and there, but she held it in. Hotch noticed this too, the Deja Vu was hitting him the hardest it ever had.

"Do you wanna come over?" Hotch asks out of the blue, surprising himself and Emily. "Maybe watch a movie?"

Emily bit her lip and eyed him curiously. "Sure?"

"Sure?"

"Well, aren't your parents home?"

"No one's parents are home these days," was Hotch's dark answer, stepping inside his house, knowing Emily would follow.

Hotch said he rejected his heart.

* * *

"This is so retarded," Ian snapped at George's place with Tobias, Peter, George himself. They were passing along a small bong among the four of them as a rerun of the Fresh Prince of Bel Air played in the background.

"Strauss' class?" Tobias said. "I agree." A normal guy would usually never hangout with the guys who beat the crap out of him, even if it was freshman initiation. Tobias Hankel would agree that he wasn't normal, since Ian, Peter, and George kicked the crap out of him last year in broad daylight. But here he was, in George's basement, talking about the utter bullshit known as their new elective class.

Eventually, around the time Cat and Tobias hooked up, the three rising seniors realized that maybe he wasn't so awkward and weird after all. He was deemed as somewhat cool in the making. It also helped that prior to that incident he had a growth spurt, growing at least five inches in such a short amount of time.

"It's only been a day in that class, and I already want to die," says Peter, passing the bong over to Tobias. "Strauss is bitchy, too."

"But you know what's good about that class?" George said, grinning madly. "All those fine freshmen across from us."

"Aren't they twelve, man?" questioned Peter, making a face. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _you?_ " George retorted. "They're fourteen, not twelve."

"Oh yeah, because that makes it slightly more okay," Peter said with sarcasm.

"It does!" George argued.

"You know, George has a point," Ian says, not missing the crazy look Peter was giving him. "Some girls have some fine ass. Right Tobias?" Ian looks at Tobias expectantly, but he gives Ian a blank stare. "Tobias?"

"Cat," was all Tobias said. "She's my girlfriend, after all."

Ian burst out laughing. "Please, Tobias. You're Christian, but you're not _that_ Christian."

Tobias frowned, not at all looking pleased. "Excuse me?"

"Did your father beat the holy spirit into you?"

Even Peter looked at Ian in disapproval. "Dude..."

"The fuck, man?" snapped Tobias. "I'm an atheist."

Ian held his hands up to show he meant no harm. "Alright, alright. I believe you. Just don't tell daddy you believe that."

"Enough," Tobias said, his jaw clenched.

"Tobias," George said, changing the topic. "You're telling me you never pictured having sex with Lindsey or Diane or-"

"Lindsey is cold as ice, Diane is a wailing psycho-"

"And Cat is neither of those things?" Peter asked doubtfully.

Tobias crossed his legs and leaned his back against the couch, fully relaxed. "No...Cat is special, she's not who you think she is."

"She threw my cell phone into a pool," George said, trying to prove a point.

Tobias tried to reason, "You did say her chest was flat."

"That phone is worth more than all of your lives combined."

"Very nice, George. And no, to answer your question, I never wanted to have sex with Lindsey or Diane. It was always about Cat."

"...This isn't about sex," realized Peter. He saw the way Tobias' face would light up after seeing Cat, hearing Cat's voice, listening with rapt attention. "You actually like her. Love her, even. This isn't a friends with benefits thing."

George raised a brow. "Does Cat feel the same way? There's no way she doesn't."

"Yes," Tobias said, glaring at George. "So does this fully answer your question?"

"Yes," the other concluded.

"You know who's looking hot in Communications?" Ian said, with a mischievous grin spread all over his face. "That Emily girl. She's a junior, I think. She's on fire. She's a _fox._ "

"A fox?" questioned Peter.

"A fox," clarified Ian.

Tobias burst into a continuous coughing fit because of taking a huge hit from the bong.

"Do you ever know your limit?" Peter says, highly amused. "You take way more than you can handle."

Tobias waved it off and slouched. "I'm fine."

"Let him have it," Ian says to Peter. "He's got a crazy girlfriend he has to deal with."

Tobias immediately sat up straight. "Cat is misunderstood, not crazy."

"Yeah, and Haley Brooks wasn't a junkie," George said, with a tone with way too much disdain.

"But Haley wasn't-"

"You're not serious, are you?" countered George to Tobias, putting the bong away. "I sold her drugs before! And not only that, I heard she fucked for coke, once."

"No fucking way," said Peter, in amazement. "If it wasn't one of us, who sold it?"

"Don't know, it was a rumor though," George said perhaps a bit too quickly, shrugging. "It obviously doesn't matter now though, does it?"

"Cat is Haley 2.0, except she isn't much of a junkie," supplied Peter.

"A cigarette junkie," Tobias corrected.

"But that Emily girl," Ian reminisced. "She is something, alright."

* * *

"No, no, no!" Lindsey screamed in her sleep, unable to stop withering around in her sheets that were becoming more and more tangled. Her defined and gorgeous features of her face were stained with tears that had escaped not too long ago. "Stop, just-" She stopped talking and let out a smalls shriek. This woke Cat up who was next to her and began to shake her shoulder. "Lindsey, sweetie-"

"Stop!" Lindsey screamed, making Cat sigh. She knew all too well that Lindsey's mother had slept through those nightmares that her daughter had at least once a month. Cat knew Ms. Vaughn wasn't a bad mother, more like completely clueless and in need of healing herself.

"Lindsey?" Cat said, still shaking her lightly. "You're safe."

Lindsey slowly stopped moving in her sleep, her yells came to a halt, and her eyes fluttered open with the awareness of where she really was. She spotted her best friend by her side, watching her with intense and cautious concern. "Linds—"

"It happened again," Lindsey said sadly. "I had a dream about him again."

If she said this to anyone else, including her own mother, it would be assumed that this was about her father's history as a murderer . Only Cat knew that 'him' was referring to someone else. Cat wrapped her arms around Lindsey's neck as the latter began to cry.

There are some things Cat wished she didn't know.

* * *

Emily did not expect to be sitting in Hotch's living room, sharing a bowl of popcorn as they watched Jurassic Park that just happened to be on. She didn't mind it, but she much preferred watching movies with actresses like Vivien Leigh or Olivia De Havilland, or both. _Gone with the Wind_ is her favorite movie for a reason. It didn't matter if it was four hours long, she'd savor every second of all the drama Scarlett O'Hara managed to get into, it was all so fascinating. It also helped that she was overwhelmingly gorgeous and positively lovely. What Emily would give to have Vivien Leigh's beauty...

"Is this your favorite movie?" Emily asked Hotch.

"Jurassic Park? No. My favorite movie is Die Hard."

"You're an eighties movie buff?" inquired Emily, taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl.

"I actually don't watch a lot of movies," responded Hotch, indifferently. "My parents played that movie and I just so happened to be in the same room as them."

"I watch a lot of movies," says Emily, her eyes focusing on the screen. "They're fascinating."

Hotch looked annoyed. "They're not real."

Emily rolled her eyes, "That's why they're called movies."

"What's your favorite movie?" asked Hotch.

Emily response was simple and immediate: "Gone with the Wind."

Hotch rose an eyebrow. "How old are you?"

"Don't insult the greatest movie of all time," Emily said, almost sounding threatening.

"—in your opinion."

"Hotch, why did you invite me?" Hotch was caught off guard by the question he was avoiding from her for this whole duration. Sighing, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar stick and put it inbetween his lips. Before he could light it, Emily snatched it out and said, "Smoking kills."

"Debatedly," Hotch says, taking another cigarette and lighting it. "Besides, it helps."

"Sure, it helps," Emily started off knowingly. "It's a distraction. It won't distract you forever, if anything, you'll die first." She paused, not caring how dramatic she came across as. "Haley smoked, right?" Hotch let out the smoke between his lips, giving her a lingering look before nodding once.

"JJ used to smoke, too. Before she got pregnant, of course."

Hotch gave her another look. "Everybody smokes, Emily. Whether it'd be cigarettes, weed, vaping-"

"Vaping," Emily began to define, "-is different from smoking." She smirked at him before saying, "—and I don't think your statement is true."

Hotch blinked. "But it is."

"I don't," Emily said. "I don't smoke."

"—but you used to," Hotch clarified, "Let me be clearer: everybody here has smoked at least once."

"I don't agree with you on that either."

Hotch leveled a glare with her. "You've only been here for less than a month."

Emily glared back. "Fair enough," she says. "Congratulations, you've successfully ignored my question. So I ask again: Why did you invite me?"

Hotch sighed, putting out his cigarette before letting out the smoke effortlessly.. "You want the truth?"

"Yeah, I want the truth."

Hotch looked slightly reluctant, but he figured that Emily was the type of girl not to give up so easily. Ugh, she was so annoying even when she wasn't. "I think it's so you know that I don't hate you," he admitted. He would've taken out another cigarette from his pocket, but he's sure Emily would've taken it away.

Emily studied his face carefully, looking for any clues that he was lying to her. "You're telling me the truth." Not all of it. " _Part of the truth,"_ she emphasized, seeing Hotch's face grow passively angry. "You're leaving something out that you don't want me to know."

Hotch didn't comment any further.

Emily said he was rejecting his soul.

* * *

Luke and Matt were hanging out at the local park shooting hoops since it was the only time the upperclassmen weren't there to steal it away from them. Right now, the score was close, it always was, but Luke and Matt didn't know that. As of recent, they never kept score.

"Doyle, Foyet, and Lewis in the same class as us," Matt stated, resisting the urge to shudder. "Are you sure we can't transfer?"

"Nope, electives are final," said Luke. "Just be thankful that we're hiding behind the girls."

"That's a very un-Luke thing to say," Matt commented, almost finding the situation comical even though it wasn't.

"Yeah, well...the seniors are assholes, and if it looks like we have girlfriends, maybe they'll leave us alone."

Matt frowned in disapproval. "They're our friends, Luke. That wouldn't be fair to them."

"If it's for our protection, I'm sure they'd understand."

"No, I don't think they would, because even I don't understand," Matt was beginning to sound legitimately pissed. "I'm not like you, I won't get a girlfriend just for the sake of protection and 'having a girlfriend.' That's terrible."

"What are girlfriends for?" Luke replied, smirking like some horn dog that he was. He was reminded of how childish his behavior was when Matt almost threw a basketball at at his head. Luckily for Luke, he missed. "What the hell?!"

"Girlfriends are girls you genuinely like, not girls that you want to 'bang' as you put it."

"In case you haven't noticed," Luke says, starting to get tired of Matt's attitude. "This isn't middle school. There's no more of that lovey dovey bull-shit that was probably never real in the first place, this is about sex."

"Well I think differently from you, sometimes it makes me wonder how we became best friends," Matt says, with a smile that said he wasn't regretting their friendship. Sure, they bantered once in a while, but their fights lasted a total of a minute at most. Luke smiled back at him.

"Okay Mr. Simmons, so you are open to the thought of a relationship with someone with no sex involved."

"Absolutely," Matt said with no hesitation.

"It'll be hard to get a girl that wants what you want," says Luke. "In high school, there is no-"

" _I'd appreciate it if you'd just go away!"_ snapped a distressed girl's voice, Luke and Matt immediately stopped talking to listen to what was going on.

"A pretty girl like you all alone in the park?" said the other voice, a male's voice, a cocky voice that was taunting with a hint of mischief. "You're just waiting for someone to take that flower of yours-"

"No way!" shouted the girl. "Get your hands off me!"

Luke and Matt exchanged a glance.

"Matt," Luke started off slowly, "-do you know who that sounds-"

"Yes," Matt said, dropping the basketball and running to the direction of that girl's voice, with Luke following behind him. They spotted who they both thought they heard. Kate was on the verge of crying when some boy-a much older boy-was flirting with her, an all too familiar sight.

Kate didn't notice the new presence. "I was just looking at the clouds, can you just leave?"

The asshole had the balls the roll his eyes. "What, and leave your fine ass and-"

The boy's comment was cut short as Matt charged forward and connected his fist to the other guy's jaw. The latter stumbled backward, losing his balance until he fell to the floor on his ass, clutching his jaw where blood was drawn.

"Wow, that's the first time Matt has punched someone other than me," Luke said, mildly impressed.

The other guy grinned at Kate, his eyes boring into hers. "Oh I see, so you're in a threesome?"

Matt didn't answer as his took Kate's hand and practically dragged her across the park, away from him. She was struggling to keep up with him, "Matt, slow down-"

"He seriously could've hurt you," Matt interrupted, still resisting the urge to go back and do more damage to that guy. He let go of Kate's hand. "Are you okay?"

Kate nodded, with tears in her eyes. "Yeah, I always am."

Matt sighed as he read between the lines of Kate's words. "I'm sorry." The two of them didn't notice that Luke already left them alone.

"I have a secret," Kate tearfully explained.

Matt's eyes grew soft as Kate's tears made the little makeup she had on and didn't need run. "Kate, you...I-" he paused. Matt was not very good at comforting crying girls, but he figured now would be a good time to try, especially with pretty girls like Kate Callahan. "You don't have to tell me."

"I've never kissed anyone," Kate admitted, which was a secret that everyone knew.

Matt wrapped his arms around her small figure as she cried into his shoulder. "Want me to walk you home?"

Kate sniffled, using her sleeve as a tissue and nodded. As Matt walked alongside Kate, he realized that Kate was oblivious to the fact that he-along with everyone else-knew that she didn't have her first kiss. Still, Matt felt pride when Kate told him her 'secret.'

They walked together in silence.

* * *

 _You swore you'd never tell..._

 _You swore you'd never tell..._

 _You swore you'd never tell..._

 _You swore you'd never tell..._


	10. The Maeve Dilemma

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

 **A/N: Alright, I'll admit it. I'm a bit...disappointed with the lack of reviews. Normally I get more than 22 reviews, so yeah, I'm a bit appalled.**

* * *

 _Previously: Everyone discusses their thoughts on their new elective class. Ashley is angry that her teacher said her last name was Beauchamp instead of Seaver, which is something only Elle knows deeply about. Speaking of Elle, Ashley is noticing that she has been saying she hasn't been hungry lately. Lindsey has a nightmare, having a secret only Cat knows deeply about. Kevin and Penelope hangout, which makes her friend group curious about what's going on, until Alex mentions that Penelope likes Kevin and wants to kiss him on Halloween. Emily and Hotch become close and share their darkest secrets, such as Hotch's possession of Haley's journal and Emily's abortion. Ian tells his friends he has a thing for Emily. Kate admits to Matt a secret that everyone already knows—she hasn't kissed anyone. _

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Maeve Dilemma**

 _October 8._

 _Dear abysmal life,_

 _It's frightening to know that Diane Turner gets action with her boyfriend more than I do with Aaron. Seriously, she will not shut up during cheer practice. I'm this close to bashing her head with this journal. Everything is 'Bobby this' and 'Bobby that,' it's so nauseating. Plus, she's short and Bobby is kind of tall, so them having sex must be weird for him, knowing he's basically having sex with a goddamn toddler._

 _Plus, she's a freshman. I get the whiny and annoying part, but dear god, make it stop. If she wasn't trained in gymnastics and didn't braid hair really well, then she wouldn't be on my squad._

 _She acts like we didn't know that she and Bobby do it in the boiler room every Friday during their lunch period. When she tells everyone this, us upperclassmen are annoyed and the freshmen are excited._

 _Not all of them, though. Cat Adams was not amused with Diane, she was probably more annoyed than me. Arguably, she was one of the more mature ones. Sure, I'm aware that she probably has sex with random guys in random places besides her mommy and daddy's bedroom, but at least she doesn't brag about it to everyone for attention._

 _To be honest, she only wants my attention. She's told me things. She's asked for my advice on things. I answer them, and then dismiss her. This doesn't mean I don't like Cat, because I do. In fact, when I graduate, she'll most likely be head cheerleader._

 _Aaron and I never had sex. Heavy make out sessions? Sure. We have done everything but sex. I'm interested in it, but of course I get the boyfriend that wants to wait until he's good and ready._

 _I've had sex. I had sex when I turned thirteen. To be honest, I had a lot of sex, until I met Aaron. Someone that I genuinely cared for, liked, and I realized I didn't want to fuck his brains out. Yet. Soon, I will, when he's ready._

 _~Haley Brooks_

Hotch sighed. He wished he was ready sooner, because he didn't know the events that would take place after, since they never even had sex. Never. Hotch was almost positive that when she was driving to his house, she had the intention of having sex with her for the first time.

He never got the chance.

* * *

Cat banged on the front door of Diane's apartment, knowing full well that her older cousin who was her guardian was on some big business trip, leaving her all alone in the apartment. It wasn't her cousin's fault, he had to work in order to provide for his little cousin. When you're barely twenty four and you get a call saying that your aunt and uncle committed a double suicide, and that there are no more living relatives to take care of their only eight year old daughter, the pressure was on.

Some days, Cat didn't feel like being sympathetic, or even bother to pretend. "Diane, open this door!" Lindsey was waiting next to her, sighing since she at least knew that Diane wasn't going to open it. She was not mourning her parents right now, more like mourning the fact that Bobby Putnam didn't love her anymore. Lindsey spotted a plant that was near the apartment, and she lifted underneath the pot and found a spare key.

"Joshua Turner is the most predictable thirty year old," Cat said, with a roll of her eyes as Lindsey turned the key in the lock and entered. The two made their way to Diane's room, knowing full well where it was.

There was Diane in her bed with her pillow over her head, surrounded by multiple dirty tissues.

Cat pulled the covers off of her. "Good morning sunshine, we have an English project due today and we're not getting two thirds of credit because you're moping around in bed."

"But I _miss_ him," Diane wailed, sounding muffled since the pillow blocked her speech a bit. "I'm grieving."

"Grieving time is over, sweets," Lindsey said to her, trying to pry the pillow from Diane's pretty pink fingernails that she was clutching as tight as she could. "Diane, it's been two weeks, you have to move on."

"We've dated for _years_. You expect me to get over this?"

Lindsey crossed her arms at her. "I know it's hard, but you haven't left your bed unless you had to go to classes, only to go to three of them and cut the rest to go home."

"I'm all for not going to class, but this is becoming too much. If you don't keep up your grades, you can't be on the squad, and if you can't be on the squad, then I have to train another cheerleader to do the triple flip."

Lindsey sighed. "Cat's pretending to be cold, but she really cares about you."

When no one spoke, they heard an old woman's voice speak. _"Do you think our love could take us away together?"_

Then, an old man's voice followed: " _I think our love could do anything we want it to."_

It was then Cat and Lindsey realized that the TV was on in her room.

Lindsey face palmed. "Diane..."

Cat gagged and said, "Are you...are you watching _The Notebook?!_ "

"So what?!"

"This is...this is just, _bleck!_ Diane, this is only going to make you more upset!" Lindsey exclaimed, sounding horrified.

" _I love you."_

 _"I love you, Allie-"_

The TV screen turned to black as Cat frustratedly turned the movie off. "Diane, I swear to god, it's time for some tough love."

Diane groaned and reluctantly rolled out of bed. "You're doing my english homework for the next three days for this."

Cat smirked. "That's a deal, honey."

* * *

Beth Clemmons was about to rip her hair out. Why did she decide to take AP Chemistry this year while she had honors physics and pre-calc? And on top of that, she was studying for the SATs everyday while taking three hour prep classes on the weekends. Her 'terrible' score of 1470 on the PSAT just wouldn't do. Not if she wanted to get into Harvard, Yale, or Princeton. Oh yeah, AP Literature wasn't very easy, either. The funny thing was, she spent her summer in summer school to finish her language credits early to make room in her schedule for all these classes.

But is it really worth it?

Meanwhile, Tara Lewis was doing yoga in the middle of her bedroom floor while she was on her bed doing her difficult homework along with new friends JJ and Emily thirty minutes before they went to school, finding out recently that they lived fairly close by each other.

"This is why I'm taking AP Bio," Emily said, "It's easier than AP Chem. You're setting yourself up for a mental breakdown, Beth."

Beth didn't even look up from her AP Chem homework that continued to laugh at her. "Don't you suck at AP Bio anyway?"

Emily looked up from her homework. "Yes, but, I have Hotch helping me."

This time, Beth looked up from her homework in interest while JJ smirked and said, "Emily Prentiss, you are some miracle worker. First, you make him smile. Second, he invites you over-"

"He invited you over to his house? Beth interrupts, trying to remain neutral and passive. She returns to her chem homework. "Hmph, that's unlike him."

"So," JJ said, closing her books and facing Emily with a wide grin on her face. "Will I expect an announcement at the end of the month?"

Emily didn't even look at her. "No. I don't even know if we're _friends._ "

"Do you want to be friends with him?" Beth asked, finding herself absorbed in the conversation.

Emily shrugged and stuffed unorganized papers in her book bag. "I don't know if he wants to be friends with me."

JJ laughed. "Hotch doesn't have friends."

"You also said he didn't smile either," Emily said with a grin.

JJ laughed again. "Fair point. But that's because you, Emily Prentiss, are a miracle worker."

"Doesn't he hangout with those three seniors?" Tara said, putting away her yoga mat. "Also she hangs out with Penelope and Derek, and that sophomore in my physics class-"

"Our physics class," Beth corrected, beginning to grow cold. "-and her name is Maeve Donovan, and _she_ shouldn't be in physics. Who lets a sophomore be in a physics class?" Beth asked in disbelief.

"The same people who let an eleven year old into a high school."

" _Spencer?"_ Emily says incredulously, knowing who JJ was referring to. "He's such a sweetheart."

"But just...no social skills. No social skills at all," replied Beth, beginning to rant. "And Maeve is just, _ugh..._ She thinks she's so perfect and goody goody."

"You know who Maeve Donovan reminds me of?" JJ says, now remembering who this girl was. "She reminds me of Britney, not today Britney, 90s Britney, you know, _before_ she shaved her head."

"Oh that's great, and that Spencer kid, he's just as bad as her! Thinks he can just waltz into a high school without having to move an inch! God, those two deserve each other."

"Don't be so angry," says Tara. "You really need to loosen up."

"Loosen up? Become a hippie like you? Tell me, Tara, what'd you get in trigonometry last year?"

Tara frowned, immediately becoming pissed off at her best friend's usual coldness during the school year. "You know, Beth, you're a lot less cruel during the summer, you should stick with that." She let herself out of Beth's room, slamming the door with full force. Beth rolled her eyes and continued to work on her assignment. "So I guess we won't be communicating in Communications, I guess."

"That wasn't nice, what did Tara ever do to you?" Emily says, frowning.

"She's asking me to loosen up. _Me._ Has she met me?"

"She has," JJ answered, knowing very well about the high strung personality that came with one Beth Clemmons. The studious and assiduous Beth Clemmons that wouldn't accept anything less than a ninety five on a subject, even if that was gym. JJ gasped in realization when Beth mentioned Communications class. "Crap! Strauss assigned us something, but I forgot what it was and I don't remember where I wrote it down..." JJ opened her binder and scrambled for her notes.

Beth gave her agenda to JJ. "I've got it right here."

"Bless you and your studious ways, Beth Clemmons," JJ thanked, taking the agenda to copy the question down.

"I don't get this prompt, it's like being in a second english class. Listen to our homework," Emily paused as she began to read aloud Strauss' assignment. "Write a paragraph on your feelings regarding making decisions and choices, we will discuss this in class."

JJ and Emily looked to Beth for answers.

"Don't look at me, I have no idea what the old bag has up her sleeve," Beth reads the assignment over again and snorted. "English class? More like a therapy session."

"Gross," says JJ, while writing down her homework last minute. "Should we get going?"

Beth had finished her AP Chem homework that had been taunting her and shoved it angrily in her bag. "We shall."

* * *

Maeve couldn't focus in English class today. She usually enjoyed reading Shakespeare's Macbeth along with the class, and often volunteered to act out the part of Lady Macbeth, but today she couldn't. She felt someone's eyes on her, not the kind that was creepy and made her antsy, but the kind of eyes that made her want to float away into clouds as she watched the world unfold in front of her. She was especially surprised when the nice and gentle looks sent in her direction was from her long time crush, one that had ignored her all throughout middle school unless he needed her science notes, since she was very good at science.

She smiled as she met the eyes of Bobby Putnam.

Before we move to the description of Bobby, a little bit about Maeve first in terms of her experience with romance:

There was never a kiss she shared with anyone, much like Kate, but she didn't possess the natural beauty she had like everyone talked about. Maeve is pretty, but she wasn't Kate Callahan pretty, where seniors would feel themselves go weak in the knees for. Possibly though, Maeve's beauty was overshadowed by the fact that she was a huge science nerd, had a preference for cardigans that covered herself up modestly, and that she was obsessed with Barbara McClintock, who no one has ever heard of.

Now that that's over, let's move on to Bobby Putnam:

In her eyes, Bobby Putnam was overwhelmingly cute, kind of in the lead in a overrated boy band kind of way. He was the type to be the lead singer in a boy band, and know how to play all the instruments due to being extremely talented. Okay, maybe he wasn't perfect, he sucked at science, but Maeve was positive that Bobby was the kind of guy to be naturally perfect at everything else.

But—Bobby was with Diane. The pretty and sensitive Diane Turner. Diane Turner, the girl who'd do it with Bobby in the boiler room a year later as soon as they got to high school. She didn't hate Diane, back when she was friends with Cat, it was kind of an obligation to be friends with Diane, but no, she'd never hate a girl because she'd steal her crush. Well, she feels that way right now, but heaven knows what'll come later.

Maeve sent him a small smile back, very shyly.

However, Diane sent her glares, too, one's that sent shivers down her spine.

She heard the rumor that Diane and Bobby broke up. She knew how upset Diane was, and that Cat and Lindsey had to _show up to her apartment and drag her out of bed_ in order to get her to go to school. Maeve, of course, being the sympathetic, reserved, and well-meaning girl that she was, felt sorry for her. She knew that the last thing a person needed was pity, but then again, she also knew that Diane was the type person that _wanted_ to be pitied, someone that wanted the attention. Sometimes, Diane came off as the person who dreams of fulfilling a role featuring a damsel in distress. Now that she and Bobby were officially over after two years, her dream came true.

As soon as the bell rang, Maeve grinned to herself when she felt that Bobby was going to approach her. She saw that flirtatious look in his eyes, the look that he used to give to Diane. The logical part of Maeve's brain was saying, "He just wants someone to make out with to get over Diane," but she wouldn't listen to herself, thinking of him, and only him. The thought of being with him, holding hands with him in the hallway, saying "I love you's" in the middle of the night after long conversations on the phone. She-

"Maeve?" Maeve came out of her thoughts as she heard her name from the voice she desperately longed to hear from. Turning around, she came face to face with her longtime crush that she'd been thinking about this whole time.

She tucked a curl behind her ear, trying to be more appealing, something to catch his attention and reel him in. "Hi Bobby, what's up?"

Bobby grinned back, his eyes glimmering at her small gesture. "I...saw you in English just now, and uh," he laughed, that warm laugh that warmed Maeve's heart. "Do you maybe wanna go catch a movie this Friday?"

"This Friday?" Maeve asked a little too eagerly for her taste, but didn't care in the moment. "Sure! Umm...pick me up at six?" She knew she'd have to ask her parents first, but she knew for sure they wouldn't mind. In fact, they always wanted her to get out of the house more instead of researching like the little bookworm she was. But this Friday, she wasn't going to be the geeky bookworm.

"Sure," Bobby said, smiling. "See you later, Maeve." She watched him walk away in awe, with two hands on her heart, she probably looked like such a cliche but she didn't care.

That's when Diane purposely knocked into her shoulder, making her stumble backward. Diane wasn't finished, sending her a menacing glare that could send people to hospitals. "Stay away from him."

Maeve was afraid, she was very, very afraid. She hated confrontations, and she knew very well that when a girl is dealing with a breakup, that not everything was going right in her head. In Diane Turner's head, this must be a thousand times worse. "I...he asked _me_ out," Maeve tried to reason.

"He'll hurt you," Diane said, ignoring what she said as she glared into her soul. "Stay away." Diane said nothing else as Cat grabbed her hand and lead her away from Maeve, not without catching a glance from her. Cat looked away, sighing at how she was supposed to be the peacemaker in the situation. It couldn't have been more ironic, really.

"Diane, chill," Cat said to her. "Let Maeve find that out for herself."

* * *

"Kate, I saved you a seat," Matt says, waving his hand in the cafeteria. Luke rolled his eyes at how obvious his best friend was being. Still, it was then he realized how wrong he was about some high school girls. He said girls were sleazy and sloppy, but Kate Callahan was anything but. Luke told Matt that there were few girls that wanted what he sought in a relationship. From what he knows about Kate, she seemed like the best option. Sure, she was very spacey, sometimes she was too innocent for her own good, but if Luke had to come up with a word to describe Kate without being a horn dog, he'd simply say, "modest" or "lovely."

Kate sat across from Luke and Matt. "Hello, boys," her eyes go to Matt's. "Hi Matt."

Matt didn't seem too shy. "Hi Kate."

Kate smiled to herself. She and Matt had been getting along a lot as of recent. They weren't really much of friends when they first met, but now they've blossomed into a lovely friendship, and maybe, just maybe, she thought: -that it could become something more. Maybe, just maybe, she was ready to let her secret die.

"What, no personal greeting to me, Kate?" Luke said jokingly, pretending to be offended.

Kate smirked and playfully rolled her eyes. "Hi Luke."

"That's better," Luke said in approval. "Did you do the Communciations assignment?"

"Yeah I did, do you know where Strauss is going with this?" Kate asked him, as well as Matt.

Matt looked clueless. "No idea, do you?

Kate shook her head and laughed. "No, that's why I _asked_ you, silly."

"Oh, yeah...that's right," Matt says, laughing back a little awkwardly.

"I feel like everyone is confused with what she wants," said Luke. "Elle and Ashley told me that the cheerleaders were confused as well."

Kate was replaying Matt's laugh over and over again in her head, the sound of it was fascinating, and it was the furthest thing from awkward. Hearing Matt's laugh was warm, natural, and reminded her of the way she watched the birds chirp amongst each other, being so peaceful and lovely.

"Hello? Earth to Kate Callahan," Kate blinked rapidly as Matt waved a hand in front of her face as he continued to smile at her.

Yes, Matt Simmons was absolutely lovely, and very natural and graceful for a boy. So yes, perhaps she could let her secret die.

* * *

Communications class was always chatty before class _actually_ started. It was because Strauss normally waited outside the class to watch the students passing by to make sure there wasn't anyone cutting her class. No one was going to cut her class, at least not yet. When the late bell finally rang and she realized all her students were in attendance, she went back into her room full of chatter and wrote a phrase on the white board in a red marker:

 **THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A FREE LUNCH.**

Elle felt her stomach go nauseous at the thought of lunch.

"Wrong," Derek pointed out, once the class dissolved into silence once Strauss had started to write. "I got that ham and cheese sandwich for free, and it was worth every penny I didn't have to pay."

"Um, Erin?" piped up the sarcastic voice of Dave, "There's this thing in the news called 'lunch shaming,' I'm pretty sure with _that_ statement, you're going to make us a story on the six o'clock news."

Strauss pressed her lips together to keep her temper inside. "It's a saying, Dave." She turned her attention to the whole class, "Does anyone know what this saying means?"

Almost instantly, the tiniest hand in the room shot up, as always. "It means that nothing in life is guaranteed to be free."

"Very good, Spencer," Strauss addressed. "Now you know how your assignment was to discuss choices and decisions, well, the choices and decisions we make always have a catch. Not everyone is going to share out loud, sadly, but I'd like for a discussion to happen." Strauss read her attendance list before picking a name. "Elle Greenaway?" Elle scowled that she was the unlucky one, and read the little that she wrote for her assignment out loud.

"Making decisions and choices are really important in life," Elle said, purposely using the most monotonous voice she could muster. "By making these decisions and choices, it will impact our future." She leaned back in her chair and closed her notebook, signaling that she was finished.

"It would've been lovely if you said a little more, Elle," Strauss reprimanded lightly.

"I would've been lovely if you said Ashley's last name right," Elle muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Strauss said, her voice filling the entire classroom.

"What was what?" Elle asked, pretending to be clueless.

Strauss sighed in resisted the urge to yell at her. She remembered the last time she went off on a freshmen, and she was yelled at by her boss for two hours straight. That's something she doesn't want to go through again. Linda Barnes was an annoying principal. "Okay," she scanned her list. "George?"

He wasn't really paying attention. "Oh, uh, I wrote the same thing the hot freshman girl wrote." Peter and Ian held their snickers in, while Elle was not amused.

"You know, I have my algebra textbook in my bag that I can bash you over the head with." While the immaturity of oos spread around the classroom, Strauss already moved on to a different person.

"Emily?" Emily Prentiss, who had been drifting off this entire time had snapped to attention when Strauss said her name. She felt two pairs of eyes on her, one was that senior, Ian she thought it was, and the other pair, of course belonged to Hotch.

"Well, I've made decisions in my life, some that I sometimes regret, but...there are days where I wonder what could've been." She made sure she looked at Hotch when she said this, seeing his knowing look. Hotch wasn't surprised she made eye contact, he knew what she was referring to, he was the only one who knew.

"That's very interesting, does anyone have to say anything about that?"

No one says anything to that...

Until—

"I think that was well said, and I agree with her." Derek, along with the rest of their friend group looked at Hotch who spoke up. Could it be another change?

Yes. Yes it could be.

* * *

JJ smiled warmly at the way her lovely boyfriend Will LaMontagne pressed his ear against her stomach, listening to their son or daughter's kicks grow more and more intense. JJ imagined it to be in a tangled motion, but it most certainly felt like butterflies her in her stomach, literally and figuratively.

Once he heard the kicks stop, he lovingly kissed her on the lips. "I love you."

JJ complied, kissing back as her warm breath made him tingly and relive a spark that they both had when they first met. "I love you too."

"Can you believe it'll be one more month until you have our baby?" Will said, leaning his chin on her shoulder as he grinned. "It's been nearly eight months."

"Mmmhmm," JJ said, feeling the baby inside her kicking again, not really paying attention what Will was saying.

"And when our baby is born," said Will, kissing her cheek. "We'll be able to raise him or her just the way we want to."

JJ chuckled nervously. "Yeah, about that..." she trailed off, breaking eye contact.

She didn't see Will's disheartened look. "B-Baby? You don't want our-"

"No!' JJ exclaimed quickly, shaking her head. "Of course I do! It's my baby, I can't give she or he up! It's just..."

"Are you having doubts?" Will cut in, with no judgment in his voice.

JJ placed a hand on her growing stomach. "No. As soon as I got pregnant, I vowed to keep the baby."

"Then what's wrong?" He asks, frowning in confusion.

JJ sighed, scared to look into her boyfriend's eyes, which were not filled with hate, but love. This made her even more scared. "My parents...they, um...they don't know that."

"What do you _mean?"_ Will pressed, though having an inching feeling of what she was saying. It was quite obvious, it wasn't a secret message, it was _there_. "JJ..."

"My parents think I'm giving it up for adoption," JJ clarified. "They don't know I wanna keep the baby."

"JJ, you're due in less than two months," Will reminded her. "You _have_ to tell them how you feel."

JJ felt her stomach churn, whether that's from the baby, anxiety, or both. "God, no. Will, what if they don't let us keep the baby?"

"My parents are okay with us raising the baby, if anything, our family will take him in. My parents love you, and support us one hundred percent."

Yep, she definitely felt both. "I'm horrified, Will...What if—" Will cut off her ramble with a kiss on the lips, one she was entirely grateful for.

"I'll be on your side," he said, whispering in her ear. "Always."

* * *

"Did you see Strauss individually correct me in class today?" Dave said eagerly after school to Jason and Alex in the latter's house. "She wants me."

"You've been saying that for almost three years," Jason says, with the shake of his head. "You're delusional," he stated.

"No, man. Did you see her eyes? The way she _looked_ at me? That screams, 'Do me David Rossi.'"

"Like I said," Jason whispered to Alex. "Delusional."

Alex looked a little too annoyed for her own good. "She's a teacher, Dave."

"So? I'll make her mine."

And Maeve? Maeve was too distracted writing in her journal, and Spencer was watching her, confused by the sudden change in her.

 _Maeve's Journal:_

 _Friday._

 _That's all I have to say to describe the excitement that's made me bubbly and cheery. Diane Turner isn't going to bring me down, I won't let her. I think it's time for me to become more assertive, Bobby is way too precious to lose. His eyes, oh my god, and his hair! Gosh, I know I'm acting like such a girl, but I haven't really been on a date before, and I'm nervous about what to expect. Right now though, I'm more nervous whether he'll call it off or not. I really hope he doesn't, because this is truly a dream come true for me. It's been at least three years that I've had feelings for him, and finally, good girls get their chance._

"Something's different," Spencer whispered to Alex, about Maeve. "She's had that look in her eyes all day, a look that I don't really understand."

Alex smiled at how clueless Spencer was when it came to social cues. "That," she said, admiring the sight of Maeve writing in her diary all about Bobby Putnam. "That is the look of a girl having a strong crush that's been overdue for some time now."

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I wanted this to be a chapter focusing on some of the secondary characters, such as Maeve. Plus, I wanted readers to know that I wasn't going to drop the whole "Bobby and Diane post-breakup" story, even if some people possibly wanted me to. I know most people aren't here for that, and are looking for juicy Hotch/Prentiss moments, but that'll come up shortly, I promise.**


	11. A Whole New Language

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

 _Previously-_ _Beth gossips about Maeve Donovan, who was asked out by Bobby Putnam who's the ex boyfriend of Diane, who's currently grieving from their recent breakup. Kate and Matt form a connection after she admits that she never kissed anyone to him, a 'secret' that everyone already knew. Emily opened up slightly in Communications, being very vague about her abortion, something only Hotch knows._ _JJ never told her parents that she wants to keep her baby, who think she's giving it up for adoption._

* * *

 **Chapter 11: A Whole New Language**

Ashley Seaver was not complex. Her home life, however, was another story. It was complex to a point where even her mom lost track of things that went on in their lives, so she just stopped figuring things out. Ashley never lost track. She'd _never_ lose track. She's desparate to come off as sane, perhaps she truly was, but if anyone knew anything about her life— _her_ _father_ —then they'd think otherwise.

But Ashley herself, as an individual person—a fourteen year old girl, was not complex or even remotely complicated. She liked to keep herself simple and neat, kind and shy, totally predictable, because it was the opposite of the environment she grew up in. She wanted a sense of normalcy, while Elle also had a complex life, but people always knew that she was troubled. The only people who've gotten a small glimpse of her life was Cat—and that was based on personal instinct. Anyways, the point of the matter is, Ashley is simple, and she's okay with that.

So when Elle asked Ashley about getting a piercing, you could say she was a tad shocked.

Just a tad, of course.

She wasn't overly dramatic.

"Elle," Ashley started off, trying to tame her best friend's wild nature, even though nothing could stop it. "We're fourteen, and secondly, I really don't think your uncle—"

"—gives a shit," Elle finished for her, putting her bag down in Ashley's room. "C'mon, we can get them _together_ , where do you—"

"No, Elle!" Ashley suddenly exclaimed, perhaps she _was_ overly dramatic after all. "We don't even have the money."

"I do," said Elle, holding up two twenties.

Ashley gave her knowing look as she glanced at those two twenties. "There's no way your uncle gave that to you willingly."

"He didn't," stated Elle, not even bothering to lie. Ashley was silent, just leveling a disapproving glare to Elle, who didn't seem to care. "...Besides, I know a guy at the store that can get it cheaper for us."

" _Us?_ " Ashley emphasized, still surprised that Elle is positive that she'll get a piercing. "Um, no, I'm fine. I'm not on board with this."

Elle scowled, but didn't pressure her. "Fine. Can you at least watch me get a nose piercing?"

Ashley sighed, she at least owed her that. "Alright, fine. But I swear to god, if we get into trouble, I'm pinning it all on you."

"Isn't this how this always works?" Elle said, smirking. " _I'm_ the screw-up, remember?"

"I didn't say it," Ashley said, refusing to officially agree or disagree. "You're the one who said it."

Elle took the hint. "Well now, what are we waiting for? I want a nose piercing already."

Nose piercings? _Ugh._

* * *

"Are you absolutely _insane?_ " Maeve shrieked in her house to Derek on a Thursday afternoon, it was the day before her romantic date with one Bobby Putnam. "The book is _way_ better than the movie!"

They all finished watching the third Harry Potter movie, and Derek casually made a comment that it's 'better than the novel,' and that's when Maeve lost all control.

Penelope was amused by her outburst, Alex was pleasantly surprised that she had some backbone, Jason was curious, and Dave wanted to burst into laughter after seeing Derek and Spencer's faces.

Derek was petrified, and Spencer was intrigued _and_ petrified. Petrified because, _damn_ , he did _not_ think she could scream that loud. But intrigued, because although he knew she was right—come on, books are always better—he still wanted to hear what she'd say.

"I'm...I'm _sorry_ ," Derek tried to say, but Maeve interrupted him.

"Don't you _ever_ disrespect Ms. Rowling's works! It's revolutionary, beautiful, and complex, something you'll never fully understand!"

"Okay, Maeve, I get it! I'm sorry!"

Maeve's face softened. "No, no, no...I'm sorry, I'm just nervous about tomorrow," she confided.

Alex put a sisterly arm around her shoulders. "Don't be worried. Just be yourself, that's all."

"Not to be a buzz kill, but most guys want to get some, maybe Bobby is that guy, maybe he isn't."

" _Maybe he isn't?_ What are you talking about?" Dave said to Jason. "He made out with Diane in the boiler room on Fridays-"

"Dave, do shut up now," Alex said, not too politely. "You're not helping."

"Right, sorry," he got up and took out his carton of cigarettes. "Anyone care to join me?"

"Not today," said Penelope, blushing. "I'm hanging out with Kevin, actually. I hope you don't mind, Maeve, I...um, Kevin just texted me."

"It's totally okay," Maeve said, and she meant it too. "I understand."

"Well in that case..." drawled Dave, after Penelope had left. "Anyone joining me? Smoking alone will just make me depressed."

"You know I'm always in," said Jason, soon after Alex nodded in agreement.

"I need to go home," Derek said, feeling resentful. "But I'll talk to you guys later, alright?"

Alex flashed Maeve a confident grin as she got up to join Jason and Dave. "You'll be okay, I promise." Everyone left with the exception of Spencer, who was sitting on the couch staring at his shoes.

"Spencer?" Maeve said sweetly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, um, I just..." He swallowed nervously, his brows furrowed together in confusion as he tried to form his words together. Maeve sat down next to him, not putting her arm around him, because she knew whenever he was in this semi non-verbal state, he would be very uncomfortable with touch.

Maeve always knew that something was going on in his life. She didn't think it was the usual sad stories that came through Quantico High, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. She suspected child abuse, with him not wanting her to come over to his house, but felt there was much more to it. She'd always wanted to know what was going through that brilliant brain of his. "Spencer..." He shook his head, he hated when he got like this, he felt very ashamed that he'd shutdown like this. It wasn't extreme anxiety, it was some of the events that he had trouble processing. Events that he'd never want Maeve to know. His mother, well, she wasn't very kind yesterday, having one of her episodes and hitting him a few times.

Maeve didn't need to know his troubles.

"Want me to put on a movie?" She asked gently, and was relieved when she got some sort of response, which was a small nod.

They watched the movie in silence.

* * *

"You _never_ told your parents you want to keep the baby!?" Emily exclaimed to JJ, though she cursed herself for her own hypocrisy. Emily didn't tell her own parents about her abortion. It was done in secret, of course, with a trusted friend that was now thousands of miles away.

"No, I haven't..." admitted JJ. "Do you know how scary that sounds?"

"It's been _eight_ months," Emily tried to emphasize. "What were you going to do when the due day came?"

"I don't know...I, well... _ugh!_ " JJ groaned in frustration, unable to form her words together. "You don't get it, Em. It's _hard_ to keep something like this to yourself for so long."

Emily almost wanted to punch her, she leveled a glare with the pregnant blonde. "Believe me, JJ, _I know_. You think I don't, but I do."

JJ would lie if she didn't think those words cut through her soul, because it truly did. Emily almost sounded scary, extremely cold, like something deep was haunting her.

She wouldn't pry. JJ knew it was selfish to think this way, but too much was going on with herself right now to worry about Emily. "...Right. But Will and I, well, we're meeting with all of our parents to discuss it, and that's when I'll bring it up to my mom and dad that I want to keep it."

"You're nervous, aren't you?" questioned Emily, making the other girl sigh dramatically.

"How could I _not_ be nervous?" she wailed. "Mom and dad for eight months expected that I was keen on giving up my baby for adoption. But... that's not what I want, or what Will wants, or what _his_ parents want, but what about _mine_?"

"It'll all work out, I promise," Emily said, trying to reassure her although that was something she just couldn't promise.

JJ shook her head. "It's going to be ugly," she said. "They were adamant on me giving her or him up for months, and all of a sudden, everything is going to change."

"But you don't know that, maybe it'll be ugly, but they'll have to come to an agreement," said Emily. "They can't keep you from seeing your baby."

"Yes, but...I don't know," said JJ, sighing dramatically at the thought of dinner with her baby's grandparents and father.

* * *

God, why were they _here_?! This place made Ashley feel a bit uneasy, knowing very well that they were underage and certainly looked the part. But for some reason, it gave her a thrilling feeling inside, it made her remember an old eighties movie she watched with Elle, where the bad-boy character in Saturday detention said to Molly Ringwald's character, "Being bad feels pretty good, huh?"

Elle related to that character a lot him being stereotyped as the "criminal." She wasn't offended, in fact, she took pride in that. She just loved to be bad, Ashley always knew. But for once, would it be interesting if _she_ was the bad one? She had yet to know...

"Alright, Jamie," Elle says to the pretty woman with piercings and tattoos all over her body. Elle points to the side of her own nose. "Right here." The woman nodded and began to do the procedure, with Elle closing her eyes and wincing at the pain, which was similar to getting cat scratches. Ashley watched this whole scene with fascination, and by the time Jamie was done, Elle actually looked appealing. The two had gotten home quickly after that, before Ashley's mother came home. They went to Ashley's room, where Ashley began to beam with pride.

"What's wrong?" Elle asked. "Seriously, it doesn't look that bad, does it?"

Something was inkling in the back of Ashley's brain, part of it ruined her beaming mood. It wasn't the piercing that made her unsettled, it was how pale Elle looked, she looked...thin. Not thin in a way that was good, thin as in unhealthy. Something was different, something was changing.

Ashley shook her head, resuming back to beaming with pride. "No, no. It's not bad at all."

"Then why do you look like you're going to squeal into a pillow?" asked Elle, lifting an amused eyebrow.

"Look what I got," Ashley said, as she held up a small piece of jewelry meant for a piercing. Elle grinned, in a bit of a shock that Ashley managed to snatch that without anyone really noticing. "My right eyebrow, let's do it."

"Okay," Elle said with an enthusiastic laugh. "But honestly, how'd you do it? I didn't even see you."

"I have my ways," says Ashley, laying down on her bed and handing her the jewelry. "C'mon, let's do it."

Elle turned serious for a moment. "This is probably going to hurt, and your mom is probably gonna be pissed."

"I don't care, just get it over with," replied Ashley, giggling madly. Elle, a teenage girl who had no experience in giving someone a piercing, used a needle to try to get the piercing in, making Ashley wince in pain and let out a small shriek. Elle's eyes go wide.

"Oh _crap,_ " Elle swore as she ran out of the room to get paper towels to clean up the blood from Ashley's eyebrow.

"What the fuck did you _do?"_ Ashley swore back, taking a handheld mirror and looking at her reflection in horror. "Elle, what the _fuck?_ "

"It'll clear up, I promise." Even though Ashley felt she really shouldn't trust her about what she did to her ear, she was surprised when she was right. Thirty minutes later, her mom came home from her job, and was shocked at the sight of the two girls with their new accessories.

"Hey Ms. Seaver," Elle cooed, putting her arm around Ashley. "Don't we look great? We got piercings from a friend's older sister." Ashley avoided her own mother's eyes, not being able to see that her mother wasn't particularly angry, she was more overwhelmed with everything else going on with her to honestly care.

"Oh..." Ms. Seaver didn't really know what to think of this, but she supposed it didn't really matter. After all, she was once fourteen. Quite possibly, Ashley would probably realize that it was an awful look and wish for it to be taken out. "You girls look great," she settled on saying.

The next day, that Friday, Elle and Ashley stood in front of their friends with their new looks.

Kate's jaw dropped, Matt looked away, and Luke was the only one with enough balls to say something to the other two freshman girls at lunch.

"What the actual fuck?" was the first thing to pop out of Luke's mouth when he saw Elle's nose piercing and Ashley's eyebrow piercing. "When...how..."

"Yesterday afternoon," supplied Elle, with a grin. "Nice, isn't it?"

"It certainly is different," Kate said hesitantly, with Matt just silently nodding next to her. "I mean, it's very unique."

Ashley found herself smirking at this reaction, this...attention. She liked it. Elle must've been thinking the same thing as well. The two best friends sat next to each other across from the three other freshmen.

* * *

AP Biology sucked.

Plain and simple, it sucked.

Beth was right, it seemed, since Emily sucked at almost all things science. If she couldn't AP bio, what makes her think she could handle AP Chem? God, the only reason why she agreed to take this course was because she wanted to be considered a smart kid. Truthfully, to go even further, she figured that she would be able to hide the fact that she had an abortion. Now, you might be thinking, how would this work? Well...until she met JJ, she assumed that the smart kids and goody goodies never get pregnant and/or have an abortion.

She did well in biology her freshman year. That was the only core science subject that she succeeded in. But AP bio almost looked foreign, since it was considered a college level course. It was either AP Chem or AP Bio, and she did god awful in chemistry last year, and she thought nothing would ever be more difficult. Then, she saw that physics was on the list for a junior science class. Emily, knowing damn well that she wouldn't _survive_ physics, had requested that she take an AP biology class in replacement. Then, her parents had to move here, and the rest is history.

"Hey," says a voice next to her, in a low whisper since their teacher was giving a long lecture. "You look pretty lost."

Emily let out a little sigh. "I am," she says, giving him a sheepish smile to Hotch. "It's so difficult to write down notes when he talks so fast, so I've just given up completely."

Hotch allows her to see a tiny smile perk up briefly. "What exactly are you confused about?"

Emily smiled back, letting out a tiny giggle. "Isomers, is that even a real word?"

He found himself smiling again. "Isomers are molecules that have the same molecular formula but different structural formulas that cause them to have different properties," Hotch explained to her.

Emily wrote that down, muttering a "thank you" before putting down her pen, not caring about writing down notes anymore. "You know, Shakespeare is lovely."

Hotch stopped listening to what his teacher was lecturing on, putting a pen down. Damn it, he didn't care about the lecture anymore, either. "Shakespeare? _That's_ what you're thinking of in Bio?"

"Yes," stated Emily, looking at Hotch as if _he_ were the crazy one. "Shakespeare is a brilliant playwright. Have you read any of his plays?"

"Freshman year, we were required to read Romeo Juliet, the love story one," answered Hotch.

"Romeo Juliet is not a love story," Emily corrected, matter-of-factly. "It's about war—it's about violence."

"You're telling me they weren't in love?" Hotch said, thinking of Haley.

"Lust," was Emily's reply. "They were lusting for each other and it takes place in three days. No one can fall in love in such a short amount of time." She eyed him, studying his face closely. Something in his eyes looked particular distant, it was then she knew that he was thinking of Haley. That's how she knew. If his eyes looked distant and sad, it was always about Haley. Emily understood, of course. She'd get that way when her abortion came into her mind.

"Macbeth," is what she said after a while of silence.

"Yeah, I had to read that sophomore year," said Hotch.

"You remind me of Macbeth," Emily stated.

Hotch looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"Macbeth, you know in _Macbeth?"_ Emily said, pretending to be writing down notes as the teacher drawled on and on. "You remind me of him."

"Oh gee, I remind you of a murderer who descents into insanity, thanks," retorted Hotch, rolling his eyes while he tried to go back to listening to their teacher's lecture.

"No, no," Emily said, struggling to hold her laughter inside. In attempt to get his attention back to her, she put her hand on his arm. Hotch reacted to the touch, looking at her to what seemed like a blank expression, but it was really much more than that. Emily awkwardly retreated her hand back to her side, and began to explain, "Macbeth was sympathetic and human, he hates it when people undermine his manliness, then he goes insane."

"Are you...are you psychoanalyzing me?"

"No, well, _maybe,_ " admitted Emily. "I'll let you go at me, if you want." Then, will all serious that could match Hotch's, she says: "Who do I remind you of?"

 _Her._ His mind echoed. "You remind me of one of the three witches in Macbeth," he settled on saying. Excepting to see her face twist in a rage, she smirked at him.

"Fair enough," she said, letting out a small laugh she couldn't hold in. "Well played, Hotchner."

* * *

A pair of arms went around her neck lovingly in the LaMontagne household. "JJ, are you ready?"

JJ wanted to scream, or cry, or maybe both. Will was trying to be a good boyfriend, she knew that he was, but really she wanted to wiggle out of his loving embrace, since she knew that hell was going to break lose. She loved the LaMontagne household, his parents were nice and supportive, but they were meat lovers. They loved steak, chicken, and all sorts of meat. JJ, being a vegetarian, was the opposite of that. The only time she argued with Mr. and Mrs. LaMontagne was if god-forbid that baby started to crave meat. Well, that hasn't happened, yet. Will decided that he'd pull a _Friends_ and restrain himself from eating any meat while JJ did for the baby.

Her parents feeling about Will, well, let's just say they were a bit mixed. Mrs. Jareau liked Will a great deal, he seemed respectful and well-mannered, and respected the fact that he took full responsibility for his child. As for Mr. Jareau, he didn't hate Will, he just long accepted that he'd never like the young man who made his daughter no longer a little girl anymore, as he impregnated her. Sadly, that's all Mr. Jareau will see him as. He had lost one daughter, and in a way, he lost another.

JJ ate a salad Mrs. LaMontagne made for her, while her own parents were quiet as they ate the food in silence.

That was, until, Mr. Jareau spoke. "So Will," he starts off. "How's your job at the theater?" JJ looked at Will to see what his answer would be, seeing him nod meekly, slightly scared.

"It's um, going pretty well," he said. Then, he looked at JJ expectantly, as if she had to speak up. "It's good for _permanent_ things."

Oh wait, she did have to speak up. That's why she was here in the first place. That's why all of them were here in the first place. "Mom, dad...Will and I have something to tell you." Will looked at her as if to say, _that-wasn't-the-plan,_ but JJ leveled a glare back at him, as if she said, _Don't-even-try-me-today._ If she wasn't being forced to say this, to admit this, then she was going to do this her way. So, that meant adding Will in the conversation so all the anger wouldn't be directed to her. "We both have news—"

"Oh, have you found a couple willing to adopt the baby?" Mrs. Jareau asks, interrupting as an excited smile gracing her face. "Mrs. Mandelli a couple of blocks down was looking to adopt a child, by the way."

JJ closed her eyes in distress. "Mom," she said. "That's what this is about."

"What do you mean? You _have_ found a couple already? Oh, that's wonderful! We'll have to meet them, and—"

" _Mom,_ " JJ groaned, getting very irritated and annoyed at her mother who kept interrupting. This is what JJ wanted to avoid all together, since it was going to be much, much harder. "There is going to be no adoption." And just like that, all the excitement drained from Ms. Jareau's face. Mr. Jareau, as JJ expected, looked very angry as his face hardened in Will's direction, making the latter look down at his food. Now, he realized, why JJ had put this off for a long time, now.

"You...you want to keep this baby, when you're just a baby yourself?" Mrs. Jareau said, still not looking at her daughter, her brows furrowed together like she was trying to add something up in her head that just couldn't be. "JJ, I thought we've talked about this."

"No, we honestly didn't," snapped JJ. "When I told you I was pregnant, _you_ said I was going to put it up for adoption, as if there was no other choice."

"Well abortion obviously wasn't," Mrs. Jareau retorted. "You're sixteen, JJ. We want you to go to college and have a future-"

"Sandy," Mrs. LaMontagne tried to interject, "I think-"

"Will and I want to keep this baby," JJ said assertively. "I don't want my baby wanting to ask where he or she comes from. You don't know if I could handle it, that's true, but Will and I love each other, and we'll take care of him or her _together._ "

This whole time, Mr. Jareau's eyes were set on Will's, his eyes extremely intimidating. "Listen, boy. There's no backing out now, you can't run off once the baby is born, do you understand me?" he says this sternly, sending shivers down the younger man's spine.

"Y-yes s-sir," stammered Will. "I love JJ with all my heart, and I can't wait for her to have the baby, and I don't care if the baby is a boy or girl, he or she is all ours."

Mr. Jareau glanced at him before returning to his meal. "That's all I needed to hear."

His wife looked like she disapproved. "Joseph—"

"Sandy," Mr. Jareau interrupted. "I trust this young man's judgment. I mean, he's been here for the past eight months." He sent the boy another warning glare. "I think it's safe to say that he isn't going anywhere."

"Mr. Jareau, I have a job," Will said. "I know it's part-time, but I'm looking for something bigger. I promise I'll be able to support, because that's what a man is supposed to do."

"You're hardly old enough to be more than a boy," pointed out Mrs. Jareau. She faces Will's parents. "Are you two honestly okay with this?"

"Absolutely," said Mr. LaMontagne. "What if this is the only grandchild I have? I don't want to lose him or her in the system or get adopted by strangers. That's at least how I see it."

Mrs. Jareau was silent for the rest of the evening, contemplating to herself.

* * *

Maeve borrowed Alex's makeup that she never ever used. She didn't do much, really. A little mascara to make her amber eyes pop, a light shade of pink lip gloss, and a soft blush that complimented her bone structure. Maeve's mother taught her that she was naturally beautiful, and that she should embrace her natural beauty by using a makeup trick called the "no makeup" look. Normally, she wore those dorky blouses and clothes that most people would call "lame." Maeve, in her opinion, loved these clothes because it made her so smart. But that's not why she was going on the date, she felt. She reached into the back of her closet and pulled out a lovely blue dress with black polka dots all over it.

Bobby arrived on time, with a smile and a red rose in his hand. Maeve took the red rose out of his hand, her vibrant smile returning.

"You look beautiful," is all he says. In return, Maeve thanks him and says he looked very handsome.

They started walking to the movie theater, in blissful and calm silence, the exciting energy of wonder of what was going to come out of this date. Slowly, but hesitantly, Bobby's hand reached for Maeve's, as they walked together hand in hand, the energy now buzzing wildly between the two.

"Is this okay?" Bobby asked, not wanting to overstep her boundaries.

Maeve smiled at his kindness. "Yes, of course."

When they got to the theater, Bobby asked for two tickets and insisted that he paid for hers. Hand in hand, smiles spread gleefully between them, they walked into the theater and took their seats. Maeve wasn't paying much attention to the movie as she was to Bobby, and managed to look at him thanks to the screen's light in the dark theater. Slowly, Bobby made the next move, putting his arm around her shoulder. It took all Maeve had not to squeal in excitement. They stayed like that for the rest of the movie.

When the movie was over, Bobby offered to walk her home. As they stopped in front of her house, Bobby said:

"You know, I really like you, Maeve."

Maeve blushed, making her feel like a typical schoolgirl. "I like you too. I've um..." Her blush get redder. "I've always had a crush on you, you know. Even when you were with..." she trailed off, realizing that it was too soon to bring that up, and she never should've brought that up in the first place. "Bobby, I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"It's totally okay," Bobby said, charming her with that damn smile of his. "I'm over her, and I'm currently head over heels over someone else."

Maeve looked at him and assumed her eyes were filled with love, but with a mix of lust. "And who would that be?"

Bobby laughed good naturedly, slowly reaching down to kiss her. Maeve gave in, experiencing her very first kiss. At first, she didn't think she'd know what to do, but her heart was telling her that she would know, and she did. Although there was no romantic music playing like in those teen soaps, it wasn't needed, because Maeve felt the romance was more realistic. The subtle glances that they had in English weren't as subtle as they seemed, as they battled each other on who would make the first move.

The kiss though completed everything.

One...two...three...four...five...six...seven.

Seven seconds was how long she counted for, until she gently pulled away, leaning her forehead against his with a huge smile and fluttery feeling in her chest. Bobby smiled back, leaning into the touch of her forehead as they giggled. Eventually, Maeve said: "It's getting late. I should head back inside." She splits away from Bobby, though she really doesn't want to, neither does he. As she opened the door to head inside, she looks back to see Bobby waving at her, waiting for her to go inside so he knows she's safe. She smiles and waves back, finally closing the door behind her. She leaned against it with a dreamy smile on her face, sighing in content and satisfaction.

Maeve Donovan, she decided after that kiss, was a romantic.

* * *

Maeve was glowing as she walked in the halls on Monday. During lunch, she seemed more like Kate, daydreaming while resting her chin in her palm. All of her friends were amused and curious what happened on their date, but Maeve wasn't going to tell. During all of her classes, she just couldn't concentrate. In her English class, her eyes always met his, resulting in him giving her wink that made her heart beat wildly, batting her eyes dramatically like some old fashioned Hollywood actresses in those fifties movies. Everything was positively lovely, and nothing, _nothing_ could ruin her day.

Until something did.

Maeve was casually getting ready for Communications, as that was her next class. As soon as the bell rang, she grabbed her belongings and proceeded to walk towards Ms. Strauss' classroom, until-

SLAM!

Maeve was caught off guard when someone roughly pushed her against the wall purposely, hearing one of her bones crack. She groaned as she slid down against the wall in pain, but she was more in pain that she wasn't prepared for any sort of confrontation. Who could be angry with her? Who?

"You _bitch_!" Shouted a familiar voice, Maeve slowly raised her head from the floor to come in eye contact with Diane Turner. "I warned you to stay away from him!"

Oh, right.

Maeve frowned as she slowly got up tiredly from the floor. Although she hated confrontation, she wasn't going to let Diane push her around. "I've already told you, Bobby asked me out, and I said yes. You're just saying that he's a bad person so you can win him back. Well, you know what, Diane? _Get over it_."

At this point, everyone was gathering a circle around the two of them, their menacing glares of hatred not backing down once. Diane's eyes flashed animalistically, before slapping Maeve with all her might. Maeve held her hand to reach her stinging cheek. All of a sudden, Maeve felt rage build up in her body, including the rage from middle school. After so many years, she had finally gotten Bobby, and this bitch was going to take him away from her? Trying to scare her? Nope, Maeve doesn't think especially hated that malicious look Diane was giving her. Taunting her, inviting her to have a go at her. She was asking for it, really, and Maeve was known to not disappoint anyone.

Maeve reacted quickly and uncharacteristically, lunging toward Diane to the floor, with both girls brawling on the floor, screaming and clawing each other. Diane grabbed Maeve's hair and began to tug at it roughly and harshly. Maeve screamed, trying to flip Diane over as she scratched her aggressively. Maeve didn't notice that her friends were here, neither did Diane for her friends Cat and Lindsey, who were unsuccessfully trying to get her off Maeve. Spencer looked horrified at the cat fight, he tried to react right way, intending on trying to pry Maeve off Diane, until Derek yanked him back out of the circle.

"Are you _crazy_?" Derek hissed at Spencer, the latter freezing up at the last word Derek said. "They're three times your size, do _not_ get involved."

Spencer was ignoring Derek, going on his tippy toes for any sign of Maeve. "But Maeve is—"

"Look," ordered Derek, gesturing to Alex, Dave, and Jason trying to break up the fight, with Alex and Dave holding Maeve back, and Lindsey and Cat holding Diane back.

"You don't fucking listen!" Diane screamed, trying to get out of Lindsey and Cat's grasp.

"No, you don't listen! You making out with Bobby is _over_!" Maeve shouted back, making Spencer retreat into Ms. Strauss' classroom.

Diane, by some miracle, managed to get out of Lindsey and Cat's grasp and began to hit Maeve with all her might, with the latter trying to kick her away since Alex and Dave had a strong grip on her.

And after what seemed like an eternity, Ms. Strauss and another teacher flew out of their classrooms when they heard all the screaming after too long. "Enough! Everyone get to class! Go! I even see some of you that should be in my classroom, get in!" Everyone complied except the people involved in the fight, and the ones breaking up the fight. Ms. Strauss went over to see who were the participants.

"Diane Turner and..." She blinked twice when she saw the other girl, assuming she was hallucinating. "Maeve Donovan?" Maeve avoided her Communications' teacher's eyes, looking completely ashamed now that she was calmed down. "We'll be taking a trip to Principal Barnes office." The two girls groaned in discontent. Linda Barnes was a god-awful principal. Ms. Strauss checked to see who was holding them back from killing each other. "All of you should be in my class. Let go, and get inside." All of them let go of who they were holding back, while Strauss accompanied the two girls to the principals office.

As soon as the ones involved in stopping the fight walked in, they immediately heard everyone uproaringly talking about the fight in excitement, well, except for Derek, Spencer, Penelope, and Derek, who just looked disturbed. Also, Hotch, since he just didn't give a shit about this soap opera-like high school.

"Did you _see_ that?" George said with a wicked smile. "That was epic."

"That was some hot girl on girl fighting action, why did it have to be stopped?" Ian said, grinning madly. "Damn, I'm so turned on."

"I'm not surprised that Diane got into a fight, but that Maeve girl," George said, chuckling to himself. Spencer looked up from his novel at the sound of Maeve's name, his tiny fist clenching up tighter and tighter as George spoke of her. "Damn, she is banging. If she hadn't gone on that date with Bobby, I totally would've fucked her brains out."

"Can you shut up?" Spencer said lowly, looking at George with a hard glare he didn't think he was capable of having, he earned surprised looks from his friends, as well as everyone else. Penelope's jaw dropped wide open in fear of what George would do, and Alex sighed at the possibilities that could occur. Hotch lifted a brow, Emily smiled that the kid she once had to defend in the cafeteria was now defending others. Derek also had a proud smirk on his face. Dave wanted to laugh out loud at everyone looking so shocked,

The three seniors burst into laughter, with George laughing the most. "Shut up pipsqueak, I can knock you out then you wake you up and then knock you out _again_."

"You knock him out, I knock you out." This doesn't come from any of the other boys, but from Emily, making the senior boys make oos because of the immature babies that they were.

"Feisty, Prentiss," said Ian, giving her a wink. "I actually believe you'll do that, you kicked some boy's groin, and I wouldn't want to fuck with a chick who could do that."

Emily scowled at Ian, yet she couldn't pretend that the cute little wink bothered her.

"Alright, alright, alright!" Ms. Strauss' voice boomed loudly as she stormed into the classroom. "The show is over, let's get back to our lesson, please!"

* * *

Hotch had gotten ahead in his late girlfriend's journal. Although it was still the beginning of October, Hotch was in November of last year in Haley's diary. It was November 4, and all he could find was this short poem. As of lately, she had been writing a lot more poems opposed to writing down long paragraph rants about her friends, about himself, about drugs, about plays, about life in general. Most of the poems written, were about him. Hotch was moved by Haley's lovey-dovey side, something that he wasn't going to experience for a while. He read the poem at least fifteen times before he drifted off to sleep.

 _November 4._

 _To see your smile slowly grace,_

 _your usual cold and stoic face,_

 _One needs to smile more,_

 _you don't know when I'll walk out the door._

 _Into the doors of heaven or hell,_

 _perhaps I'll be in the middle, I can never really tell._

 _I love you, Aaron Hotchner, inside and out._

 _I love you, Aaron Hotchner, there is no doubt._

 _~Haley_

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry that although the chapter was long, the scenes were short.** **You see, I split all the scenes and knew what I wanted to write, yet I needed to brainstorm a lot more.**

 **1) Tell me, when you think of Elle and Ashley's storyline so far, what movie do you think of? :)**

 **2) Also, name that eighties movie I was referring to :)**


	12. A Girl's Infatuation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

 **A/N: I haven't updated in a while, so here it is...**

* * *

 _Previously: Ashley and Elle get piercings. Ashley notices how skinny Elle has gotten, but hasn't said anything._ _Hotch and Emily discuss Shakespeare. JJ tells her parents she wants to keep the baby._ _Maeve is nervous about her date with Bobby until it ends with a kiss, which unfortunately leads to a cat fight between her and Diane next Monday._

* * *

 **Chapter 12: A Girl's Infatuation**

Kate could've had her first kiss in all sorts of ways, but chose to wait until the moment was just right.

Ashley had her first kiss at eight with a well-mannered boy she lived across the street from, she hasn't talked to this boy in years.

Elle kissed a boy at seven, and was disgusted with the fact that his lips tasted of french fries and ketchup, she hated fast food.

Cat's first kiss was with one cute boy at a middle school party, coincidentally, it was also her first drink of wine, which made the boy cuter.

Lindsey was young when she was kissed by someone with the name Lou, he was a friend of her dad's, she doesn't want to comment further.

Emily's first kiss lead to more than just kissing. Because of that, she doesn't want to kiss anyone as of now, but that'll change in time.

Penelope's first kiss was with Derek, but mind you, they were five, and they only did it because they saw it in a movie and wanted to see what it's like.

JJ's first kiss was at the top of a Ferris Wheel on a starry night at the age of twelve, with Rosaline's best friend's little brother.

Tara had her first kiss surrounded by trees and nature's blossoming flowers in the springtime, loving to experience romance in the presence of nature.

Beth's first kiss was at ten at a local playground near her elementary school, she described it as 'plain and simple, yet very stimulating'.

Maeve's first kiss was with Bobby Putnam. There's no one else she'd rather kiss, but that will also change in time.

Diane's first kiss was also with Bobby Putnam, but now she cherishes her last more than her first.

Alex had her first kiss at fourteen under the shining lights of NYC when she was on a road trip with a much older guy friend at the time.

The late Haley Brooks kissed a boy at nine, let someone get to second base at eleven, and lost her virginity at thirteen.

Kate could've had her first kiss in all sorts of ways...

...but chose to wait until the moment was just right.

Kate didn't have her first kiss yet...

...but she would very, very soon.

* * *

"Kate?" Called a voice out after school in front of the gates. Just when Kate was about to walk home, Matt had caught up her with.

Kate smiled. "Hey Matt."

Naturally, the other freshman smiled back. There's no way he could resist smiling back at a smile like hers. "Kate! Ummm... I figured I can walk you home."

"Ah, how chivalrous of you," said Kate, as they walked side by side.

"What's your favorite song?" asks Matt, trying to make conversation with the girl he not-so-secretly harbored a crush on. Luke was making fun of him the other day on how Matt constantly blushed around her, constantly wanted to be with her, constantly wanted to walk her home. Luke always made faces to Luke when Kate's back was turned to him. Matt resisted the urge to smack that cocky grin off his face, sometimes Luke was extremely immature.

"You first," Kate said, not wanting to reveal hers for some reason.

"Fair enough," Matt complied. "My favorite song is whatever is the number one rap song of the week."

"Rap has never been my thing, but I am surprised," admitted Kate. "I didn't think it'd be your thing."

Matt let out a chuckle. "Blame Luke, he got me into that."

"Rap can be pretty dirty,"

"I try to think of rap like poetry," added Matt. "Now tell me, what's your favorite song?"

"You're going to laugh," Kate said, giggling to herself.

Matt held one hand up while the other was on his chest amusedly. "I promise I won't laugh."

Kate grinned, feeling a bit flirty and daring. "Do you, now?"

"I do," says Matt, a bit more seriously.

Kate sighed, but kept that oh-so gorgeous smile up. "Alright, alright. Do you really want to know?"

"Quit stalling, Kate," Matt said teasingly.

"Alright, alright," said Kate, giving up. "Kiss Me, by Sixpence None the Richer."

Matt lifted up an amused eyebrow, but didn't laugh. "Isn't that an old song from the nineties?"

"It is, and you promised not to laugh!"

"Does it look like I'm laughing?" Matt said, appearing serious.

Kate let out a sigh of relief. "It's important to me, you know."

"I understand," said Matt, and he meant it. "Besides your secret, why is it important? I feel like there's more to it."

"Oh there is," Kate confirmed, as one of her dreamy smiles spread across her face. "Call me cliche, I don't really care, but I've dreamed that my first special kiss would be all those things that were mentioned in the song." She began to recite the words, little by little. "Beside the green grass, or beneath the milky twilight, the moonlit floor..." she trailed off, smiling and closing her eyes in bliss. "I can go on, really. Where the moon's sparkling, or by a broken tree house..." she trailed off once more, seeing Matt looking at her...differently, with a grin on his face. "What's...huh...why are you smiling?"

"Because," Matt said slowly, still grinning as she pushed a lock of her luscious hair behind her ear. "You're amazing."

Kate didn't know what to say after that, the sound of her heart thumping and skip a beat distracted her momentarily. "Th-thanks."

After a while of silent walking, Matt _has_ to ask her this:

"Why do you daydream? Kate?"

Kate blinked multiple times as if she were getting out of trance, she now gave Matt her full attention. "Hm? What was that, now?"

"Why do you daydream a lot?" Matt repeated. "I mean, you proudly call yourself a maladaptive daydreamer, but why do you do it?"

Kate seemed to think about it for a long while, before giving Matt a different smile. Not one of her dreamy ones that made him swirl into emotions of lust and one like having a crush, but a sad smile. "It's nice to get away from the harsh realities for a bit, you know?" This very vague, yet so dark answer confused Matt more than anything. The two departed and said their goodbyes as they reached Kate's house, the freshman girl shutting the door behind her.

Kate had a secret that everyone knew—she hasn't kissed anyone.

Kate also had a secret that no one knew—but she wasn't going to admit it to anyone for a long, long time.

* * *

Maeve told her friends that she was suspended for three days, and that she should return on Thursday. Her parents weren't mad, really, as Maeve calmly explained what had happened. When her parents wanted to be, they could be very understanding. Knowing that their little Maeve was never one for trouble, they did not punish her, since missing school was punishment enough. Diane seemingly suffered the same fate of not coming back. Neither of them were in Communications class that day, much to Spencer's grief. Derek whispered to him in class, "Don't worry, we'll all visit her after this class."

Although that was supposed to make him feel better, it didn't. The rumors about Maeve were flying around the school. Those rumors that were spread, were by many people, but the last person he expected to spread those rumors, was Bobby Putnam. Spencer stopped and listened in the hallway as he was making his way to Communications, not too long ago, when he heard Bobby laugh and joke to what he assumed were other sophomores.

"Yeah, that fight," Bobby had said. "—It was totally over me. My girl, Maeve, she's secretly a fighter."

"Damn," one of his friends said, grinning. "She's like an alley cat."

"No, that's _Cat_ Adams," joked Bobby, making all of the sophomores laugh. "But really, I wouldn't be surprised though. On our date to the movies, she was all over me."

 _If looks could kill..._

Spencer knew Maeve Donovan better than anyone else. She would never ever be "all over" anyone. She was not sleazy, she was not a whore, she was not like those plastic barbie dolls that ate one meal a day. She was sweet and modest Maeve, a warrior. Maeve Donovan, the science nerd who loved Thomas Merton and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and argued that books were better than the movies. And let's face it; she was right. They always were.

So when this Bobby asshole was "talking shit" as Alex would put it, about his own _girlfriend_ , Spencer wanted to hurt him, but the thing was, he wasn't even over five feet, was not even twelve, and could be snapped like a twig. He'll settle with glaring at him, before those glares would get him into serious trouble. Not now, but one day.

At this very moment, this was the only time he wasn't paying attention in class. Maeve was still on his mind, wondering if she was okay. He's very eager to share things he learned in his science class with her. Maeve was probably the only person he knew that was better than science than himself.

"Spencer, what do you think?" Ms. Strauss' voice brought him out of his own world. Wait...what were they talking about? Oh right...the vegetarians debate they were having. _That's_ why they were their desks were arranged in a circle.

"Um, I-I—" stammered Spencer. "I think that all people shouldn't become vegetarians because it's people's own choice of what they should eat."

" _Ha!_ " Will gloated, jumping out of his seat to point at JJ, who glared at Spencer and then back to her boyfriend.

"But it's so much healthier!"

"The genius kid agrees with me, so that means I'm right!"

"Well you're _not_!"

"Easy, easy," Ms. Strauss said, breaking up the argument. "This is supposed to be civil."

JJ crossed her arms, narrowing her icy blue eyes at her boyfriend. " _He_ made this personal."

"Those pregnancy hormones are making her absolutely mad," whispered Will to Emily.

"I heard that!" snapped JJ.

Spencer sighed inaudibly. He was thankful when the bell rang, signaling that class was over. Never had he run out of a classroom so fast in his life that didn't have to do with avoiding bullies. In fact, he was the first one out of the class. Alex, Dave, and Jason watched in amusement as he tried to outrun everyone so that he'd be able to get to Maeve's house first. Derek chuckled and ran to catch up with him, quite easily.

"Slow down, kid," said Derek, grinning. "We'll get to Maeve's."

"We have all the time in the world," Alex pointed out, whom Spencer just realized caught up with him and Derek, along with Dave and Jason.

"I know," Spencer said, frowning as previous thought entered his mind. "I just hope she's not upset."

"Why would Maeve be upset? Other than the fact that she got suspended?" Alex asked curiously.

Spencer sighed in worry, remembering that conversation he overheard between Bobby and his friends. "You guys didn't hear the rumors?" Everyone exchanged glances among each other, as if they were demonstrating their telepathic powers, knowing how aware they were about Maeve's situation. Well, that was because they did.

"We have," answered Dave. "At least I have." He glanced at everyone else briefly, one by one. "Have you guys?" The rest nod their heads, choruses of "yes" being spread between all of them, leaving Spencer more confused than ever.

"We need to tell Maeve," Spencer informed, starting to walk towards Maeve's house until Derek yanked the back of his shirt.

"No. Way. You are _not_ telling Maeve about that."

Spencer narrowed his eyes, much like that of defiance. "And why would I _not_ tell her?"

While Dave and Jason looked impressed with this confrontation, Alex sighed to herself. She didn't blame Spencer for not understanding. She knew that the eleven soon to be twelve year old genius was socially clueless. He was getting used to how friendships work, romance was a whole different perspective. "Because you never interfere with a girl's infatuation," she explained. "She'll turn on you.

"No she won't," Spencer said disbelievingly. "I consider her my best friend, and I'm sure she thinks of me in the same manner."

"Oh no, that's not what we're doubting," stated Alex, matter-of-factly. "She just won't believe you about Bobby."

"Do all of you want to bet?" Spencer asked, his voice daring.

"No, we don't want to bet, because there's nothing to bet, because you're not going to do _shit,_ " Derek said, warning him and remaining adamant. "Keep your mouth shut. Trust me, this won't go well for you."

Spencer opened his mouth to say something, but before he could he saw Alex slowly shaking her head, her eyes pleading that he doesn't say anything.

 _Never interfere with a girl's infatuation..._

"Are you guys going to come inside?" Everyone turns around to see that Maeve was standing outside, with a huge dreamy smile on her face that, for once, Spencer hated to see. It looked like he was going to confess, before Derek sent him another warning look. Maeve stepped to the side to let her friends inside, shutting the door when everyone took a seat in the living room. "Where's Penelope?"

"With Kevin," Jason replied curtly. "So how's it going?"

Maeve's smile, if possible, grew wider. "Bobby was texting me all day." She said this cheerfully, making Spencer's heart break even more than before. "He misses me and wishes we can hook up again!"

That word caught everyone's attention.

"Hook up?" Inquired Alex, frowning at that word's many meanings. "Maeve, what exactly happened on your date?"

This, in fact, made Maeve even more excited. "We went to the movies, and then..." she stopped, intending a dramatic pause for effect. "Then we kissed!" she squealed. "I swear, he's just...so, so, perfect!"

Derek smiled falsely. "He sounds great, Maeve."

"I'm glad you're happy," Dave says, going along with pretending to agree. "When are you two going out again?"

"When I'm no longer suspended, I presume," says Maeve, her white teeth shining since she never smiled this much in her life. "You know, I've been waiting for three years, and now, I am finally with my special someone." No one knew what to say to Maeve's statement about Bobby. It'd be safe to say that everyone was deeply upset with Maeve's naive and clueless attitude. It wasn't her fault, of course. If she had been in school, the conversation they were about to have would've gone a lot differently.

"...Don't you think you're moving too fast with this?" A tiny voice that was now dreaded couldn't be silent any longer as he spoke up, much to everyone else's loathing of him. Well, except for Maeve at first, looking very confused. As soon as those words sunk in, however, the sophomore frowned in disapproval. No one was pleased that he opened his mouth, but her reason was different.

"Oh, and what do you know about relationships? _You're not even twelve._ "

Spencer rose an angry brow in surprise, despite the fact that his friends warned him that something like this would happen. "I don't know much about relationships, but I do know when someone's being treated horribly in one."

"Excuse me?" questioned Maeve in anger.

"You don't even know him."

"Spencer," Alex tried to warn lowly as she glared at him. " _Don't_."

"What do you know about Bobby?!" Maeve snapped harshly, not noticing that quick exchange between Spencer and Alex. Everyone else, besides Maeve and Spencer, became reluctantly silent, but their glares toward the latter said it all. But now, this was between him and Maeve.

"...That despite the fact that you liked him for three years, he's not what you think he is."

"No, no, no!" protested Maeve. "I _don't_ don't know him! I _know_ him! How about _you_ don't know him?"

Spencer's lips thinned in frustration. "And neither do you. What if he's a jerk and you're too blinded by 'love' to see it?"

"Spencer, I can't believe you!" Maeve cried. "You're supposed to be my friend and support me, because that's how friendship works! Don't you dare call Bobby a jerk, because he's my boyfriend!"

"You think," muttered Spencer without even thinking about it.

There was a sharp intake of a breath, apparently he wasn't as quiet as he thought he was. The tension could be cut with a knife. Spencer immediately regretted what he said, and he didn't have to look to see how angry she looked, he could _feel_ her anger radiating within the room.

Maeve's soft and demure voice was replaced with dripping bitter voice, all said in a low rage. "Get out." She pointed at her door, her eyes flaring madly with unshed tears at all five of them. When they all merely stared back at her, Maeve got louder, "I said _get out! All of you! OUT!_ " Spencer was the first to get up, with reluctance, giving Maeve a sympathetic glance before he left. Everyone else followed suit in tense, sad silence. She held the door open to make sure they all exited, when they did, she slammed the door to just prove how angry she was.

* * *

Only ten minutes after Kate got home, she heard someone knock on the door.

Multiple. Freaking. Times.

Groaning from her comfortable position on the couch, she got up and opened the door to reveal exactly who she thought it was. Elle, who had done the obnoxious knocking, and next to her was Ashley, looking very, very sheepish.

Kate forced a smile, she was just too tired. "What's up?"

"We need to talk about something," said Ashley, cutting straight to the chase. "Matt."

Sighing, she let the other two freshman girls inside her home. "So, I'm assuming you know?"

"That Kate finally found herself a boy toy?"

"Elle..." Ashley warned, groaning in second hand embarrassment.

"That _the_ Kate Callahan is finally letting go of her prude ways?"

But not as embarrassed as Kate.

" _Elle—"_

Elle held her hands up to show she meant no harm. "That, finally, one of the many boys who flocked to our dear Kate, she _actually_ reciprocates feelings for? Yes, it was blatantly obvious, too."

Kate ran her fingers through her luscious hair and collapsed on her couch. "I don't know what to do!"

Elle headed to the kitchen and said, "Okay first things first," she stopped in front of the fridge and began to raid it. "Is there any scotch in here?"

"Oh, _Jesus Christ_ , Elle," Ashley groaned, face palming. Her attention goes to Kate, with a sympathetic smile gracing her features. "I'm sorry Kate. Elle has it in her mind that when dealing with girly drama, she has to be intoxicated of some sort."

"I have no more cigarettes!" Elle defended, calling out from the kitchen. Disappointed with the lack of alcoholic ingredients, Elle returned with nothing in her hands, sitting down next to Ashley.

"You can eat something, if you want," Ashley tried to press, but Elle shook her head, much to the former's disappointment.

"I ate after school, remember?" Elle reminded her, but Ashley still looked unsure. The former faced Kate. "God, are your parents any fun?"

"My parents are blessedly normal," answered Kate, acting all dignified and precise.

Elle gave her the side eye. "That means they're boring."

"Don't listen to her," Ashley said to Kate. The blonde began to smile knowingly. "So...you and Matt?"

"I like him, yes," admitted Kate. "But I don't understand how that works."

"It'll be a disaster," Elle said, being blunt and honest.

Kate was now horrified. "H-h-huh?"

Ashley looked like she disapproved, which she did. "Elle, stop..."

"Sweetie," Elle says, grinning an all too knowing grin at Kate while ignoring Ashley. "Your first relationship will always be a disaster."

"But we're not in a—"

"We know," interrupted Elle, with her eyes rolling. "I'm just saying, your first relationship will not last."

"Well what if I want it to last?"

"It won't," said Elle. "Besides, you and Matt are—"

"—are not dating," concluded Kate, almost sounding sad.

"—yet," finished Ashley. "He likes you. You like him. One of you make the first move, and the rest is for the history books."

"The rest is for the history books," echoed Kate, her face drenched with sorrow. "What if there is no first move? What if there are no history books?" Kate said worriedly. "And, well, I've never even _kissed_ a boy before!"

Elle and Ashley exchanged a glance, not knowing what exactly to say.

First things first, they both knew that Kate had never kissed anyone before. That wasn't really a secret, more like an "open secret," representing a clever oxymoron that it was meant to be a secret. But really, who was Kate kidding? While it was true that many boys flocked to her because of her good looks, it was highly absurd, to one who never went to school with Kate Callahan to think that Kate kissed many boys. Those who _do_ know Kate and went to school with her for one to three years, would understand that this was very possible that she didn't kiss anyone. Eventually, that is how the secret was found out. Rumors were not spread, it was a blessing and a curse.

Secondly, the idea of Matt and Kate getting together did seem a little awkward, at first. But the idea of that one special moment between two people, and nothing would ever be the same, and the awkwardness would just float away. The relationship would take off like a rocket, hitting multiple stars in the sky, whether they're seen as obstacles or triumphs between the two is up to them. Eventually, they'll meet their conclusion: Will they make it up to the moon?

Ashley said yes.

Elle said no.

Kate has yet to understand.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Beth chanted to herself over and over again in self pity. "AP Chem is going to be the death of me..." For the first half hour that JJ, Emily, and Tara were at Beth's house, the latter had ranted and whined about the abysmal subject known as chemistry, it being much harder than the course she took her sophomore year. She shouldn't be surprised, AP classes were college-level courses, she knew what she was getting herself into.

"I'm doing a lot better in AP Bio," said Emily, trying to remain positive when Beth constantly moved around like a dark cloud. Sometimes, her negative energy could be horribly contagious. Emily wasn't about to catch it from her. "Thanks to Hotch. God, I'd be lost."

"So, are you friends with him or not?" JJ pestered, remembering to ask her that everyday since she managed to make him smile.

Emily scowled. "How am I supposed to know? Did your parents let you keep the baby?" She asked the last question in a desperate change of topic.

"Yes, they did, they were actually pretty cool about it," JJ gave her another knowing smile. "Answer my question, next time don't make it obvious that you're changing the direction of a conversation."

"I already told you," says Emily, looking up from her Communications homework. "How am I supposed to know?"

"He's a lot friendlier toward you more than before," said Tara, who had remained silent up until now. "That must be a sign, no?"

Emily put her homework away and sighed in distress. "He's busy in mourning."

"Look, I know they've dated for nearly two years," said Beth, shaking her head. "but please, it's been nearly two months since she died. He has to be over it by now."

"I know you seriously didn't just say that," Emily spat, glaring menacingly at Beth. It was like Beth was telling her that she couldn't mourn her unborn child since it's been a year. But, of course, she wasn't about to snap at her about that. "They're in _love._ "

" _Were_ ," corrected Beth. "Haley is dead, and, although you could argue they were in love, they argued as much as they loved each other. You weren't here last year to understand that their relationship was very, very rocky."

"Was it really?" questioned Emily, her tone changing slightly. _Hotch never mentioned that..._

Then again, why would he? Why would you remember the fights you had with the girl you loved?

* * *

"Aaron, how are you feeling today?"

Hotch wondered why his parents sent him to this therapist, even though no progress was being made. Then he reminded himself that he knew exactly why his parents sent him to a therapist. His parents, were the perfect example of the definition of being clueless. His parents, _his family,_ were at loss at how to help him. Instead of talking to their son about death and loss, they send him to see someone. Literally. As in, as soon as Haley died, his parents were on the phone with a therapist.

"Let's see," Hotch drawled out sarcastically, glaring at the therapist. "My girlfriend is dead, my friends are idiots, my parents are clueless, and there's no point in me being here."

The therapist sighed. "You say that every week."

Hotch raised an annoyed brow. "And?"

"You're not going to get better unless you talk."

Hotch's rage was boiling. "Let's get one thing straight, alright?" He leaned his body forward, his eyes hardened into the therapist's soul. "I'll never get better. Do you understand? My girlfriend _died_. We've dated for a damn long time, so no, I'll never be okay." The deafening silence in the therapist's office stung deeply, and Hotch was glad that this harsh stinging could finally be felt by someone else other than him.

"Tell me about how you first met Haley," asked the therapist, not at all effected by the teenager's outburst.

Hotch's fist clenched. "We met freshman year. What's more to say?"

"I didn't say when, I said _how_ ," corrected the therapist.

How Hotch met Haley. That was a very good question. It was a very, very broad subject: They met in all sorts of ways, firsts for everything. The first time they actually acknowledged each other was not the first time they met. Again, it was a very broad topic: The first time they met as friends, the first time they met as boyfriend and girlfriend, the first time Haley met him as Aaron Hotchner, the first time Haley met him as Hotch, and then eventually meeting him as just Aaron as their relationship had gotten more serious.

But before any of that, they met without knowing each other's names...

 _Hotch had just started connecting with Alex, Dave, and Jason. The three of them were sophomores that were not into hazing freshmen, but had the idea of taking a freshman under their wings to teach them the ropes of this school, and all the drama behind it, and the drama that would possibly begin to unfold. Hotch originally told them that he wasn't the type to get involved in drama, but Alex clicked her tongue three times and shook her head, telling him it was inevitable._

 _The first sign of drama, which would later turn out to be a very, very good type of drama, was when he accidentally bumped into cheerleader, making her drop all of her books._

 _"Ow, Jesus!" said a pretty blonde girl with hair tied up tightly in a ponytail, reaching down to pick up all of the books that had fallen. She glanced up at Hotch, who just stared at her. She gave him a frosty glare. "Well, aren't you going to be a gentleman and help?" Hotch blushed a rosy red and bent down to help the cheerleader gather her things together. He gave one of the books that fell, which was play titled The Pirates of Penzance. "Thanks." The girl said, walking away, while Hotch watched her back as she hurried to wherever she was going. The girl turned around to glance at him, giving him a small smile and wink._

Haley was always dramatic. Quantico High did that play two years ago, and that's when Hotch made the ridiculous decision to audition as an extra, being pirate four, in order to get closer to her. Jason and Dave laughed, yes, but they knew something great was going to come out of it when Haley and Hotch got close during their rehearsals for the play.

But that's a story for much, much later.

* * *

"You think she's pretty, don't you? Don't lie to me, I'll know."

Matt froze, that question was thrown out of him out of the blue that he didn't know what to say.

Luke smirked. "That's what I thought." He began to chuckle as he shut the TV off in his house. "Of all the girls...you like the one who is the most prude. Actually," he cuts himself off. "This makes sense, considering how you told me you were interested in being in an actual relationship, you know? Not just a random hook up."

"It's that obvious that I like her?" Matt said, sounding exasperated.

"Everyone within fifty feet of you knew that you like her," was Luke's answer. "I know, Ashley and Elle know, everyone in all of our classes know...even that Spencer kid knows, and he's socially challenged."

Matt blinked twice in disbelief. "The _kid_ knows?" He asked incredulously, looking slightly doubtful. When he saw Luke nod at his question, Matt admitted defeat. "So that means everyone knows, huh?"

"Yep."

"... _Everyone_?" Matt asks, just to be sure.

"Everyone," concluded Luke, making the other boy slouch in his seat.

"This is terrible," says Matt. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Make a move already, stop being a wimp," Luke said honesty. "Normally, if I didn't think a girl liked you back, I'd tell you to give up."

Matt rose a brow. "But you're not?"

Luke shook his head. "Kate _clearly_ likes you."

Almost immediately, confidence rushed through Matt's veins. "She does?" He asks, with a little hope in his voice.

"Seriously, Matt? How could you not know?" Luke said, with a roll of his eyes. "She's almost as obvious as you. Both of you couldn't be subtle to save your lives."

Matt shrugged. "I...I didn't want to be disappointed, I guess."

"And if you didn't know, which is stupid since everyone knows, that she hasn't kissed anyone. Be her first kiss, man. Because with a girl like her, that's as far as you'll get for now, but maybe you're the guy that can help her become more."

"...That was the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say, ever."

Luke threw the remote at him as he laughed. "Shut up and go get her."

* * *

Spencer, Derek, Dave, Alex, and Jason stared at the door that was just slammed in their faces. Everything could've gone smoothly, of course, but Spencer just had to open his mouth, he didn't like that Maeve was being lied to. This has resulted in a huge fight, just like all of them expected. Well, except for Spencer. The eleven soon to be twelve year old realized his errors, but firmly believed that telling her the truth about Bobby was called for. It was more so the way he approached it.

Spencer tried to interject, "I know that—"

"Shut up," Derek interrupted, nearly hissing at the young genius. "For such a smart kid, you can really be a dumb ass."

Alex frowned at Derek, not liking the way he was acting toward Spencer. "Derek—"

"Did you not _hear_ us?" snapped Derek, ignoring Alex. "We've told you...over and over, that you _don't_ tell her about the rumors."

Spencer looked down at the floor meekly. "I thought it was the right thing to do."

"Well it wasn't," argued Derek irritably, making the eleven year old flinch in fright. "Now all of us had to pay the price for it!"

Spencer froze in fear.

" _Derek!"_ Snapped Jason, seeing the sight of the young genius go numb, looking like he was in another world. In a way, one could argue that he was. "Derek, stop. Yes, the kid fucked up, he did, but he's a _kid_." When Jason swore, that really meant that it was serious, that maybe the other person who was getting sworn at should stop and breathe, to actually think. Sometimes, Derek didn't know how to do that.

Thinking more logically, Derek got a good look at Spencer and saw that his wide eyes were laced with fear, anticipating on what Derek's next move will be. "I'm..I'm uh I didn't—" Spencer stammered, before going back to being silent in frustration as he started rock back and forth on the balls of his feet in a mantra with a troubled look on his face. His words came back in fragments, "I didn't...I couldn't...I'm...uh, I'm _sorry._ "

Derek felt the guilt rise within him to see a kid, who could chat about anything at an overwhelming speed, struggle to find his words.

"No, I should be sorry," Derek apologized with remorse. "I shouldn't have reacted, it's that, I'm just as mad as you when it comes to Bobby, alright?"

"What can we do?" Spencer finally managed to get out.

Derek turned his back to Maeve's house. "We wait."

* * *

It was ten pm, and Kate Callahan couldn't sleep.

Most people would make fun of her for going to bed so dreadfully early, people would consider those who followed restrictions were boring. Kate did it for beauty reasons, health reasons, and since she'd probably wake up in the middle of the night, anyways. She believed in getting a good night's sleep. In fact, she'd highly encourage it.

Then, she heard her phone vibrate on a small nightstand next to her bed.

 **Matt: Go to your backyard.**

Smirking to herself with curiosity, she climbed out of the window that lead to her backyard like she had done many times before. She usually would do this after waking up in the middle of the night from a horrifying nightmare, because of a particular secret that she never told, and wouldn't for a long, long time. Her beauty sleep was disrupted, sure, but on those days of nightmares, she wouldn't want to go to sleep. She'd sit outside in the cold breeze, no matter how cold it was in her black tank top and gray shorts, and watch the stars shine as counted them, seeing them as friends of the future.

Her backyard had the best spot for star gazing, which Kate found most certainly fascinating. She smiled and quirked a brow when she saw Matt standing in the middle of her backyard. She took a small leap from her window and landed safely, still smiling. Had this been any other boy, she would've screamed. But this was Matt, and Matt was safe.

"How in the hell did you get into my backyard?" Kate said, chuckling, walking toward him slowly. "Besides, aren't your tiger parents screaming right now?"

Matt stretched his arms and smirked, remaining casual. "I'm at baseball practice right now."

"At ten at night?" Kate eyed him with amusement and doubt.

Matt rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well...I couldn't exactly tell them I was going to meet a girl, was I?"

"But what are you doing here, though?" Kate said, still smiling.

"That song," Matt answered, seeing the confused look on her face that made her look so _darn_ adorable, he clarified for her. "Beside the green grass, or beneath the milky twilight, the moonlit floor..." when he trailed off as he tried to remember the other lyrics, Kate had the widest smile plastered on her face. For once, her smile wasn't just pretty and cute, it was divine and beautiful. Matt said the last line, getting closer and closer to Kate. "Silver moon's sparkling." He pointed to the moon above them, which was a full moon, sparkling in it's beauty and divine. "It made me think of you." He paused, his eyes closing slightly as he stared at her lips. "I had to come see you."

At that very second, her previous anxieties on how to have the perfect kiss just melted away, since she knew exactly what to do. He slowly pulled her close to him, feeling the rhythm of his steady heartbeat, the warm feeling of their foreheads touching, despite the fact that it was rather cold outside. He took one good look at her, as she did the same for him, and they simply kissed. Their locked lips felt like two puzzle pieces longing to fit and find their special piece, and in that moment, it matched perfectly in harmony.

* * *

Kate could've had her first kiss in all sorts of ways, but chose to wait until the moment was just right.

And it was.

Kate hadn't had her first kiss.

But now she has.

She would have it very, very soon.

Soon is now.

Kate smiled as she climbed back into her window and fell into a peaceful sleep with no nightmares.

Secrets be damned.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, yes. Another chapter dedicated mostly to secondary characters.**

 ***Dodges raving Spencer Maeve fans* yes, they had a fight, forgive me. This'll all be over with though, they'll become friends again, perhaps something more... ;)**

 **I know that there weren't a lot of characters in this one, such as the usual villains of CM. (And Penelope)**

 **They shall appear in chapter 14.**

 **Wait, Sam! What about chapter 13?**

 **That is a special chapter.**


	13. God Awful and Nauseating

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

 **A/N: This chapter is mostly for Hotch/Emily moments, as well as Hotch/Haley. I know I mentioned at the very beginning at this story that this would be the main focus, and lately it hasn't been feeling that way. So here, I give you a chapter dedicated to mostly Hotchniss and Hotchley!**

 **Also a bit of Maeve and Spencer, though they're not a couple (yet)**

 **I know it's been a while since I've updated. For those who follow TCAL, a chapter will be posted soon. I've been adjusting to college and all that... here you go!**

* * *

 _Previously- After the scandalous fight between Maeve and Diane, Bobby spreads false rumors about the relationship between himself and Maeve. Spencer brought them up with Maeve, despite being told not to, and ends up getting into an argument with her. Emily questions the relationship that was between Hotch and Haley, the former being in therapy due to the latter's death. Elle and Ashley convince Kate to reveal her true feelings for Matt, who was convinced by his friend Luke to do the same for Kate. Matt and Kate share a kiss when the silver moon's sparkling outside, like the latter wanted to, inspired by her favorite song from the nineties. Because of that kiss, Kate's secret that everyone knew is no longer true._

 **Chapter Thirteen: God Awful and Nauseating**

"You're crazy, you're absolutely _insane."_

That's the very first sentence that pops out of Hotch's mouth in English class.

Everyone turned around to see Emily's face grow not as mad as she was curious.

"Insane?" She echoed Hotch, crossing her arms diligently. "Because of my characterization of Holden Caulfield?"

" _Yes_ ," emphasized Hotch. "You're calling him a dramatic whiny teenager, when he's so much more than that."

"Oh Jesus," muttered Derek, trying to hold back a laugh.

"You think he's a _genius_?" retorted Emily, shoving the book in his face. "Holden is a dramatic teenager, just like _us_."

"I think he's brilliant," Hotch articulated.

"Is he now?" Emily questioned, sensing a challenge. "The way I see it, he is not special, he is like us, and that's why Salinger wrote this novel, to relate to us!"

"Um, no. Holden is not _just_ a dramatic teenager, he's a troubled youth trying to find his way."

"We're all troubled youths," argued Emily.

"He _lost_ someone close to him!" Hotch exclaimed, feeling his emotions slipping little by little.

Emily's glare was less intense, fully understanding why Hotch is defending this character. Nonetheless, she doesn't back down from her argument, and perhaps she never will. "He remains static. From beginning to end."

The teacher long before knew better than to interrupt _these two._

"There's room for change," Hotch snapped, desperate to get his point across.

Emily nodded slowly, reading in between the lines of what's being said. "Maybe," she settled on saying, but added:

"But that's for another story."

* * *

"Jesus Christ, I _do_ hate her sometimes," Hotch complained to Haley's grave, wishing he had a cigarette on him. "This is tiring, one minute we're at each others throats about anything at anytime and then the next...well...we're kinda like _friends._ "

"But really, when we were reading this book, she was _looking_ at me, with the intention of challenging me," he sighed dramatically. "Really, it seems like she's interested in challenging everyone, but especially me. I think she got my message about relating to Holden. If this was a while back before she told me something about her life, then I would've been adamant that she wouldn't understand."

He could feel Haley's eyebrows raise cutely and cautiously, from wherever she was. Hotch paused, taking a breath. "She um...we shared our secrets," he said as a way of explaining. "She's the only one that knows about your journal," He paused once more, realizing how that can be taken. He quickly backtracked. "But she never read it, and never will," he reassured. "And I know about her secret, she's mourning a loss, too."

He gets silence in return. Unsurprisingly, of course. He would be quite alarmed if she spoke back, but he's still getting used to the fact that she never will. His face is hardened, all of his seriousness combined into a single expression. "I hope you know that I'm only telling you this is because I don't want to be seen as unfaithful, because you'll always come first."

Silence, a pause.

"I'm serious, Haley," he said warningly, like she had something major to lose.

When he remembered she didn't, he left the graveyard.

He wasn't telling her this because he actually cared about Emily in any way.

He doesn't care about Emily, he thinks.

He just doesn't, right?

* * *

Spencer saw Maeve and Bobby walking down the hallway holding hands. He longed to say something, he had been waiting forever. It _seemed_ like forever. Derek kept telling him that he had to wait it out. Well, he was tired of waiting. At first, he was distracted by something Maeve didn't appear to notice. He noticed his Bobby with his cocky smirk, and how his friends gave him a thumbs up and high fives and fist bumps.

Spencer smiled weakly, an apologetic smile that he hoped Maeve's eyes catch. "Maeve–" he frowned when she, no doubt, intentionally ignored him.

As he watched her walk with Bobby, he felt his stomach churn.

Something was...off.

* * *

"Geometric isomers," The biology teacher started off, a sign that he was beginning his lecture. But first, he has a break in thought. "Oh, and make sure you write this down, this is for the test next week." The class collectively groaned, Emily being the loudest. The teacher wasn't phased, and seemed to move on. "Carbons have covalent bonds to the same atoms, but these atoms differ in their spatial arrangement due to the inflexibility of double bonds."

Emily scowled at the information she was being given at a too fast pace, but wrote little snippets of it. "This is horrible."

"It's a study guide," Hotch said calmly, not looking at her as he listened to the teacher's lecture. "You know, when you go to college, it'll be worse," he noted, hearing the scoff escape from her lips without seeing it. "The teacher will not pause, you'll have to learn how to write faster. This _is_ a college level course, after all."

Emily slouched in her seat, beginning to whine. "He's just going too fast!"

The teacher stopped mid lecture. "What was that, Miss Prentiss?"

 _Oh no._ Thought Hotch, seeing an angry frown form on Emily's face. _Here we go..._ She emphasized each word, as if she were speaking to a small child. "You're. Going. Too. Fast." The class agreed with her, the notorious teacher who taught AP Bio was known for rambling constantly at an unidentifiable rate. She began to speak normally. "It's disrupting my ability to learn." Hotch sighed right next to her, wanting to be anywhere but here.

"Well _maybe_ if you paid attention more," the teacher snarled. "—then you would be able to learn."

"Well _maybe_ ," she said, mocking the teacher's words. "—if you slowed down a bit, I'd be able to comprehend."

"Emily, shut up, or you'll get into trouble," Hotch whispered fiercely. _Wait, since when did he care whether she got into trouble or not?_

Emily ignored him, of course, keeping her eyes on the teacher. "And furthermore," she paused, looking him up and down. "It looks like you've gained a few pounds."

Hotch resisted the urge to slam his face into the desk. "Unghh..." he groaned instead, as the class smirked and tried to hide their chuckles.

The teacher's eyes flashed angrily. "Miss Prentiss—"

"Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player," Emily interrupted, holding up a finger. "—that struts and frets his hour upon the stage. And then is heard no more: it is a tale. Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury. Signifying nothing."

The class began to laugh out loud as a whole in realization that Emily not so subtly called her teacher an idiot.

The teacher was not amused. "Get out of my classroom, Miss Prentiss."

Not even a little unfazed, Emily got up with her belongings and sent a smirk in her teacher's direction to show that. What she didn't see was the annoyed look from Hotch, the only one in the class that wasn't laughing.

 _God, she's so stubborn..._

Although something twisted in Hotch's chest when he watched her leave, people would say it was his heart for feeling bad that she was sent off again. Hotch would argue that he has an organ that pumps blood throughout his body, that he doesn't have a _heart._

Except that he did.

* * *

"Shakespeare, she quotes of all things..." Hotch said, with a roll of his eyes so fast that you almost couldn't see a glimpse of caring. "In Bio, no less." He stares at Haley's grave, not caring that she doesn't talk back. He'd like to imagine that she would, but was almost worried about what she'd say. "I swear, does this girl think of anything besides plays? Who thinks about plays all the time?" He stopped, realizing who he was talking to directly. Well, the _grave_ of someone he realized he was talking to.

His face fell. "Oh right... _you_ did." Haley did talk about plays a lot, something other than drugs, but he wasn't about to say that out loud. Instead, he complains about his _favorite_ new girl. "Does she like getting into trouble? She just called our AP Bio teacher an idiot, through a quote from Shakespeare." This time, Hotch _did_ have cigarette on him, lighting it up as he took a puff. "I swear, she gets some thrill from it somehow. Do you know how many times she's gotten sent to the deans? You know she actually got sent to Principal Barnes once, you know how annoying _she_ is."

He let the smoke out between his lips, feeling his tense muscles relax. "Both of them are. Emily and Principal Barnes. But as you always say, all adults are annoying, but Emily has no right to be."

The wind nodded to the darkness overtaking the afternoon, it's cue to run faster as the cold breeze took over. "Do you think she's like _us_?" He paused, contemplating his thoughts, asking himself more than he was asking Haley. "I mean, I feel like she's been in Quantico High since freshman year, it's so weird." Hotch knew that Emily had some problems of her own. everyone has 'problems at home' as some people called it, even the ones that hide it the best that have it the worst. His therapist said that he had 'problems at home,' the guidance counselor last year said that too.

"I don't understand her," Hotch admits after a while of awkward silence. "She's always looking for trouble with authority. Why do you think she's like that? I mean...no offense...but you'd know the answer. Emily is reckless, but at the same time, she's not." He stopped talking, recalling a memory that seemed to enter his mind as he looked at his cigarette with amusement. "You know she scolded at me for smoking? She said that smoking kills. That...it's a distraction. It won't distract you forever, if anything, you'll die first." He remembered her exact words, and as he said this, he ironically inhaled one final time and let the smoke out with ease.

He looked sadly at Haley's grave. "She was right, you know," he says, putting out his cigarette. He started to get up and leave, but added: "The tree got you before the cigarette could."

* * *

The next time Spencer spots Maeve, she was in the hallway by herself.

She looked pale.

Something happened.

Something was wrong.

Spencer tried again, "Maeve–"

"Not now, Spencer," interrupted Maeve, brushing past him as she stalked into the opposite direction he was going.

Well at least he got her to speak to him.

Just not the response he wanted or expected.

* * *

 **BH is perpendicular to AC. Find X the length of BC.**

Emily liked math.

Hotch didn't.

Emily could've been in Pre-Calc if she really wanted to and excelled, but she had long decided that she wasn't going to touch calculus in any form. Too much work.

Hotch firmly believed that he should've been in a slow track math class, because triangles are so annoyingly complicated.

Although both of them were on different levels, they were both stumped by this one problem. With obvious envy, they watched as Spencer Reid effortlessly answered the problem, with Penelope Garcia gaping, appearing shocked as well. When Spencer noticed that those three were staring at him, he simply replied: "It only takes practice."

"And an IQ of 190," replied Emily, her voice dripping with bitterness, but smiled at the young genius to show that she was just teasing.

"187," Spencer corrected, out of habit.

"Oh yeah, because that makes _all_ the difference," said Penelope, with a roll of her playful eyes, which landed on Emily's. "You're Emily, aren't you? I know you're in my Communications class, too. But we haven't properly met, I'm Penelope!" She eagerly stuck her hand out, which Emily took. So this was the girl that JJ was always talking about, the one that had an _obvious_ crush on Kevin Lynch as she put it. "You're the sweetheart that stepped in to help my boy wonder, here."

Spencer blushed furiously. "Penelope!" he exclaims, sounding horrified and embarrassed.

"Stop fretting, you," said Penelope, smiling at Emily and Hotch. "Having trouble with a trig problem? Just copy Spencer's notes, I always do."

Hotch immediately started to copy it down without saying a word.

Emily shook her head. "I _actually_ want to understand it, though. Math is usually so simple to me."

"Do you want me to help you?" Spencer asked kindly to Emily. "I mean, it's the least I could do..."

"Please," Emily said, with a tired smile. "I need to be good at math again."

"You like math?" Hotch asked, making a disgusted face. "Who the hell likes math?–Spencer put your hand down."

"I do like math," said Emily. "It can be very relaxing."

Hotch's left eye twitched. "Are we talking about the same subject, here?"

"Yes, _math_ ," Emily emphasized, watching Spencer step-by-step go through the problem. "How come you're not giving Spencer shit for liking math?"

"Because he's a genius, and you're not."

Penelope smirked at their banter.

* * *

"She likes math..." Hotch groaned in annoyance, holding Haley's diary in front of her grave. He flipped a page and read aloud, " _The way his lips curve to turn his depressed frown upside down into a flirty smile, I knew I'd treasure it forever."_ He closed her journal and stared at her grave. "I hate that I had to find out about this through your entries...your love for writing and poetry, because it's quite good."

Hotch didn't bring a cigarette with him this time. "I really don't understand you sometimes. You said that you'd never become anything, that you didn't have a lot of talent. I think that's a lie, because you had a lot of talent. You could've been something great." He waits silently, before frowning in disapproval. "No Haley, not a stripper. You could've been anything you like."

He could imagine her whisper, "Anything?"

Hotch let himself smile although the way up to his eyes. "Yes, anything. You're gifted. Not only did you achieve high marks, you were flexible, you were great at cheerleading, and now I realize you had a secret talent that everyone should've known–you write like a dream." Hotch sighed, a wave of disappointment going through him. "I don't understand why you didn't want anyone to know, this was the _real_ you. It...it especially hurts that you didn't tell _me._ " He heard his voice break, he was going to have to put a stop to that. "Haley, I've always accepted you for you. I've accepted the drugs, the drinking, your past, and it just–" He paused, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette that wasn't there. "You're dear to me."

He could imagine her saying, "Are you sure?" There was always that doubt she had, that she wasn't as confident as everyone thought she was. To be honest, though she was head cheerleader, she was just as scared shitless as everyone else. She had low self esteem like everyone else, she was just very, very good at hiding it. Then, there were those like Hotch and Alex, sometimes Jason and Dave, who saw right through the facade. The four of them were her dearest friends, and she didn't have to say it, because they knew. They were not insanely popular, they were blessedly normal, yet Haley chose to associate herself with them.

If anyone gave her a problem for that, she'd send them away with her famous icy glare.

"I'm positive," he says. He felt the wind brush harder than usual, chilling against his skin.

"I won't tell anyone else about the journal, you know," added Hotch, somehow sensing her discomfort. "I know you're probably mad that Emily knows, but she saw it in class one day, and I had to explain before she blabbered to anyone else." He cursed himself for realizing that organ in his body that pumped blood had another significant purpose, he felt sorry for her, that's what it was.

"She won't tell anyone anything either, she...although I complain about her a lot, she's trustworthy I guess. She can't exactly back away from her promise, since it was a secret for a secret. She didn't actually plan on it, but she felt obligated to. She's...a lot nicer than I thought she was."

 _And not too bad looking, either..._

* * *

Spencer almost didn't hear it.

He passed by the girl's bathroom briefly in order to get to his next class, but as he passed, a horrid smell coming from inside managed to get outside of the restroom. It was the smell of vomit, the stench full and agonizing. He heard the sound of a girl retching and vomiting, the sounds of her gasping for breath as she cried.

It sounded disgusting, and it made Spencer a little nauseous himself, but he couldn't leave anyone there sick.

He just couldn't.

Then, he started to listen to the cries more closely. Those cries–he's heard them before. Realization seeped through him as he connected the dots of recent events. She was pale and looked tired and sick, something had upset her, and she's so sick to the point that she threw up. Maeve was in that girl's bathroom, crying her heart out. He knew that she had a weak stomach, and whenever she was in an emotional turmoil, she would get sick.

Spencer wasn't going anywhere now. He has never been late to a class in his life, but now was an exception.

His heart sank as Maeve walked out with a sniffle, popping a mint in her mouth.

"Maeve?" He whispered to her, sounding horrified when her eyes were red and her face was puffy from crying and throwing up. Maeve looked very dazed and dizzy, blinking twice before she acknowledged Spencer's presence. She clutched her head, which was now beginning to hurt, and glared at him as he spoke. "What happened?"

Maeve was frustrated, brushing past him once more, except she almost tripped. "None of your concern."

* * *

The rambunctious chatter was always common in Communications, it was a sense of familiarity. Usually, Strauss stood outside until the hallway was mostly cleared, and it gave everyone a chance to those in her class to settle in. Maeve was texting in class, while Spencer looked at her sadly, longing to speak to her. Penelope and Kevin were chatting about the latest episode of Doctor Who. Things like this were blessedly normal, and then Ms. Strauss would begin her lesson, bringing up a debate topic. Again, that was completely normal. At one point, everyone thought that Communications was basically the Debate Club. Before they got into a debate that Strauss usually assigned, one was already brought up.

"Pineapples on pizza?" Emily asked at one point when there was total silent. No one says anything, pondering until—

"That shit is nasty," Tobias said, making a face while Cat said at the same time, "It's good!" When the couple said different opinions at the same time, betrayal was written on their faces.

"Oh my god, Kitty, _kill yourself!"_ Tobias said, over an argument about pizza.

"Pineapples on pizza is good, what are you talking about?!" Cat exclaimed.

"Pineapples do not belong on pizza!" argued Tobias.

Immediately, and quite naturally, chaos ensued, hell breaking loose entirely in the classroom. Emily grinned to herself, intentionally stirring up trouble as people were divided and picking a different side. People were arguing with whoever they chose, pro-pineapple or anti-pineapple.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Ms. Strauss yelled, getting the attention of the class. "I don't know why it's so loud in here, take it down a notch, because we're about to get started!" Ms. Strauss peeked outside her classroom and looked both ways for any latecomers and slammed the door.

Silence.

"...I love pineapples on pizza," Emily said quietly, smirking, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

The argument started up again with a lot more shouting than before. Hell breaks loose again, making Strauss sigh in annoyance.

Hotch snorted at the thought. _Pineapples on pizza._

 _Who the hell likes pineapples on pizza?_

* * *

"Pineapples on pizza," Hotch started off slowly, as if he was trying to keep his temper inside.

"Who the hell likes pineapples on pizza!?" Hotch repeats this thought to Haley's grave loudly, another time without his usual cigarette. "She's absolutely ridiculous, you know. I don't care what anyone says, pineapples do not belong on pizza. What do you think?"

Silence.

"Yeah, I know! She just doesn't get it!" Hotch exclaimed, picking at the grass. "Is she basically implying that all fruit belongs on pizza? Why would you drench pizza with something so, so _healthy_." He says the last word like it was a swear word, making him shudder.

Hotch sighed. "Well, you never really liked pizza anyway, you said it was too fattening, and how you were on some diet that you really didn't need. You were never fat. Ever." He tried to be reassuring, as if she was never told this by him before, except that he reminded her everyday that she didn't need to be on a diet.

And now, he could feel her protests against his thought. "Haley, I'm serious, you're not _fat._ "

He felt another cold chill from the wind hit him, it was getting colder outside. "I'm not telling you again. You were never fat–" he stopped talking, before sadly adding: "And you never will be."

His mask was beginning to slip, and he couldn't have that happen. "I just...I hate it when girls think that they're fat, and they're really not, and I'm glad you weren't anorexic thin or anything, because I was never interested in the schools broomsticks that they were selling at the time. I'm still not, but, you were beautiful Haley, you do know that, right?"

"Do you promise?" There was that doubt again that he could hear her say, her voice sounding small whenever she was in doubtful position, so unlike _The Head Cheerleader Haley Brooks,_ as people who usually see her as. Not him, he saw her as just Haley, it was simple, yet it had all the meanings in the world to him. Haley loved October, she loved the feeling of change, it was when the both of them were becoming serious, close, and _in love._

"Do you promise?" Haley's voice repeats in his head.

"I promise," replied Hotch.

* * *

 _Maeve was excited today, excited that she'd be able to sit with Bobby during lunch. She was going to talk to him about her favorite things to read because, of course, the books were better than the movies. She would try her hardest to convince him of that. Maeve couldn't help that she'd feel prideful whenever she'd walk down the halls hand in hand with her boyfriend, the gorgeous, athletic, and talented Bobby Putnam._

 _Maeve frowned in concern. Bobby wasn't here yet, he was never late and he knew where to sit in their usual spot. Maeve decided to get started on her homework while she could._ _Then, as she opened her history notebook, a note was inside of it._

 _Boiler Room. It's Friday._

 _Maeve felt her whole body go cold, she felt all the confidence slip away from her in less than a millisecond, with what that note was implying. Today in history class, everyone's notebooks were passed around so classmates could mark their introductions of an essay about Karl Marx that was in progress. Of course she would've gotten a note like that, but was it true? She knew that she should trust Bobby, right? He wouldn't go running back to Diane. They've been dating for such a short time, surely she wasn't boring, was she?_

 _But this was Diane Turner. Diane "attention whore" Turner. Maeve didn't care for once that she was being mean. Diane had picked a fight with her, Maeve didn't want any trouble. Diane constantly bragged about her relationship with Bobby until it started going south. Hell, when it started going south, everyone knew about it. Why? Because she liked the attention. She relished in the attention, she loved pity and warm hugs and sisterly compassion that she craved. In middle school, everything was about Bobby._

 _Another thing, they dated for a while. Allegedly, it was serious, but Maeve was almost positive that Diane wasn't mature enough for a serious relationship. Their love consisted of heavy make-out sessions and doing it in the boiler room._

 _That's it. She was going to the boiler room._

 _Of course she trusted him, but just to prove a point t_ _o whoever wrote that note._

 _Maeve wished she never opened that door._

 _Bobby had his tongue shoved down Diane's throat, who was topless. Her hands were tangled in Bobby's hair, which she kept running through constantly while his hands were groping her breasts, moaning and groaning in content. Bobby, in that moment, slid his hands down by her thighs, as she did the same with her hands to his thighs, searching around. When she finally got what she was looking for, she grinned against her ex-boyfriend. Maeve had enough, slamming the door intentionally and leaving, her face paler than before, on the verge of vomiting from two things: the fact that Bobby had cheated on her, and the fact that she saw all of their action in less than five seconds._

When Maeve got home, she cried harder than she ever did before into her pillow.

She hated that Spencer was so smart.

* * *

"Good morning, Hotch!" Emily said when she took her seat in English class, entirely too cheerfully, especially near him.

Hotch was so baffled it looked comical. "You're unusual, you know that?"

Emily grinned in amusement. "You're realizing this now?"

Hotch impatiently drummed his fingers against his desk. "No, you've always been weird. But this time you're weirder than usual, and more annoying."

"Excuse me?" Emily asked, her grin disappearing completely. "What is your problem?"

"What's _my_ problem?" Hotch said in disbelief, as he had a sour expression on his face. "Just last week you fought with me in English about a _character_ , you call our biology teacher fat, you say that you _like_ math, and _you start on a debate in Communications about pineapples on pizza!"_ Hotch exclaims the last part, a bit too dramatically.

"What about the classes we don't have together? My U.S teacher likes me, and sometimes I get along with my gym teacher, except when I told her she smelled like my cat when she hasn't bathed for a while."

This made Hotch groan. "See why do you do that?! You're setting yourself up!"

Emily grinned again. "Aw, I didn't know you cared."

"I don't!" Hotch exclaimed, again, very dramatically. "Who the hell likes pineapples on pizza!?"

A loud laughter escaped from her throat as Hotch gaped with his mouth wide open. "Hotch, you're such a drama queen."

Hotch's eyes popped open, she did _not_ just say that. "I'm the drama queen?"

"Yes," she said, still laughing loudly. "You are a drama queen."

"Of all people, you are calling me a drama queen."

"You're screaming about pineapples," Emily pointed out, grinning. "Don't you think that you're being a tad dramatic?"

"You engross yourself in plays," said Hotch, arguing back. "You're a drama queen, literally and figuratively."

Emily frowned at him. "You need to loosen up one hundred and twenty percent."

"You have too many screws loose," Hotch retorted.

To Hotch's surprise and horror, Emily smiled at that last comment. She doesn't get angry with him, she doesn't fight back. She nodded her head and said, "Well at least I'm not boring." Hotch is silent for a minute, looking into those eyes that made him think Haley was alive again. That comment alone, made him believe it even more and it haunted him for just a second, before he realized this was someone different. This was someone knew. She said that she wasn't boring.

"No," Hotch said, watching their English teacher walk into the room, class starting to begin. "No you're not."


	14. Ditch Day

_Previously: Spencer tries to talk to Maeve, who's been avoiding him ever since their fight. He hears her throwing up in the girls' bathroom because she's distraught about Bobby cheating on her with Diane, which Spencer didn't know about at the time. Hotch recalls events with Emily to Haley's grave, such as debates in classes, fights with teachers. He pleads his case on how he's not being unfaithful to Haley by speaking about Emily._

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Ditch Day**

"We'll be back on the second of November," said Mrs. Prentiss ever-so-formally, glaring at her only daughter, who was joined by Mr. Prentiss. They, along with their daughter, were standing outside of their house with suitcases packed. Emily stood outside with her arms crossed, both for shielding herself from the chilly weather and to show how pissed off she was with her mother's holier-than-thou attitude.

Her father wasn't too great either. "Young lady, do not have friends over, _we mean it_."

Emily smirked hostilely. "What friends, father?"

Mr. Prentiss scowled, his firm features on his face standing out more than before. "Please, you have _friends_."

"Not suitable friends, either," Mrs. Prentiss added, snorting in disapproval. "Like that _pregnant_ girl..."

Emily resisted the urge to blurt out her secret from last year. "JJ is a good person."

"Good, sure, but not smart, who on earth gets pregnant at that age?" her mother hissed, making her daughter's fist curl up on her side.

"Behave," his father warned.

"I will," complied Emily, giving her parents one final smirk that she knew they hated. "Anything for you two." The pair gave their cold daughter one last look that told her that she better have absorbed everything they said, even though they secretly knew she didn't. For the past sixteen years of her life, she never did. They put their suitcases in the trunk of their car and drove off. Emily smirked, having the house to herself, though it was very common.

"Wow," a voice said, sounding impressed. "Your parents are sugar and spice and everything nice."

Emily scowled at the bitter voice, knowing exactly who this was. "How do you know where I live?"

"You're joking, right? Right after you came to my house that day and watched Jurassic Park I offered to walk you home."

"I told you not to, yet you ignored me," said Emily, rolling her eyes.

"Well it was dark out, and I didn't want to be responsible for you get killed or something." Emily noticed how his face softened when he mentioned being responsible for getting her killed, and it was like he wasn't speaking directly to her.

Hotch looked to the direction where Emily's parents drove off. "God, your parents are just _peachy_."

"Thank you," Emily said sarcastically. "Why are you here?"

"Because I want to show you something." Hotch had said this a little too quickly. He met her cold eyes with her confused ones. "I didn't show you everything." Emily studied his face and saw traces of pain and anguish all over it, she felt her stomach churn, like something was wrong.

"Hotch, I don't understand," Emily admitted honestly, her cold and sarcastic tone from before washed away completely. "What do you mean?"

"Her grave, I need to show you her grave," Hotch said urgently, making Emily's eyes go wide in surprise.

"Don't do this to yourself," advised Emily. "You don't _have_ to."

"So many selfish assholes in this school have seen her grave, and you're the only one that knows that I have her journal," Hotch said seriously, trying to make a point. "You need to see her grave, right now. It involves cutting the rest of the day."

Emily nodded. "Count me in."

* * *

"A great joke has died."

"Shut up, Luke."

Ever since the day that Matt told Luke that he kissed Kate, he hasn't heard the end of it. All in all, Luke was happy for Matt that Kate became his girlfriend and that they kissed, he's just sad that Kate would no longer be known as the girl who never kissed anyone. Ashley looked like she disapproved of Luke's comment, but Elle found it highly amusing.

"What? He's right. It's about time Kate gets some action."

"Please. Matt and Kate aren't getting action, they're the most Christian couple I've ever seen."

Elle covered up her laughter with a snort following Luke's comment.

Matt glared at the dark haired girl. "You know Elle, you haven't been seeing anyone as of lately, how come?"

"Immaturity," stated Elle, as if it were obvious. "Plus, their lips taste like fast food and I hate fast food."

"Oh really? We can't tell," Luke said jokingly, adding a laugh.

It's amazing how one sentence could change the atmosphere of an environment.

Surprisingly, even Matt cracked a grin, but Elle and Ashley weren't amused.

Elle _especially_ wasn't amused. "Are you calling me _fat_?" she snapped, as if the last word she said was a swear. "Because let me tell you something, I'm not!" She paused, surprised at her outburst and the look of fear on everyone's faces at her table. She says more quietly this time, more to herself: "I'm _not_."

Luke blinked twice, holding his hands up in defeat. For once in his life, he actually looked serious and concerned. "Elle, I was just kidding...You're not fat."

"Yeah you're thin, Elle," agreed Matt. "Real thin."

Elle eyes the boys coldly, while Ashley looked concerned. "Elle..."

The girl threw her food tray in the trash can angrily, before saying: "I'm going out by the bleachers."

Now Ashley felt she was being unreasonable. "Luke was joking, Elle, don't take it so seriously!"

Elle turned around to face her best friend with an angry glare, gathering her belongings. "Well it's too late now, alright?" When she said that, she didn't notice how Kate had just arrived on the dramatic scene, when Elle brushed past her and stalked outside.

"Guess she isn't coming to English," noted Matt, moving over to the left to make room for Kate.

Kate was still in shock, that she didn't sit down. "What just happened?"

"She's being a drama queen," said Ashley, with a roll of her eyes. "Kate, sit. We saved you a seat."

She was still baffled by Elle's quick mood swing but nonetheless sat next to her boyfriend.

Meanwhile, at another table, Cat wanted to strangle Diane and her ex-boyfriend that was now her boyfriend _again._ They were practically groping each other under the table like it was their regular Friday. Listening to the oh-so-dramatic proclamations of love by Diane, though not too long ago she hated his guts. Cat and Lindsey exchanged a glance, a glance that said everything about this situation. _They hated it._

Cat didn't think for a second that those words she used to comfort Diane about her break-up with Bobby, stating that he'd come running back to her, would actually come true. Now she curses herself for saying that, wishing she could take it back. Now the whole Bobby drama would start up again, and that's the last thing she needed to hear. She was having problems with her own boyfriend.

She and Tobias weren't fighting, per se, but it was more like they were having more problems than usual. Tobias normally had his routine of picking her up from her house as they walked to school together. Today, however, that wasn't the case, when he decided to cut school with the seniors, George, Peter, and Ian. She was late to school, because Tobias didn't text her until much, much later. That wasn't really why she was a little more than annoyed, but it certainly didn't help. Cat loved control. If she lost control, hell would probably break loose.

She knew it probably didn't matter to her, that it _shouldn't_ matter to her, but Cat noticed that Maeve wasn't here today. She shouldn't have cared, but she did. Sure, she and Maeve are no longer friends, but...it wasn't fair to her. She was annoyingly goody goody, annoyingly goody goody to the point where she didn't deserve this.

Cat sighed as Bobby and Diane laughed together, looking so damn _happy_ together, and all she could think about was that Maeve was heartbroken the way Diane was, when Bobby called it off with her. Cat knew Maeve wasn't one for relationships, she was socially awkward at best, and chippy and happy even though she knew it was a lie. Maeve wasn't an attention seeker like Diane was, so she'd suffer in silence.

Cat thinned her lips, fed up with the way Bobby said that he was right about dumping Maeve. Cat stood up and left the cafeteria.

She didn't like this.

Others have also noticed Maeve's absence from another table.

"Maeve's not here today," said Spencer at his lunch table, frowning in disapproval. All the usual seats were filled, other than hers and Hotch's. Derek and Penelope had gotten Kevin to join their table today, with Derek feeling much like a third wheel although the other two weren't dating. Alex was rolling her eyes, as usual since Jason and Dave across from her were discussing pointless matters.

"Sweetie," Alex started to explain calmly. "When you're in a special relationship with someone, and that certain someone does a bad thing, it really can break the other person's heart. It's very, very complicated."

"I...I just—" Spencer couldn't talk, and it wasn't because of those shutdowns he'd usually have. No, this was because of _anger._ Anger that he didn't know how to express. When he learned about what happened with Maeve, when her boyfriend cheated on her with his ex-girlfriend, Spencer wanted to rip this guy apart, but then again, he was five feet tall, barely.

Spencer couldn't express his anger with words, and everyone watching him knew that he was dealing with an internal struggle right now. Everyone knew that Maeve was his best friend, his first real friend, and to imagine her pain, to see her pain, it just hurt intensely. Jason made a note of all of this, going into a deeper meaning, Spencer's _hands were shaking_ , Jason knew this was not good.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna use the bathroom," muttered Spencer, he had barely gotten those words out. His friends watched with worry as he got up from the table and left.

Once he was out of earshot, Jason spoke: "Something's coming."

Dave nodded, not arguing with Jason for once. "I figured."

Meanwhile, everyone else looked confused, Penelope in particular was. "What do you mean?"

"I can feel it," said Jason. "The kid's going to explode, well... _something_ is going to happen."

"You're being vague," said Derek. "Plus, that kid isn't known for exploding. I'm not sure I believe you."

"Trust me," reassured Jason, looking distant. "Keep an eye on him, _something_ is going to happen."

* * *

"Such an asshole," muttered Elle to herself as she got under the bleachers, frustrated with the jerk freshman known as Luke Alvez. She popped a cigarette into her mouth, it longing to be smoked. "People wonder why I'm not dating, because boys are all assholes!" She exclaimed to herself. She was about to reach into her pocket where her lighter was, only to notice a hand reached over and clicked their own lighter to light the cigarette for her.

Elle knew that bright purple nail polish from cheer practice, so she wasn't surprised when she turned around to come face to face with Cat Adams, who was smoking her own cigarette. "You've got a point there, Greenaway," she agreed. "Boys are assholes." Elle remained quiet for a while, taking in the cold breeze that was threatening to put out her light.

"Why are you out here?" inquired Elle, taking a puff.

"Because," Cat paused, looking around to see if anyone was around, thankfully, no one wasn't. "I have a heart."

The younger girl blinked in confusion, wondering why the sophomore thought that this was some big secret. "You say it like it's a bad thing."

"Because it is," clarified Cat. "I'm supposed to be an ice queen, a stone cold bitch."

"You think it's better to be feared than loved, that's what you think, isn't it?"

Cat smirked, highly impressed. "You know something? You remind me a lot of myself."

Elle could only look at her. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Cat laughed, _actually_ laughed, even if it was a little. "Both." She frowned that her cigarette was almost finished.

"One example on how?" Elle asked, not to be mean, but curious.

"That thing in your hand," said Cat, pointing to it with her free hand that wasn't occupied with her own cigarette. "When did you start?"

"Seventh grade," answered Elle, inhaling it.

"As did I," Cat said, laughing again. "You know that saying 'smoking kills'?"

Elle didn't know where she was going with this, so she nods as Cat says, "It does. It kills you slowly, just not all at once. Until it does kill you, you live a little bit before it happens." Elle nodded in understanding, taking it all in, even if she didn't understand. "So, why are you so gloomy?"

There it was. "Luke Alvez called me fat, and it just pissed me off."

Cat rose a brow. "Luke? That little freshman shit in Communications? Don't let him bother you. Tobias used to be a bit immature, but he grew up, so know that I get it."

"There's a _difference_ , I don't _like_ Luke," confirmed Elle, with all the seriousness she had. "You actually like Tobias."

"I do," admitted Cat. "I actually do like him, we're getting more serious, and that's why boys are assholes."

"Doesn't he like you back?"

"He does." Cat was sure of this.

Elle was more confused than ever. "Then what's the problem?"

"Because some boys claim they like girls, but in reality just say that to smash," Cat explained, putting out her cigarette. "Some guys like to act all tough, like it's a contest. And us girls have to pay the price."

Elle gave some thought to that, based on recent rumors and events she'd heard circle around the school. When she scanned her memories and found something, it instantly clicked. She knew exactly what Cat was referring to.

"You're talking about Maeve Donovan, aren't you?" Cat didn't say anything, which only confirmed that it was a yes. Elle explained even further. "That sophomore in our Communications class. The one that dated Bobby for about a week before Diane managed to get him back." Cat gave Elle a lingering look, a look that wondered how Elle got that information, but remembered that it was all Diane was talking about in cheer practice recently.

Cat nodded once. "Yes."

"I think that's terrible," said Elle.

"It is," agreed Cat. "She's never hurt anyone, really." Elle looked at her curiously, putting out her own cigarette. When Elle studied her face closely, she noticed that Cat looked awfully distant, distant in a way that explained a long history of something, a long story.

"You're friends with her?"

Surprised by the sudden question, Cat didn't answer for a while before looking away from Elle. "She was my best friend."

 _Was._ That word rang in Elle's head, it intrigued her, made her more nosy than before. It made her wonder what changed, and why it was some secret that Cat Adams used to be best friends with the nerdiest girl in Communications class.

She had to ask. "What happened?"

Cat was a bit hesitant, but she really enjoyed that last cigarette, and she figured that her mini-me would keep her mouth shut. So, Cat could tell her. What the hell. "Let's cut the rest of the day," offered Cat. "I'll tell you." Elle got up from the bleachers, and began to walk with Cat out of the school. It was surprisingly easy to do. Cat frowned, she felt something funny in her stomach, and it had to do with Elle.

"Elle," Cat said, catching the freshman's attention, since Cat usually called her by her surname. Elle met Cat's eyes, which were showing...concern? "You do know you're not fat, right? You're actually really skinny."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Elle said a little too quickly, like she didn't want to talk about it. Cat did not press the subject matter, but kept a close eye on her for the rest of the day until the school day would've ended for them.

* * *

Hotch was taking Emily to show her his dead girlfriend's grave. The grave where he talked about the girl he was bringing. Haley must've been so _thrilled_ , bringing a girl other than Alex to her resting place. Hotch hoped that she knew his reasons for doing this, and sometimes, he thought that there were other deep meanings for why he was doing this, but he immediately brushed those thoughts aside. He had to remember, this was for Haley, and _only_ Haley.

It was just like it was left many times before, he would make sure that he'd visit whenever he could. He wouldn't let anyone touch it, he's sure he'd throw a fit about it and be more grouchy and stern than before.

"Haley Brooks," Hotch stated a bit awkwardly, shoving his hands in his pockets and he glanced down at the grave. "She was sixteen, and she was smart, and so pretty, and...in every way, _amazing_."

"Lilies," was what Emily said, staring at the flowers surrounding Haley's grave. "They symbolize restored innocence, and the majesty and purity of the deceased." She paused, nodding her head in agreement. "This is fitting."

For the first time since this trip, his eyes went to Emily's, glaring at her. "Haley hated white lilies. She loved the wild life, she hated to be thought of as innocent." A dramatic pause, his glared at those flowers with hatred. "I also hate white lilies."

"I like white lilies," said Emily, being counterproductive with his statement. "You just don't understand the _meaning_."

"It's about innocence, and Haley doesn't want to be thought of being _that_."

" _Restored_ innocence," Emily corrected, not angry, but understanding. "It's implying that if she made any bad decisions in her life, things that she regretted, or if anything god forbid happened to her, then it would be _restored_. Like a clean state." Hotch could only stare at her, just for a moment, but it in reality it seemed like it was forever.

Hotch looked away at last, before saying, "I never thought of it like that."

Emily gave him a kind laugh, it was gentle, not like her usual roaring laughter. "Yes, don't jump into conclusions. Look at the rest of the saying. Majesty and purity of the deceased. She was pure and majesty in your eyes, maybe not to someone else's, but definitely yours." He doesn't say anything, his eyes more focused on the grave, like he was trying to solve a puzzle.

"She was...she was _something_." A special something.

"My first love," said Hotch, and he meant it too. But will he ever have a second? He took one look at Emily, who was watching him with concern.

She smiled at him, hoping to lighten the sad mood. "Let's get ice cream."

* * *

"Hm..." Ms. Strauss scanned the room, making note of how many significant absences there were. "Smaller crowd than usual." Yes, because it was. Maeve was absent, Tobias and the senior guys cut school, Emily and Hotch cut school, and Elle and Cat cut the rest of their classes. There were less than twenty students in the classroom. "Well I guess we might as well continue with the lesson today. The show must go on."

Ashley resisted the urge to gasp aloud, because she felt like the show couldn't go on. Not without her best friend. Sure, she was highly annoyed that Elle wasn't here and that she got upset over what was a poor joke, she should at least be here.

Even Luke felt sorry about it, and Luke Alvez was never sorry for his actions. For example, Luke was never sorry that he got a baseball bat and slammed all the mailboxes in his neighborhood with much older friends when he was thirteen. Luke was never sorry that he got a ton of Pop Pop fireworks and threw it off a roof like he saw in a viral Youtube video. Luke was never sorry for petty vandalism, but here he was sorry about calling Elle Greenaway fat, which she wasn't.

Will was concerned. He saw the way JJ was wincing. According to the blonde, the baby's kicks were getting harsher and harsher. Though the doctor said it was normal, it didn't mean it would stop hurting. If anything, since the due date was getting closer and closer, it was becoming more and more painfully annoying..

"Babe," Will spoke up quietly to her. "You alright?"

"I have a giant watermelon in my uterus that needs to be pushed out in a month," spat JJ. "Of course I'm not okay." Will knew better not to mess with a hormonal Jennifer Jareau, so he just muttered a timid, "Okay," and moved on to doing work that Strauss was beginning to write on the board.

On the board, Strauss wrote: **HOBBIES WHEN WE'RE SAD.**

Derek rolled his eyes when she finished. "What bullshit is this?" He whispered to Penelope.

"Alright, this assignment is self explanatory," Strauss announced, not hearing Derek's bitter comment. "Write down a hobby that you enjoy that always cheers you up when you're upset. Prepare to share out."

For the next five minutes, students wrote down things that would make them happy, according to what the assignment was suggesting. When the five minutes were up, Strauss insisted that everyone bring their desks into a giant circle so they could share. Dave was now envious of those who skipped class, and he's sure everyone else in this class currently felt the same way.

Like Jason told everyone to, they were keeping an eye on the eleven-soon-to-be-twelve-year-old, who just stared at his blank piece of paper, who couldn't bring himself to write down a sentence or two about what made him happy when he was sad. He couldn't do this as he was sad right now, when all he wanted to do was talk to Maeve and hear her voice, whether she was arguing on who really invented electricity or the way she'd recite Edgar Allen Poe's works, especially that of "The Raven."

Technically, without writing it down, he had answered the board's question.

"Spencer?" Strauss calls his name, but he doesn't hear her. "What did you write?"

He doesn't answer her directly.

 _Maeve._

He just felt... so empty.

* * *

With no sign of her best friend, Ashley headed back home directly after Communications. What she didn't expect, however, was Elle already in her house, on her phone to what looked like she was playing a game: Candy Crush. Finally, she looked up. "Oh hey."

" _Hey_?" Ashley seethed. "That's what you say when you're missing for the rest of the afternoon? You say ' _Hey_?' I mean..." She paused, her mind pondering as she looked at the door that was unlocked. "How in the _world_ did you get in here?"

Elle smirked and held up the spare key. "Keeping this under a mat? You and your mother are so painfully basic."

Ashley struggled to keep her temper inside. "Do you want to tell me what that was all about?" She asked, almost sounding very out of character and rude because, _she_ was the shy one, but then she got a piercing, and that seemingly changed everything, according to Cat. This wasn't the point, though. "You go by the bleachers and I don't see you for the rest of the day?"

"Oh yeah, Cat and I left. We cut the rest of the day," Elle said casually.

"Elle!" Ashley exclaimed, sounding horrified. "This is our freshman year, we can't afford to cut class!"

Elle's eyes flashed with rage. "That's what you're concerned about?"

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked, confusion written all over her face. "Defend you from what?"

"Luke called me _fat,_ " snapped Elle, pissed that Ashley had already forgotten.

"You're mad because Luke made a joke?" Ashley asked doubtfully. "Sure Luke is an asshole, but he's not that much of an asshole, he made a _joke_."

"Well I don't think he was joking."

Now Ashley was concerned. "Elle, you know you're skinny right? You're not fat."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Elle retorted, almost a little too quickly. Ashley openly gave Elle a once over, taking note of how pale she had become, and how she looked like a skeleton more than a healthy fourteen year old girl. How she had been moody, how she had taken Luke's joke seriously, how she had been avoiding the topic of food. And then and there, Ashley knew she had to be brave.

"Elle...I don't think you do," she admitted with honesty. Immediately right after she said that, she knew it wasn't the right thing to say. Anger crossed Elle's face, her eyes forming into such hatred that Ashley never experienced herself from her. She had seen this look be directed at other people, but not her.

"Ashley, what are you _implying_?" The dark haired freshman's words were dripping with so much venom, it scared Ashley.

But she knew she had to address this. "Don't you notice that you've been losing weight? That you've been dropping it like crazy?"

Elle sighed. "I just haven't been eating my usual junk food."

Ashley tried to argue. "Yeah, but..."

"That doesn't mean I'm...I'm _starving_ myself or something." Elle almost couldn't say it. It made her feel sick inside of the word, that underlying problem.

She grabbed her things and rushed out of the Seaver residence. "I just can't believe you don't trust me." She left the other girl behind in a state of confusion, shock, and worry.

Things were changing, and Ashley didn't like it.

* * *

"Shit, is this what we do with an eighth?" Peter said, laughing madly while at the Doyle residence. "Where did you get this?" He asks him.

"A guy," Ian answered casually, grinning like the dope he was. "Strawberry kush is the shit, my friend."

"So we had to spend a whole day to smoke it?" Tobias asked, but he really didn't seem to mind.

"Fuck yeah, man," George answered, a bit too loudly. "You know what I got?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out several pills. "Oxy."

Tobias turned serious. "Whoah, whoah, whoah, put that shit away, man! Are you insane?"

"It's just a couple of white pills that I can crush."

"No fucking way, man," Tobias said, shaking his head, while the other guys looked amused.

Peter was grinning. "With a last name like Foyet, I'd be surprised if you weren't insane."

"But for now, put that away," Ian said to George. "I'm rolling another one." He takes part of the substance they've all been using it and putting it into a paper of some sort. When he had gathered it completely, he sealed the end by licking it, like an envelope. "I swear, I have magic fingers."

"Wait, why did you roll another?" Tobias asked.

"Oh yeah, I invited Bobby over," Ian answered, then he began to laugh. "He's impressive, fucking two girls."

"The boiler room drama is going to start all over again," noted George. "Diane's a wacky psycho, you know that."

Peter rose a curious brow. "And you're not?"

"Good point," said George.

They heard the doorbell ring, which Ian was sure was Bobby.

"He didn't barge in? He _rang_ the doorbell?" George said, on the verge of bursting into hysterical laughter. "What a pansy."

"Stop," Ian said, trying to suppress his own laughter. "I'm getting the door now." He opened the door to reveal exactly who he thought it was, which was in fact Bobby Putnam. They greeted each other with a specific handshake all guys did at school

"Fuck, man, I can't believe you," Ian said to Bobby, all giddy and chipper, which probably had to do with the usual smell of high school, consisting of marijuana. "I can't believe you managed to get some action from two girls at _once_." Peter handed the joint to Bobby, which the latter took and inhaled.

"Yeah, I planned that shit well," said Bobby, laughing as well. The other boys deduced that he was lightweight, clearly the effect was starting too soon, or maybe he just was that happy. The boys just went for the latter, as per usual. "I'm a genius."

"You sure are," praised George. "How'd you do that?"

Bobby shrugged. "I dunno, it just happened. Maeve is really upset though from what I've heard. She didn't come to school."

"That's the prude that wears those animal sweaters, right?" This statement from Ian not only makes Bobby laugh cruelly, but it makes him nearly collapse on the floor.

"Yeah, man, that's her. But beneath those animal sweaters, let me tell you, she has a hot body."

"Oh I believe you," George said, highly amused. "We see it."

It happened out of the blue. One minute, all the guys were laughing, all in good fun. They all believed in that moment that smoking was just adding to their fun, hell, it always was. They couldn't feel their gut instincts telling them that something bad was going to happen, that something _shocking_ was going to happen. None of them realized the situation that was about to come until Cat Adams burst through the door with a murderous look on her face.

The guys froze like deer in the headlights. They were pretty sure that Cat's look was so murderous that she would probably kill whoever was pissing her off at that moment. They knew she wasn't capable of killing, though, no matter how demented she looked. She says one name: "Bobby."

"Fuck, what did I do?" exclaimed Bobby.

Cat flashed her eyes madly at him. "You're a man-whore, that's what you are! You use Maeve Donovan and then fuck Diane in the boiler room?!"

"Look, why do you care? She used to be your best friend, she isn't anymore!" Bobby tried to argue.

"That's not the point, it could've been _anyone_!" Cat thought up a scenario, and it made her laugh loudly. "If you were trying to use _Tobias_ it wouldn't make a difference! It still doesn't mean it's not fucked up!"

"Hey, hey, hey, leave me out of this." Tobias said, not wanting any trouble. He paused, a tool no one else seemed to notice in Cat's hand caught his attention. "Babe," He said to his girlfriend, trying to remain calm. "Why do you have a baseball bat in your hand?"

"Because she's a fucking nut case—"

 _WHACK!_

"Ow! _Fuck_!" Bobby held his privates, where Cat had hit him with the baseball bat. "Are you _insane_?"

"Cat, put the bat down!" Tobias protested.

"Let me tell you something you son of a bitch," spat Cat, ignoring her boyfriend as she watched Bobby squirm on the floor. "When you break Diane again, and I'm pretty sure you will, _I_ won't be picking up the pieces this time. Nope, no way. I'm tired of your _bullshit_." With that being said, she stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her with her baseball bat in hand. When she was out of earshot, the boys spoke.

"If I'm crazy," George said, still looking rather in shock of what just happened. "Then Cat Adams is fucking _deranged_."

* * *

Though Jason said that something was going to happen, nothing had seemingly happened for a while. Nothing during lunch, nothing during Communications, not even when they walked to Alex's house. They put on a random movie, which Spencer watched in silence, munching on popcorn. Penelope and Alex exchanged glances nervously, and Derek looked doubtful, but Dave explained to Derek that often Jason was right in these situations.

It was after the movie when it happened.

Everything was quiet and happy, with all of them minus Spencer talking among each other on how much they loved that nineties movie Penelope recommended to the group. Although it was a chick flick, starring Alicia Silverstone and the late Brittany Murphy, the guys even liked it. Well, they didn't know if Spencer did, since he just watched the movie with a blank stare on his face, remaining quiet.

Still, even Dave started to doubt Jason's words, but then after a long period of silence after the conversation was over—

" _We've waited long enough_!"

—he exploded. That tone was never heard from the boy. It was so uncharacteristic for him. "Maeve is my friend, and all you keep saying is to wait it out! Look where that has gotten us!"

Alex's house was supposed to be a wondrous place without feelings of anger, well...at least not at each other. Alex's house was prone for people to rant about their own problems about other people, but those people will never be under the same roof. This was the only time someone was legitimately angry at not just one person in her house, but _everyone._ When Spencer shouted like that, it had creeped or terrified the hell out of everyone there in some shape or form.

Alex was almost positive her neighbors heard that scream. Penelope was sure that the walls vibrated. Dave blinked and reminded himself to ask Alex if he's _really_ too young to smoke, because it looked like he needed it. Jason didn't know how such a loud voice could be in such a tiny body. Derek was afraid of his own shadow.

"Never mess with a girl's broken heart," mumbled Alex, though Spencer heard her and let out a sour laugh.

"Wow, Alex! Didn't you say that about a girl's infatuation?"

"Yes, and if you didn't remember, _I was right,_ " snapped Alex, tired of this sudden change in attitude.

"If we got her to believe us, if we didn't _wait,_ then her heart wouldn't be broken!" exclaimed Spencer.

"We didn't get her to believe us, that was the point," said Jason, with a neutral tone. "If you want to go talk to her about it, _you_ do it."

Spencer swallowed a lump in his throat, stopping the pacing he's been doing back and forth ever since he got to Alex's house. He gave Jason a hard glare, before saying: "I think I will." That being said, he stormed out of the house, intending on meeting Maeve.

As soon as the young genius left, Dave spoke up. "Guys?" Some of them had to turn in order to face Dave. "It's starting already."

Alex nodded knowingly. "It was only a matter of time."

* * *

Stopping by a local ice cream shop called _Esme's Scoops_ that Emily went to with JJ, and a place where Hotch hasn't been in since Haley died, it was a lovely place to chit chat among students at Quantico High. JJ would go there with Emily when she was craving ice cream, especially strawberry ice cream that she would drench in chocolate syrup and sprinkles.

"I haven't had ice cream in forever," Hotch said, playing with his spoon in the vanilla cup he had just bought. "Vanilla's my favorite, always has been."

Emily smirked and ate her chocolate ice cream. "Chocolate. I love chocolate. Have you ever had gelato?"

"A what now?" Hotch said, frowning at the unknown name. "A _gelato_?"

"It's basically Italian ice cream," explained Emily. "Back in Rome, I was obsessed with them."

"Why'd you live in Rome?" Hotch asks curiously.

"Parents, work. All that nonsense."

"Gross."

"Oh thank you," replied Emily sarcastically, making the latter smile. Emily took a mental picture of it before saying, "So how's your ice cream?"

" _Esme's_ has the best ice cream, great as usual," answered Hotch, taking a mouthful of vanilla.

Emily raised an eyebrow with an amused smile. "If that's the best ice cream you've had, you need to try a gelato. Hell, everyone in this town desperately needs a gelato if they think this is the best ice cream."

"You don't like yours?"

She shrugged. "It's alright, it's just not _Italy_. I miss Italy."

"I can tell, your eyes really light up when you mention it," Hotch noticed.

"What was Haley's favorite ice cream flavor?" asks Emily.

Hotch smiled fondly, thinking about the times when Haley wasn't worried about her already thin figure. "She loved rocky road."

They both laugh, yes, even Hotch _laughed,_ and eat the rest of their ice cream and chat.

* * *

Spencer knew the way to Maeve's house, he memorized the address the first time he'd gone there. He knew he should've been going home by now, but he needed to tell Maeve how sorry he was, and how he wished he was wrong for once. She wasn't in school today, and that worried Spencer on how distraught she was. She didn't seem the type to miss out a day of school over something like this.

He knocked on the door ever so politely. The person that opened on the other side was Mrs. Donovan, who gave him a warm, yet sad smile. "Ah, Spencer, how are you?"

"Hello Mrs. Donovan," said Spencer, with a polite smile back. "Is Maeve okay?" What a stupid question, he thought. Of course she wasn't okay. She had caught her boyfriend all over his half naked ex-girlfriend in the boiler room after only a week.

"She could be doing better," Mrs. Donovan said with that same sad smile.

"May I come in?" asks Spencer, but Mrs. Donovan shook her head.

"It seems like she doesn't want any visitors. Joe tried talking to her," Mrs. Donovan paused, referring to her husband. "Joe tried to speak to her, but she was hiding in her room with her door locked and she screamed for him to go away." She shook her head in disappointment. "I've never seen her so upset."

"Mrs. Donovan, please can I help? _Please_ ," Mrs. Donovan was about to say to come back another time, until she heard the way Spencer's voice pleaded with care, with how this boy, this boy who's always managed to put a smile on their daughter's face, looked lost as Maeve was, without the other.

Mrs. Donovan spoke. "I've always trusted you, you know," she says lightly. "Not so much the other friends she's made, but you've immediately earned a place in my heart of trust when Maeve came home from school excited that she made a new friend." Spencer's heart felt very warm, especially when Mrs. Donovan stepped to the side to let Spencer enter. "Come in."

"Mary, who is it?" called her husband from the kitchen.

"It's Spencer," Mrs. Donovan said back.

"Oh... alright," said Mr. Donovan.

Mrs. Donovan smiled at the eleven year old. "Good luck."

Spencer nodded and ran to Maeve's room, but stopped short when the door was locked. He could hear the sniffles coming from that room, making Spencer's heart break by the sound of it. He knocked on the door timidly, like he always would.

Maeve immediately knew who it was. "Why are you here, Spence?!"

"Because I care," he replied, remaining serious. "Maeve, I really miss you. I was so worried when you didn't come into school today. Let me in, I understand!"

"You won't understand, Spence, _go away_!" Maeve wailed, her voice telling him that she was getting fed up with him.

Spencer wasn't going to let this go. "Then help me understand, Maeve, because I'm not letting my best friend slip away from me because some idiot hurt you." When he paused, he heard silence coming from the other side of that door. There were no protests, so Spencer explained further. "I miss seeing you walk down the hallways with a book by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle." He began to smile, visualizing it happening. "Even if you sometimes bump into walls." He swear he could hear Maeve smile at that. "Anyway, Maeve, you can't avoid school forever." No response.

Spencer frowned, beginning to plead. "Please open the door, I need you, I don't wanna lose you." _We can't lose each other._

God was on his side that day. He was entirely grateful when he heard the sound of a door unlocking. She threw the door opened and then retreated back to her bed, her face into her pillow before Spencer could see the despair. "Close it." Her voice was wobbly and shaky, and Spencer didn't want Maeve to be angry at him, so he closed the door like he asked her to. Spencer did not see her face, but he saw that she was wearing a pink robe with pink slippers, and that her hair was messy, yet it was somehow perfect.

Spencer's eyes softened at the sounds of Maeve's sobs. "Please don't cry."

"You were right, Spencer..." Maeve sniffled, finally lifting her head off the pillow. Spencer finally saw how this hit hard for her. This was her first boyfriend, to her, at least. It didn't matter if it was a week or less. It would seem like a decade for Maeve, since she had a crush on him for so long, and now it just hit her in the face. It didn't just hurt, it shattered her heart. "You were right about him."

"I really wish I wasn't," Spencer said quietly.

"You know, why did I even bother?" Maeve said, sitting up and taking a box of tissues. "Why is it always bad when I open up to someone?" She took a tissue out and began to wipe her puffy eyes. "When I _trust_ someone, it gets _thrown back in my face_."

"I understand the feeling," said Spencer, and he did.

She looked at Spencer. "I should've listened. I'm so sorry."

"Please don't be sorry," Spencer said, resting his head on her shoulder as a way of showing his comfort. "I should be sorry, I didn't mean to be right about this."

"I'm sorry too that it happened," Maeve said, running her fingers through her unkempt hair in frustration. "God! I should've known that something like this could've happened! God, I'm so stupid!"

"You're not stupid," Spencer said, desperate to get through to her. "Maeve you're one of the smartest people I know... you're smarter than me."

Maeve let out a bitter laugh. "Don't lie to me, Spence. How many freshmen are in trigonometry?"

"How many sophomores are in physics?" Spencer countered. "Besides, you're smarter than me in a lot of ways that doesn't involve intelligence. I'm... I'm lost. I'm socially clueless and oblivious. If you hadn't entered my life, I don't think I'd have any friends."

Maeve was touched by this. She lifted her arm up to put around her best friend. "You know I adore you, right?" Spencer didn't know what to say, so he just nodded as she continued. "Promise me that when you get a girl, that you'll never treat her the way I was treated."

"But I'll never get a girl."

"Spence, shut up, I don't want to hear that from you, you _will_ find that someone. Now, promise me."

Spencer nodded seriously. "I promise."

* * *

A/N: That was a long one, Jesus...Originally this was supposed to be 5k but...I got carried away...LOL


	15. The Pretty Blondes

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds? Own nada. None. Zip. _Zero_.

Another Disclaimer: Okay so remember when I mentioned in the beginning of the story that there'd be sexual content in this fic, yeah...this applies here.

A/N: So... this chapter is going to be a little different. This focuses mostly on the juniors (and Haley who would've been a junior) of Quantico High, except for Ashley, who is a freshman. The juniors jump around from freshman year to sophomore year and back again in this chapter, but I'll be sure to verify.

 _Previously: Many students ditch class or school all-together. Hotch takes Emily to his deceased girlfriend's grave, Haley, who died over the summer in a car crash. Elle is frustrated that Luke called her fat, and Cat is frustrated with Diane and Bobby getting back together, so she and Elle cut the rest of their classes, much to Ashley's anger. She and Elle get into a fight after school. Tobias and the senior guys skip to get high with an eighth of marijuana Ian got, later inviting Bobby over to join in their circle, until Cat Adams burst through the door to hit him with a baseball bat for hurting Maeve, who was her (now ex) best friend in middle school. Meanwhile Maeve is absent because she's upset about the rumors and Bobby's betrayal. Spencer tries to make her feel better._

Reviews are better than cookies.

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: The Pretty Blondes**

There once was a beautiful blonde, gorgeous even. Her fabulously perfect hair always tied up in a ponytail for cheer practice, with brown eyes that resembled pools of chocolate, the pair of eyes boys found themselves lost in, if they weren't already lost in her hourglass figure, resembling the perfect body.

Haley Brooks didn't believe so.

There are days where she felt awfully average about her looks, and she knew she had to keep that one thing she felt she had up since the public assumed that she was the worst thing since the wicked witch of the west, in terms of personality. There are days when, she felt, that if you were beautiful on the outside, you were ugly on the inside. If her beauty could shine and appeal attractive, she did not mind getting snippy with attitude. This concept was stuck in her mind, following it religiously, up until the end of her freshman year.

She had met the most bitter person in the world, and she was determined to make him happy again.

Aaron Hotchner was always bitter, for reasons she wouldn't find out until much, much later. When the relationship that they'd later have, which was unbeknownst to either of them at the time, would turn serious. He'd find out things about her that she'd never told anyone, and she'd find things about him that he'd never tell anyone.

It was hard at first. Although he always thought she was beautiful and trustworthy, he wouldn't let her in. But she'd gotten close to him, and how she got into the bitter world that was her beloved Aaron's, was through rehearsals of a school play.

Haley was adamant of getting a lead role as a freshman, which she did, much to the upperclassmen's grief. Flash forward to today, and Haley still wouldn't believe that she had talent. She was a natural singer, as well as a natural actress, which is both good and bad. She had a flair for the dramatic, and it worked in her favor.

"Haley," the soon-to-be head cheerleader turned around from her reflection in the mirror in the auditorium, to come face-to-face with one of her newest friends, Alex Miller, who wasn't obsessing over her frame, she never had to, she was so naturally _thin_. "Stop obsessing before rehearsal, you're skinny enough."

Haley rolled her eyes and turned around back at her reflection to stare at herself in worry. "The stage adds ten pounds, Izzy Rogers said so."

"Well Izzy Rogers is a control freak," Alex declared, hating the senior that ruled over the freshman's life.

Haley smirked triumphantly. "Izzy Rogers is head cheerleader, and yes, she's a bitch, but I want that position, so I have to be a control freak, too."

"A _sophomore_ head cheerleader?" Alex said, her voice full of doubt. "That's never happened before, Haley. At least that's what I've heard."

"I'll _make_ it happen," said Haley, still smirking. She tightened her ponytail more than before, just so it was perfect. "They said a freshman couldn't get a lead role in a play, but here I am."

"Well... you can actually sing. Really well, actually. You're one of the few theater kids that _can_ sing," Alex pointed out, scowling when she saw the younger girl try to suck in her stomach. "Oh stop fessing about your weight, you're not fat."

"I know I'm not fat, but I'm not _skinny_ ," emphasized Haley. "But I'll fix that, no worries!"

Alex scowled, there was no way she was going to get through to her. "Hey, did you hear that guy playing pirate four is pulling out of the play? Yeah... some senior is more focused on his G.P.A, so he quit."

"What a gimp," said Haley, taking a sip of tea, then she faced Alex. "I need to do my vocal warm ups," she stated. "Shoo."

The sophomore sighed and walked away, leaving Haley all alone in the auditorium. The freshman began to sing all of her scales, extending them to get higher and higher, but that doesn't mean the sound would be high pitched and ugly, it was lovely and sweet, rather intriguing, actually. It was strange, because when some people thought of the Haley Brooks, the girl that was not yet a star at Quantico High, but a popular queen bee in the making, the words lovely and sweet did not come to mind.

Hotch used the auditorium to do his schoolwork sometimes, and apparently Haley didn't notice that he was in the auditorium, listening to her sing, before reciting words from the script of the play. Her words, escaping from those perfect lips of hers, charmed and infatuated him to no end. Sure, Haley was very pretty, and he was always attracted to her ever since the day they met, but now, he really _sees_ her. And now... he's realizing that he's not just attracted to her, he genuinely liked her. They were friends, but, Hotch wanted _more_.

* * *

 _Sophomore Year:_

Once there was a talented athlete, quite a looker, with her blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, as she was once captain of her varsity soccer team only as a sophomore. She was _skinny_ , but she wasn't those girls who ate less than five hundred calories. No, the captain had to maintain a healthy weight without doing serious damage to herself, she was careful, until one day she wasn't.

Jennifer Jareau, positive like a charming butterfly, used to be careful. Her carefully maintained weight, no more than weighing one twenty. Her outlook on life, especially with boys and what not. Her position on the soccer team, making sure none of the upperclassmen took her spot. Her reputation, which she wanted to be as clean as possible.

Then, one night, was all it took, that JJ was going to lose all of those things.

It wasn't going to be quick, mind you. Well... debatedly. Her reputation would be destroyed in seconds, one she had taken years to build strongly while mostly everyone else didn't give a _damn_ about their own. Her weight would grow over the course of nine months, slowly but steadily. And, once the rumors spread about what happened, she'd be kicked off the team, by, of course, the upperclassmen. As for her outlook on life, regarding boys, it was a debate whether this was a mistake or not. She couldn't help herself, though. How could she?

Will LaMontagne was just... so _breathtaking_.

Charming, too. And so charismatic, lovable, and _sexy_...

This was how it started, really. Once she had those thoughts about him, and only him, it was a sign that trouble was afoot. She didn't know it yet, she was still a brainless fifteen soon to be sixteen year old, who firmly believed she was in love, but in reality it was a small crush that turned into a massive one.

She talks and talks and _talks_ , to fellow sophomore Penelope Garcia. "Pen, it _isn't_ fair! How could... how could a guy be so handsome and charming and... oh he's just gorgeous, I can't!"

Penelope loved JJ, she really did, but the latter wouldn't shut up about Will for the entire school year, and it was giving her a migraine. It was February, for goodness sake! "You know, if you _love_ him so much, why don't you ask him out?"

JJ looked up with horror written all over her face. "I can't, Pen! That'd be... that'd be degrading!"

"The worst thing he could say is no," pointed out Penelope.

"No, the worst thing that could happen is he'll laugh to my face and say that no one will ever be with me, and he says this loudly, which gets the attention of the entire school, and my reputation will be _ruined_."

Trust JJ to be dramatic over something as small as this, since things from here weren't going to get easier in time.

Penelope sighed at this, trying to give her good advice that would satisfy her. "Look, JJ. Girls that don't really admit their feelings for someone, well, they always fantasize of what could be, and I can't see that happening to you, alright?" _Like it happened to me with Kevin._ That was for another story, however.

JJ still looked reluctant. "Penny...But, I don't _know_..."

"Hey, do you remember what's coming up? Mid-winter break," the plump blonde smirked. "Who has the best parties?"

JJ smirked back, understanding where she was going with this. "You do."

"And who will be at this party other than you?"

JJ's smirk got wider. "Will."

"That's right," said Penelope, relieved to see JJ less stressed out over something so small. "Talk to him, there. Introduce yourself. Maybe something lovely can happen between you two."

"Are you saying there's hope?" JJ asked, with glee in her eyes.

"I'm saying anything is possible," answered Penelope.

Boy, was she right.

* * *

 _Freshman Year:_

"You have to give me a part," Hotch asked the theater teacher, a stern looking woman in her early forties, who was known as one of the most scariest educators of the school. " _Please,_ " he added for good measure. After seeing the most beautiful and captivating girl sing her scales so gracefully, he knew he couldn't be _just friends_ with Haley.

The woman looked down at him from across her desk, her small glasses so low that it looked like it was going to fall off her nose. "You see, Mr. Hotchner, there's this thing called _seniority_ , and I can't just give you a part."

"Ms. Gilmore, to be fair, I've heard that Chris Stratton resigned from his part as pirate four, which is just an extra part. And..." He needed to come up with a quick lie, which he was surprisingly good at. "I'm not doing well in my English class, and, if I join this play, my teacher would give me extra credit, so..." He prayed to god that this would work, and, this would decide whether he believed or not.

"Well, I suppose I can give you a couple of lines to read," said Ms. Gilmore, confirming Hotch's theory. At that moment, Hotch did believe in God. "However, I will know if you didn't practice it or not, even if it is a few lines. Actually try, Mr. Hotchner."

He smirked to himself, because he realized that he got the part. When he exited out of Ms. Gilmore's office, he spotted the three sophomores that practically adopted him in the beginning of the year. Alex smiled warmly, Jason and Dave look highly amused.

"Oh my god, you _like_ her," Dave said, a little too loudly, about to burst into hysterical laughter.

"Stop it Dave, I think it's really sweet and gentlemanly," Alex said, matter of factly.

"Jesus fucking Christ, you asked to be in a play because of a girl!" Dave finally lost it, doubling over in laughter.

Alex rolled her eyes at Dave's immature antics and gave the freshman a sisterly smile. "You'd be in a play for a girl you like... Hotch that is _so_ romantic. You'll definitely get closer to her."

"Please, Haley is _mean,"_ said Dave.

"Haley is tragically misunderstood," corrected Jason, who had been quiet up until now. He grinned slightly at the thought of Hotch liking her though. "It is amusing that you'd go so far as being in a play she's in."

"Hey, what's the gossip over here about?" Haley said cheerily, making her way to the group. She smirked at the way Hotch blushed. "Well?"

"Bozak is the worst teacher in the school," Jason made up rather quickly.

"Yes he is," Haley agreed. "Not only that, but he's a total pervert too," she added. "I swear I can't wear certain clothes around him."

"How's the play?" Dave asked, smirking in Hotch's direction when he saw his menacing glare that meant for the sophomore to stop talking.

Haley broke into a smile that made Hotch's heart skip a beat. "Oh it's great! Amazing, really."

"You know Hotch is playing pirate four now? He was just in Ms. Gilmore's office," Dave added, when Hotch sent him a look that told him to stop. It was too late though, and Haley squealed and threw her arms around him. Caught off guard, Hotch hugged her back. He could smell her strawberry scented hair.

"That's awesome! How come?" She asked, after letting go.

 _You._ His thoughts said.

"I like this play, and um, I'm not doing so well in my English class," he fibbed. "It's extra credit."

* * *

 _Sophomore Year:_

Penelope Garcia, sophomore at Quantico High, wasn't exactly the picture of what a blonde looks like to most people. Most people think of blondes as skinny broomsticks with eyes that are the color of the sky. Penelope was overweight and was okay with it, since she felt it was sexier that she had meat on her bones, not like a plastic doll.

She had a colorful fashion sense, with large pink frames surrounding her brown eyes. Once again, she is _okay_ with it. She liked the way she looked, she wasn't insecure about that, and she never would be.

She was more insecure about the fact that she basically lied to JJ. Well, she didn't lie, she just acted like a hypocrite. She's telling JJ to chase after Will, when she can't admit her feelings for Kevin. How long would this take? God... it's been forever, and it must be obvious by now.

She won't let that happen to JJ. She was going to make sure JJ got together with Will, because, let's face it; he did have eyes for her. Penelope wasn't going to tell her that, because she didn't want the star soccer athlete to get her hopes up. The last thing she needed to deal with was a broken hearted JJ due to a misunderstanding.

Penelope's parents were out of town this break. Her parents were one of those parents that were totally okay with having a party, as long as the police weren't called. She couldn't wait to have one of her major parties, it would be extravagant and wild as always. Speaking of that, this one in particular was about to start in less then ten minutes.

She checked all the rooms, and sighed when she saw her dad's motorcycle that was left behind. Penelope had egged him on multiple occasions to actually drive the damn thing. What's the point in having a motorcycle when it wasn't going to be used? Sighing again, she tried dragging the motorcycle down the stairs, with the help of her best friend, Derek Morgan, who was also a sophomore.

Five more minutes.

Breathe in and out.

"Hey," Derek said, standing right next to her, minutes before the party started. "What's on your mind?"

 _Kevin._ "I don't know," Penelope lied. "I'm just tired, I guess..."

"Are you sure?" Derek asked concernedly, as he always was. "You just...look nervous, really. It's not your bubbly self."

Penelope smiled falsely, the smile she knew he'd see through, but try anyway. "I'm fine, I promise." It was worth a shot.

Derek looked skeptical, but did not press the matter. "Alright."

She longed to tell Derek about JJ being obsessed with Will LaMontagne, but she remembered that J was her only real girl friend other than Alex. But... let's say she _had_ told JJ about her conflicted emotions and feelings about Kevin, would she really want her blabbing to someone about it?

Maybe JJ was right. Maybe something like this wasn't a little thing.

Penelope closed her eyes, inhaled and exhaled the stress away. She opened her eyes after what seemed like an eternity, and let the people on the outside into what would turn into a rowdy teenager party.

* * *

 _Freshman Year:_

"It's terrible, Hotch. I don't really understand..." Haley said, pouting after rehearsal was over. "I mean, no offense to you, but you need to read your lines a bit better, even if there aren't many. You're not doing this play justice."

Hotch blinked as the two walked home together. "It's just a play, Haley, and I have a small role."

"There are no small roles, only small actors," Haley stated.

"Thanks for making me feel so confident," Hotch said sarcastically, but with a twinkle in his eye.

Haley smirked, keeping her eyes forward as she walked alongside him. "No, no. I'm not saying you're a terrible actor, you just...don't try. You don't get into the emotion. Like..." Haley's brown eyes bore into his, but it wasn't as harsh, it was more like a gentle push. Daring was more like it. "You see me on stage, right?"

"Yes," Hotch said immediately, with admiration. "You're so talented."

Haley blushed modestly. "Thanks...but, I wouldn't say that, really...I, well it's _complicated_." Was this really happening to her? Was she stumbling and stammering on words? _The_ Haley Brooks? Goodness, she's without a doubt been with many guys before, a quick make-out session, turning into wild sex. This... this was very different. She never stammered in front of a guy before. Ever.

"Don't do that, Haley," Hotch said lightly. "You're really gifted, you're a natural actress and singer. Trust me, you're talented."

"Are you sure?" Haley asked doubtfully. God, now she was being a vulnerable wuss. The last thing she wanted to be viewed as was a damsel in distress.

"I'm positive," said Hotch, with sincerity. "I don't throw compliments around like cookies."

Haley smiled at him. "No one's ever told me that before, thank you." Her genuine smile turns into a playful smirk. "What about you? I'm sure you're good at acting too."

"I'm not good at acting," Hotch said, cracking an amused grin.

"No, you just don't try," corrected Haley, smiling this time for the way his dimples showed. "It's like... you're not doing this because you care about plays, you just want to pass English."

Hotch continued to lie. "Because that's what this is for," he says. "I'm failing."

Haley sighed in disappointment. "Of course, why _else_ would you join a play?"

 _You. To get closer to you._ "Maybe I'll learn something," he settled with saying instead.

"I think you will learn something, this is an art," Haley explained. "Plays are lovely. Have you read about Moliere?"

"Moli- _who_?" Hotch said in confusion, making Haley laugh.

"He was a French playwright, he's _brilliant,"_ Haley said fondly.

"I'm sure."

Haley stopped walking. "Well, this is my house," she says. "I live pretty close to the school. What about you?"

"Usually I can walk home, but it's a fifteen to twenty minute walk," replied Hotch. "I'll see you later, Haley."

"You should smile more," Haley called out to him before she entered her house. He turned around to face her with curiosity. She explained further. "Your smile, your true smile, it reaches your eyes. It's..." She stopped, smiling into a rosy blush. "You have a lovely smile, it's a shame you don't do it so much." Hotch waited until she entered her house with the door closing.

Hotch wondered what was it was like for Haley to be the most beautiful girl in the school.

* * *

 _(Sophomore Year)_

As it always was, Penelope's mid-winter break party was loud, rambunctious, wild, and caught the attention of many neighbors outside, with the same thought: Her hippie parents are out of town again?

The music was deafening. Penelope did not believe in parties that had soft music playing on a small iPod. She had speakers, for goodness' sake, and she wasn't going to waste them. Only five seconds in, and the alcohol was being passed around person to person. Not even that, people actually showed up to the party intoxicated out of their minds. Here comes one of the juniors, Dave Rossi, with a _keg_.

Speaking of things related to Dave Rossi, thirty minutes later into the party, someone would roll a joint. And most likely, that person to roll said joint would be him. Hell, he was a notorious for being a pothead. Once the substance was out and could be smelled, it attracted those like Haley Brooks and Aaron Hotchner, who were probably making out in one of the bedrooms. Their blossoming love was romantic, yes, but it could be heated and dramatic as it was romantic, Haley would make sure of that.

Haley had dragged Hotch by the hand, recognizing the smell. "Aaron, look the circle is starting!" That circle mostly consisted of the regulars of the sophomores and juniors. Usually if Dave was there, Jason and Alex would be there. Haley and Hotch would surely join in, and therefore Derek and Penelope joined in.

This time, however, Penelope wasn't feeling it.

"Penelope..."

The plump blonde sighed in annoyance and turned around to face her friend, who was very worried. "What is it JJ?"

JJ nervously wandered around the party, desperately looking for Will. She had passed Penelope at total of seven times and each time she asked if she actually invited Will. Penelope responded with a yes each time, and added that he was probably running late.

"Who runs late for a Penelope Garcia party?" JJ whined, watching Dave within the circle roll a joint. "And...why aren't you in that circle?"

"I'm just not in the mood, I guess," answered Penelope, who was now finding it ironic that the hostess couldn't have fun at her own party. "Why don't you join in?"

JJ was taken aback. "I normally don't do that, you know that more than anyone."

"Yes, that's true, but you've done it before. Besides, it's a mid-winter break party, the best things happen at this party. And maybe..." Penelope broke into a knowing smile. "It can be your good luck charm in terms of Will LaMontagne."

JJ seriously considered it. "I...alright then. Well, I'm not really close with anyone there except for maybe Haley and, on a good day, Derek."

Penelope put her arm around JJ's shoulder as she shouted to the circle. "Hey guys! Got room for one more?"

Dave quirked a curious brow. "JJ, you don't normally smoke."

JJ smiled at Penelope, muttering her thanks and took a seat between Haley and Derek. "Well today I do."

Haley smirked at her fellow blonde, impressed. "Wow... you finally realized that even though you're a captain, you won't get drug tested?"

She laughed. "Yes, I guess so."

"I didn't know at the beginning of this year, yet I did it anyways," Haley said, with pride. She frowned when she saw the girl smile weakly. "What's wrong?"

"Just nervous, I guess..." JJ muttered so no one else could hear, the joint started to pass around.

"You're different," noted Haley, smirking. "You like someone."

JJ gasped, horrified that the queen bee found out. "Don't tell anyone."

Haley kept her smirk up. "Only if I know who."

JJ sighed. "It's–"

"Will LaMontagne," Haley finished for her, as the joint was passed over to her, taking a long inhale before passing it to JJ. As she held the joint, she looked at Haley in horror as she deduced it that quickly. "Oh it was easy. I just wanted to get you nervous for a bit, don't worry, I'll keep my mouth shut."

"How'd you know?" JJ whispered. "Is it really that obvious?"

"It has been for over two weeks, JJ, you're _obsessed_ ," Haley said, smiling knowingly. Her eyes went to the substance in the other girl's hand. "Are you going to take a hit or not?"

JJ realized she was still holding it. "Oh, my bad." She took an inhale before passing it to Derek. "Sorry."

"You're fine," was Derek's reply, taking the joint. They went into a clockwise circle about three more times, with JJ feeling pleasantly buzzed. She wasn't buzzed enough to escalate into a full-blown panic attack or paranoia, but she was buzzed enough to not knowing where she was going. Immediately after that toking session, she found herself in Penelope's garage, which no one else was in. Moments later, she felt the high wear off a little bit, and was about to get up and leave until she saw the garage door open.

JJ felt like she was in a dream. Or maybe she was still high, she didn't know. She didn't think that Will LaMontagne would be the one to find her all alone in Penelope's garage. "Hey, I was looking for you, Penelope told me that she saw you stumble in here though, are you alright?"

JJ got up from the floor and smiled at him. Oh his _eyes_... "Yes, I'm great. I'm wonderful."

Will returned the smile, making her jittery with glee. "I'm glad you're okay. I was worried."

 _Was she dreaming?_ JJ couldn't conceal her blush. "I didn't know you cared about me, Will."

He laughed, it wasn't a mocking laugh, it was a laugh that was equivalent to him saying that she was nuts for thinking that. "JJ, you're so badass, please tell me you're joking."

JJ leaned against the wall, smiling in content. "I don't know, maybe?"

"Nah, JJ. You're all kinds of awesome, and..." He trailed off, a blush rising on his cheeks. "Pretty."

"Thank you, you're...not too bad yourself." JJ wanted to tell him how gorgeous and how sexy he was, but she wasn't about to turn him off now. She was ready for anything Will was about to say or do, only if it was positive. The way this conversation was going, it _was_ positive. "Are you having fun at the party?"

Will laughed again. "Yes, but...to tell you the truth I had more fun with you in the past two minutes then I have been in the house."

"Really?" JJ said hopefully, her perfectly glossed lips curving up. "It's funny, because I've been looking for you too, I just couldn't seem to find you."

"Likewise." As he leaned in closer, JJ felt her heartbeat fast with excitement, feeling the thrill of knowing what could happen right now. "I really, really like you." JJ wanted to gleefully squeal, but just remained silent and demure, smiling as he made his move. Suddenly, but with gentle pressure, he leaned in his lips connecting with hers, and she was pleased to find out that his breath was not containing an alcoholic beverage. No, he was completely sober. Yes, he truly meant this. She returned the kiss immediately, her heart beating when Will put his delicate hands on her shoulders to keep her close to him, he could feel her excited heartbeat increase as their kiss got deeper.

When they pulled away, everything in that moment had made perfect sense. It was their first kiss, so innocent and pure, but it wouldn't be their last. This time, Will leaned in again, as their kiss turned more passionate, more for a sexual appeal. JJ felt Will's hands slide all the way down to her ass, and felt him grip it. But she didn't pull away, she liked it. She liked this closeness, this connection that she felt. She knew she was a careful, modest girl. But this was the time, especially with someone as gorgeous as Will, that it was okay to be a little wild. She slid her own hands to his ass, giving it a rough squeeze as she grinned against his neck kisses.

"JJ," Will says, stopping his kisses, which made JJ's heart sink, expecting the worst as he continued speaking. "I want you to know that I actually like you, and if you're uncomfortable, we can stop if you want," he said with sincerity.

JJ felt relieved. She thought he was asking her to stop, as in it was over. But no, he was asking if she was okay with this. Touched by this kind gesture, JJ didn't even remember that she had a reputation to protect. Her body was tingling, her hormones were racing at the speed of light, and Will looked _really_ good. Again, he had asked if she wanted to stop, but she didn't. She _never_ wanted to stop.

"No," she whispered in his ear. "I want this." Will took one look at her, her gorgeous blue eyes shining with lust and sincerity.

"You're a virgin," noted Will, not saying it like it was a bad thing. It was just a fact that everyone knew:

JJ was a cautious virgin that wished to protect her reputation.

"Can you take it slow?" It was weird when she said that, because she knew that this was rushed, and maybe that it wasn't the brightest decision. But at the same time, maybe some good things could come out of it. Then, she remembered the words of her sister Rosaline, days before she killed herself. "Nothing good comes from a one night stand."

She spoke from experience, yes, but right now JJ realized that she liked Will, and he liked her, and that there actually were lingering feelings. JJ slowly removed her shirt, revealing her black sports bra, which she tried to cover herself up with her hands.

"Don't," Will said softly, looking into her eyes lovingly. "You're beautiful." JJ put her hands down slowly, and when Will took off his shirt, her heart was on the verge of exploding. This was happening, this was _really_ happening. His body was just... oh lord. Suddenly again, JJ found Will's lips attached to hers, and right then and there, although she was inexperienced, she knew what to do. She tugged his lower lip playfully as his hands went up and down near her thighs. She unbuttoned his pants, while she moved her lips to his body, kissing his chest.

They made out then and there, before escalating to the point where neither of them were having clothes on.

"Motorcycle," they both said at the same time, and when they realized what was on the other's mind, they grinned.

* * *

 _(Present Day)_

Sixteen year old Aaron Hotchner sat in AP Bio with regret. By then, it made him realize that Haley could not talk back, but that he could _feel_ it. He'd always feel it, and he could just hear her voice in his head, talking to him about Moliere or how they spent many rehearsals together, getting closer and closer.

 _The_ relationship began, the _official_ Haley and Aaron phenomenon began—that sudden spark between them that the both of them felt—in late April. The play had come to a close, and their complicated feelings and emotions translated into something simple: a kiss. Haley made it clear that most of her male "friends" were not interested into the romance of a kiss, but of a good time that involved a lot more than just kissing.

Haley Brooks kissed a boy at nine, let someone get to second base at eleven, and lost her virginity at thirteen.

But that first kiss the two of them shared after their performance on stage, it was the best kiss Haley had ever experienced.

It was the first kiss Hotch had only experienced, but it was still the best.

Emily studied Hotch carefully, not missing the way his head was practically up in the clouds. He was dreaming about Haley again, he'd always dream about Haley. It's not like Emily didn't understand, though. He was still in mourning, and he trusted her (for some reason) to help him through it, though he was unconsciously doing so.

But Emily couldn't help but wonder: Did Hotch think about anything—or should she say— _anyone_ else?

* * *

A shy blonde, petite and pretty, trained in gymnastics, who was holding a dark secret. In desperate attempts she took to keep her family together, the _little_ family she had, she felt it was falling apart, and that she should just give up trying.

She played with her eyebrow piercing. God... she felt herself beginning to rebel in the worst of ways, and she knew that it wasn't going to stop, especially with a girl like Elle Greenaway. God... the relationship with Elle she had right now was questionable. But this isn't about Elle, this is about a girl named Ashley Seaver.

Not Beauchamp, it was _Seaver_.

God... how badly did she want to punch Ms. Strauss after she fucked up her last name? Very much so. Even though Elle corrected it, Ashley knew that people were left guessing where the hell that name came from. Yes, they could assume that her parents were divorced, that was the logical choice. But, Ashley Seaver realized her little family was not logical, in the way that it functioned.

What if someone decided to search that name up and found her serial killer father?

Oh, the _horror_ that would follow. The whispers...the stares...

"Ashley?" Kate asked her fellow freshman in Communications class. "Are you okay?"

Ugh, why did people constantly get in her way of thoughts? "Fine," spat out Ashley. Kate frowned. She knew that Ashley and Elle had gotten into a fight for the silliest reason she had ever heard of. She knew that Elle was upset at lunch before, and that's when Matt had filled her in on the whole drama. That was stupid, in her opinion. Elle did not seem like the type of person to be body conscious. Why now of all times? If Luke had called her fat in middle school, she would've scowled and retorted back childishly. But Elle... she was actually insecure about it, like when her ex-boyfriend called her "fish eyes."

Elle was avoiding everyone like the plague. Ashley took one long look at Elle, just when Elle wasn't looking at her. Ashley noticed how Elle looked a little less pale, and that she seemed to be doing better. Still, Ashley wanted to be sure that her best friend was okay. A lot has changed, and it's only the beginning of their freshman year. She thought that drama mostly stopped in high school after the pettiness in middle school. Apparently, in Quantico High, it couldn't be further from the truth.

"Elle..." Ashley tried to whisper, but she was ignored, with the other girl scribbling on a piece of paper furiously.

Ashley had a hard life, but Elle had an even harder one.

She wasn't going to go through it alone.

* * *

Penelope was scared as Halloween was getting closer and closer.

Now, before you can argue that Penelope could just make a move at any time, you just don't understand how Quantico High works. Quantico High was a place where secrets were horribly kept, where rumors and gossip spread like wildfire, and how these things always happened somewhere exciting: A party. But one thing that has never happened, in Quantico High patterns, is that the host or hostess would never be subjected to the drama of the party. It was also the guests that were exposed for their actions. Whether it was out of respect, or out of fear that said host wouldn't ever have a party, no one knew. Perhaps it was both, or maybe it had nothing to do with those reasons.

Penelope didn't want to be in the situation JJ was in during mid winter break.

No, she will not be the next JJ, no matter how sweet she was. But in that sense of what JJ did... no. That wasn't the lifestyle for Penelope, but then again, JJ said that too.

JJ was cautious, but Penelope had to be more cautious.

"Hey Kev," said Penelope, catching up to him so they could hangout again. "How've you been?"

Kevin smiled, but it was strained. "It was okay, I guess. Could've had a better day."

"Why, what's wrong?" asked Penelope, with a concerned frown.

"Just my parents giving me shit about junior year being important, you know, the SATs..."

 _Ew. Exams. Isn't the SAT scheduled in late April? It's only near the end of October._ "How about we get something to eat and then we can watch three hours of Doctor Who?" Penelope asked hopefully. "Maybe it'll cheer you up."

Sadly, Kevin shook his head. "Can't. My parents want me home today, relatives are visiting."

Penelope made a face. "Gross." She was truly trying to hide her disappointment. "I wish you all the luck."

Their walk was silent, until Kevin asked a question that made Penelope nervous. "Derek told me what you're doing for Halloween, is it true?"

She wanted to die, she was nervous that he had found out. Or worse, someone had told him that she liked him and wanted to kiss him at the party. Damn those gossipers at Quantico High! Always stirring up trouble! Always...

"Penelope?" Kevin asked, stopping his walking to frown. "Derek's not wrong is he? I mean, you _are_ having a party, right?"

Penelope was relieved. He only knows what he's _supposed_ to know. "Yes, of course."

He just didn't know her motive, and he would find out at Halloween.

* * *

Ashley had sent a text message to Elle to meet her at her house, even though she probably didn't want to speak to her. Still, Ashley had made it a vow to try to keep Elle away from her uncle as much as she could, because even she knew that something shady was going on in her life more than her own.

She was more concerned over Elle's health more than anything else right now, physically and mentally. First off, she was skinny, that was the problem Was there... was there food at her house? The last time she went to Elle's house, there was barely any food, so it made her wonder if Elle's uncle was neglecting her more than he already did. Secondly, my god, she was so insecure lately. Normally Elle wouldn't be so conscious, not with something like this, but this was a new trend since the beginning of the year.

God, it _scared_ her.

This year, it just sucked.

Plain and simple.

Sucked.

Thankfully, and much to Ashley's surprise, her best friend showed up, but looked very much annoyed to be here.

"Elle, look, I wanted to say sorry," Ashley starts off with saying, even though she knew she felt had nothing to be sorry for. "I think I was rude to you, and out of order, I'm just...worried." Elle just blankly stared at her. "You know I love you right?" Ashley pressed, trying to prove a point. "I just don't want you hurt."

Elle sighed. "I'm sorry." Ashley was taken aback with surprise, Elle didn't normally apologize. Ashley was astounded as the other girl continued. "I've been snippy lately, but now I'm eating a little bit more. I'm sorry." Twice, she apologized _twice_. Ashley felt her stomach churn. something wasn't exactly right with this.

"It's okay," is what Ashley said instead, trying to ignore the feeling.

* * *

JJ did not want to do her homework right now, but Emily insisted that she did so at her place, since her parents were away. Emily remembered the rule of not having friends over, (and her mother's comment about 'that pregnant girl') but would ignore her rule anyway, she always did. JJ's stomach was still hurting, due to the baby's kicks. She was getting closer and closer to her due date, which only made it hurt more.

"JJ," started Emily, watching her friend wince from the kicks. "Should I be worried?" Emily remembered when Will had texted her, right when she was with Hotch at Haley's grave. Will confided in her saying how worried he was, so it made her wonder if she would be worried. Of course she'd always worry, this was her best friend that willingly came up to her on the first day to show her around the school. This was the girl who craved someone who wouldn't judge her, and Emily happened to be that person.

JJ shook her head, just as another kick hit her. "I'm fine, the baby's just being annoying."

Emily wondered if her own baby would've kicked her a lot, if she or he lived long enough. "Speaking of the baby, will you ever find out the gender?" When Emily was asked this, she was met with glare.

" _Yes_ ," JJ said irritably. "On the due date." She saw how Emily looked slightly hurt at the harshness of her tone, the former's face softened. "I'm sorry, Em. You know how it is sometimes..."

"I understand," Emily said sincerely, then she cracked a grin. "I want to see the baby ASAP."

JJ returned it, grinning through her pain. "Trust me, you'll be one of the first to know."

Immediately right after that was said, they fell into a comfortable quietness, the only sounds of pens scribbling across papers could be heard between the two of them. Emily's thoughts began to wander, starting with the worries about JJ's baby and then, of course, back to Hotch.

JJ knew by the way that as soon as Emily's pen stopped moving, her face would turn into the very definition of contemplation. Something was up. "Emily?"

She doesn't answer. It seemed like Emily was ignoring JJ on purpose, the truth was, her thoughts were distracting her. Did Hotch have anyone on his mind? Other than his deceased girlfriend? I mean, surely... goodness, she was thinking too hard. Maybe she could trust JJ with this, just maybe...

"JJ," Emily said at last, almost looking hesitant. JJ looked up, noticing the way that Emily was avoiding her eyes. "Do you think Hotch will ever be happy again?"

JJ immediately stopped writing, putting her pen down to absorb whatever subliminal meaning this question had, hoping she wasn't taking it out of context. "Why do you want to know? Em, you're starting to concern me. How... how do you go from hating someone to... I don't know, _liking_ them?"

Emily now looked up, glaring at the blonde. "I do not like Aaron Hotchner," she stated, trying to keep her pride. "I'm just... contemplating the thought of him finding happiness since he trusted me."

JJ couldn't hide her smirk. "I'm sure that's it." Her smirk turned into a frown, now that she was thinking about it. "That is weird though, that he _trusts_ you. He hardly knows you, but... I wondered what could've made him do that? He _hated_ you, you know."

"He did," agreed Emily, beginning to smile. "But I'm positive that he doesn't anymore."

"Yes... he's taken a liking to you, almost like a friend."

"Yes, because we _are_ friends," Emily corrected.

JJ snorted in disbelief. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Oh? Why's that?"

JJ laughed out loud. "You two immediately perfected the example of 'hate at first sight,'" she explained, highly amused by the memories of their fights that swept by her. "Gosh, you yelled at him in front of the whole class over a _chapter_ —"

"It was the Catcher In The Rye," Emily tried to defend. "You expect me to _not_ get upset?"

JJ laughed once more. "Oh lord," she says, trying to hold back her chuckles. "How did you become my best friend?"

"Luck of the draw?" Emily says, smirking at her. "Anyway... back to the main point... Hotch doesn't like me, I don't like him, we're strictly friends."

"Strictly friends," JJ echoed, finding the situation comical. "Why don't I believe that?"

"Because you're dramatic and are always looking for opportunities to witness or experience a soap opera romance."

"No, that's _you,_ " corrected JJ. "Are you telling me that you wouldn't date him? C'mon, Em. Even I'll admit, if he wasn't a grouch, I'd date him."

"JJ!" Emily gasped, sounding horrified at the thought. "You have a boyfriend. A boy that you really, _really_ love!" she emphasized. Perhaps she didn't want to compete with her best friend, was the joke she made in her head. But what if it was true? Then again... JJ wouldn't be the real competition. The real competition would be with someone who wasn't alive anymore. Emily brushed that thought away immediately.

"I do have a boyfriend," JJ clarified. "I'm just teasing, Em. But... don't think I haven't noticed the way you two have connected." She paused, in deep thought, before asking: "You're telling me that you actually don't like him? Or that you don't feel anything for him?" Emily doesn't say anything, tapping her pen in irritation before replying:

"It's complicated."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know this was a really odd chapter. And it might've been a little hard to keep up with, but thank you for doing so! I wanted to show a bit more background on Haley, because she actually _is_ important. The JJ/Will scene was a bit dramatized, but hey, I said that this was gonna be wild at the beginning, so don't say that I didn't warn you ;) As for the Penelope/Kevin situation, there is a reason why there isn't a lot of scenes revolving around them. If you have read Polarity, then you know why, so please don't spoil it in the reviews! I promise that after Halloween, they'll get attention, and it'll have a special storyline.


End file.
